The Hell of Cece Jones
by YourGuardianAngel13
Summary: Cece Jones must pretend everyday that everything is ok. But how long can she keep her secret from her best friend Rocky? RECE Rated M for cursing, cutting in the later chapters and sexual content. Don t like, Don t read :-)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes.

It was Thursday morning, and I was feeling really terrible. I heard some noise from the other room – it was probably Flynn playing with that nerd Henry.

I wasn´t in a good mode, but I had to do my best for it.

My life sucked from the moment, when I finally realized that I was in love with my best friend. Yeah, I, CeCe Jones am in love with Rocky Blue.

Funny, isn´t it?

Everyday is like a hell for me. I must get up everyday with a fake smile on my face and pretend that everything is just all right.

No one had notice that there is something wrong with me, even Rocky, but I am happy for that.

If she will find out, what will happen?

She will probably hate me and stop being a best friend with me. And what will I do then? Without her?

She is the only thing in this world that makes me happy...and sad at once.

I can´t lose her. I must just keep pretending and maybe one day I will tell her...or maybe not.

„Hey hey hey! You are still in bed?", I heard from doorway .

There she was. Beautiful like always, with big smile on her face and little confusion.

„Hey Rocks"

Rocky sat on my bed and looked at me, her face worried.

„Are you okay? Your eyes are bloodshot", she said.

Shit!

„Oh, I haven´t sleep well tonight.", I said and rub my eyes.

Well, I wasn´t lying. I was a mess since I found out I had those feeling for her, but I was hiding it well, till today.

Then she climbed to me and huged me tight.

God. Why are you doing this to me?

It was such an amazing feeling, being in her arms, feeling warm of her body, smelling her hair...

Yeah, my life was a HELL!

„Did something happend?", she ask , still holding me.

„No, not really.", I respond .

Rocky was looking at me with those big eyes , which were saying that she haven´t believe me.

„Are you sure? You know you can tell me everything."

I really can´t tell you everything, because you will hate me then and stop hanging out with me and that will be the end of Cece Jones.

„Yep, I am sure. Let´s go, I need to get dressed, we can´t be late for school.", I said and jump of my bed.

„Wow Cece, you are worried that you will be late for school? Really? Is that even you?", she laugh a little and I smirk.

But after that I turn around to hide my face.

If you only know, Rocky...

Yeah Cece, this is your hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for all mistakes I make, but english is not my nature language so I am really sorry.**

**I will make chapters longer and better then the first, promise!**

**Please review and thank you for reading it xxxxx**

It was Friday afternoon, and I was watching TV with Flynn. We were watching GLEE, and Flynn was still keeping asking me stupid questions like „Why are they dating?", or „Why is Kurt acting so girly?" or „Why are we watching this stupid show instead of some good movie?"

He was tottally pissing me off.

Okay, he was my brother and I love him as much as I can, but he can be sometimes very annoying.

„If you don´t wanna watch it then just don´t watch it! Why don´t you go out?"

Flynn look at me and then he look down to his feet.

„Sorry sis, I am 8, I can´t just go out , Henry isn´t in town, so..."

„Oh, sorry. I didn´t mean to be mean or something, I just...

„It´s ok.I am going to see Ty.", he said and then he leaves me .

I mentally slaped myself for being like that.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don´t wanna be mean to my own little brother! C´mon Cece, you must be strong.

But how?

At the start I was thinking that it can just let it go away, or I can act like everything is okay, but I am feeling worse everyday and I don´t know how long can I take this.

But what should I do?

There´s no way I can go trough this...

„Hey hey hey.", I heard behind my back, it makes me shivers...

She hug me from my back around shoulders.

„Hey Rocky, what´s up?"

„I was just wondering if you wanna hang out tonight. We could watch some movies or something.", she said and sit down next to me.

Oh she was so beautiful, and when she smiled at me, it was like a dream...

„Sure, what do you want to watch?", I ask and look at the TV.

There was still GLEE on, it was the Valentine episode , they were singing „We´ve Got Tonight".

Rocky looks up to the TV, her face was curious.

„You watch GLEE?"

„Yeah, I do.", I simply answer.

„Well, I didn´t know that. I can´t watch it."

I surprisly look at her.

„Why?"

„I don´t know. My dad said that it´s a really stupid show and I can´t watch it, because there are to many bad influences for me."

SLAP! Oh yeah, it was like a slap into my face.

„Um, I don´t think so. I think it´s a good show."

I feel that weird look she gave me.

„W-we can watch Let´s Dance 3D, I have it on DVD. We can learn some new moves.", I said quickly to rescue the situation.

„Um, okay, sure."

So I turn ON the movie and sit down on the couch.

She put her head on my shoulder and then she wrap her arms around my body. God...she is so soft and she smell like cherries...I feel her warm breath on my neck.

It was very nice feeling, let her hold me like this.

But she was seeing it just like „best friend thing", nothing more, nothing less.

She will never see me in the way I see her.

I must really do something with my life.

The movie was in the end and I realized that Rocky had fall asleep. Oh, she was so cute when she was sleeping.

I didn´t even wanted to wake her up, so I slowly stand up and let her lie down on the couch.

Then I got her some blanket and I covered her .

„Sweet dreams.", I whisper to her and lightly kiss her on cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you very much for reviews and for reading this story!**

**I will try to make it better and better each chapter, and the chapters will be longer of course.**

**I just wanna to tell you, that fanfictions that I had already read were SO INTENSE and strong that I was zoned for few days because of them**

**Don´t you feel like that sometimes? That the stories are sometimes so strong and emotional...**

**Well, I guess that´s enough of my thoughs, lol, let´s continue the story.**

**Please, don´t forget to review, let me know what you think!**

**Thank you, H xxx**

I wake up soon on the morning.

First thing on my mind – Rocky. I was wondering, if she was up already, so I jumped from my bed and I enter the living room.

She was still sleeping on the couch. How cute she was, oh my god...She looked like little puppy, I swear.

No, I hadn´t bad thoughs, really, I just...

Okay, maybe I had some but what?

She was mine only in my dreams, that´s all.

„Good morning.", she murmured and I couldn´t help, but smile.

She smiled back.

Even her smile was killing me inside...

„Good morning to you to. Did you sleep good?"

„Yep, thank you for the blanket by the way."

„I didn´t wanted you to be cold."

„Well, you could stay here with me, I wouldn´t be cold in your arms.", she said and smirk.

Is this really happening? Did she just said that? Fuck.

I was looking at her, with my mouth open and she was just laughing.

„You should see yourself, you look like you just seen a ghost."

„Um...", I didn´t know what to say.

„Hey girls!", my mom just rescue the whole situation.

She was in work all night and she looked really tired.

„Hey mom."

„Hello Ms. Jones ."

„I am gonna go to bed, you two just have fun and don´t be too loud, okay?"

Then she left us there.

My eyes went back to she flirting with me? Or it was just another „best friends thing" for her? It will be a lot easier if she will not making and saying things like this.

_Beep-beep_

„Who´s texting you?", I ask and sit next to her.

„Deuce.", she said with a big smile on her face.

SLAP

„Really?"

„Yeah, well...he just ask me if I don´t want to go on a date with him."

SLAP SLAP

„Um...will you go?"

She was lost in her thoughs for few second and then she looked at me again.

„I think I will, you know, I kinda like him..."

This wasn´t another SLAP. This was like a shot from a real gun.

„He is cute and a real gentlemen sometimes, and he always makes me smile.", she said and I was faking a smile.

„Then just go. Wish you good luck with him.", I said and hugged her.

„Thank you Cece, you are my best friend forever."

„I know...", I whispered and then the first tear drop from my face...

I quickly wipe away the tears and then pull back from the hug.

„I gotta go home and get ready. I will text you later, ok?"

„Have fun, Rocks."

Then she left my apartment and I started crying.

It was like a punch in my face, when she told me she likes him.

C´mon, seriously? She likes that stupid mafia boy?

He was making me sick with his big eyebrows...Well, of course, he was one of my best friends, but now he was my enemy.

Because Rocky likes him the way I like her...And it´s fucking killing me!

Why is this even happening to me? Did I something wrong in my life? Why had I fall in love with her, why? She will never love me back, I am sure with that...

What will happen next? She will be all happy with Deuce, they will be a „cute couple" and I will see them together everyday...

My heart will probably explode, but what, I still need to pretend that everything´s okay and I should support her with her new relationship.

Bullshit.

I am strong person, but am I strong enough to survive all of this with fake smile on my face?

Someone kill me...now.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying on my bed, looking into the window, totally lost in , my head was like she was going to explode. And my heart also.I was just waiting for something, some miracle to happen, but nothing has come yet.

No one, who will told me that this is all just nightmare and I will wake up soon and in that reality I will be finally happy.

Okay, I was maybe only fifteen, but that doesn´t change the fact how sad I was.

So, this is what they sing about, when they sing about love?

I did listen to so many sad songs about love, but this was the first time I had really understand them.

Love is something really bad. In one way is it beautiful, to feel like that, to be in love with someone. But in the other way it is a real nightmare with all those terrible feelings like sadnees, anger and hopelessness...

I sight just for myself.

I couldn´t run away. I couldn´t tell the truth. Only thing I could do was just acting „cool" all the time, just like I was doing it till now.

_Beep-beep_

I looked up to my phone. Message from Rocky.I was honestly afraid to open that, but I did it.

_Hey Ce! The date was just awesome, we had romantic dinner, then he took me for a walk, OH MY GOD, and then we kissed! This was the best day of my life. I will come visit you later, okay? Rocks._

Awesome! Another great news for today! So, she is totally into him, they had an awesome date, they kissed...

The pain inside of me was so big now, it was like stones on my chest, they were really hard pushing onto me and I couldn´t breath.

I found myself on the floor, crying and still looking at the message she just sendme. That feeling of hopelessness was still bigger.

She was in love with him, no with me. Cece, stop making yourself thinking, that there is some possibility of you and her being a couple.

No. There is nothing.

I don´t wanna feel anymore.I don´t wanna look at her, or having these feeligs for her, I don´t even wanna live anymore!

Shit.

_That is great Rocks! I am happy for you both! I am really sorry, but I could not spend a time with you tonight, I have something to do in town, but anyways, see you  
_

That was the best lie ever. What? I must lied to her, I wouldn´t survive tonight...

I lyed to the bed again and covered myself. I closed my eyes and fall asleep, tears still running down my face...

_Next morning_

„Cece! Get up, you will be late for school!", I heard my mom shouting from the kitchen.

I wasn´t sleeping, I was just laying in my bed and thinking for myself. And preparing myself for another day in hell.

I stoped it and get up from the bed. Then I washed myself, put my clothes on and I was fully ready to go to school.

„You want some breakfast?"

I looked up to my mother and then at Flynn, who was eating cornflakes and playing with some toy from the box.

„Sure.", I said and sit on the chair next to Flynn.

„Where is Rocky? Shouldn´t she be here already?", she asked curiously.

„I don´t know, she is late just few minutes, I am sure she will be here in..."

„Hey Hey Hey!"

She climbed from the window to our living room and smiled at all of us. I haven´t see her THAT happy in my entire life, but I decided to just try to ignore the fact that I am madly in love with her and that it hurts like a bitch.

„Hey Rocky, you want something to eat?", I ask and she just shook her head.

„I´m okay, I already had breakfast. Are you ready to go to school?"

„Yep, just lemme finish this.", I said and pointed to my cornflakes.

She nodded and sit down on our couch.

„Why are you so happy today Rocky? I haven´t seen you like this before.", my mom said in a high happy voice and I mentally rolled my eyes.

„Oh, is it so obvious?", she asked, little surprised.

„Yeah, you look like you´re insane.", said Flynn and I chuckle.

Go bro!

Mom give him a bad look and then she looked at Rocky again.

„Is it a boy, isn´t it?"

„Mom, let her be, you make her feel embarrased.", I said and Rocky gives me a thankful look.

„Sorry for that Rocky, I was just curious, nothing more."

„Okay, I am ready, we can go now."

If I was thinking, that I can let it all just go and keep acting like I am okay, I was probably insane.

The day at school was terrible. Every break we had, Deuce and Rocky were making out right next to my locker.

My face was saying that I am glad they love each other so much, but insinde...

It was like hundred bullets run into my body, like hundred knifes hit me, like...

I can´t even describe it, I haven´t felt so much pain in my entire life.

Where was my happy ending? Where?

All people around me were happy, but not me.

Sigh.

This is a REAL hell. Cece´s hell.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking fast to my apartment, but then someone crush into me and I fall on the floor.

„Oh, I´m sorry, Cece, I didn´t see you."

It was Ty. He quickly took my hand and get me up from the floor.

„It´s okay Ty, nothing happend."

„Shouldn´t you be on Shake It Up Chicago now?", he asked me, little confused.

„They still haven´t done the construction."

„Oh, so...and where´s Rocky? Why isn´t she with you?"

I was honestly praying that he will not ask me that question.

„I don´t know, she is probably with Deuce."

Yeah, I was pretty sure she was with him, but I was doing my best for looking like „I don´t mind where or with who she is, I am not her mother."

„Wait, what? With Deuce?"

He looked confused and angry at once. She probably didn´t tell him.

„Yep, they are dating. You didn´t know that?"

„They are what? Oh, I am gonna kill him!", he shouted and was ready to go, but I stoped him.

„No Ty, let it be. She likes him, he likes her, so what´s the problem? Don´t ruin her happyness."

Did I just say that? Oh my God. I was thinking opposite of the things I just said.

Ty looked at me with consider look.

„It´s hurting you, isn´t it?", he asked and my eyes went wide.

„W-hat? Why should it hurts me?"

„Look Cece, you are like my sis, I know you really good and I can see how you feel about her for a long time. In fact, I was hoping that you will be with her, not him...And that is something about it, that makes me this angry."

I was in pure shock, when he said that. He really knows that I was in love with her? Really? What if someone else knows it? OMG.

But his words were so nice and he was with me, he was really like my own brother, with this support and everything.

I didn´t say anything, but hugged him.

„Thank you Ty, I appreciate that.", then I pull away from the hug and I gave him serious look.

„But even if I feel like this, I can´t do anything. She is happy with him, not with me, so...We just must let he being happy."

„Even when it cost your own happyness?"

I sight.

„Yes. But anyways thank you for everything."

We were both silence for a minute.

„You know what? Maybe she isn´t happy with him. Maybe there is some way, and I will find it, okay?"

I was smiling now, because he was still trying to find some way to make me happy.

„Look. Don´t do anything, that will hurt her okay? That´s all I ask. You can do everything you want, just don´t hurt her."

„Deal. Gotta go lil sis, I will text you later, kay?"

„Sure, bye"

And then he leaves and I enter my apartment.

It was the first time in few weeks that I was finally smiling for some reason. This was something I needed – a real good friend that will stand by my side.

„Hey Flynn, where´s mom?", I asked Flynn, who was playing Crash Bandicoot on his Play Station.

„In work, some important case."

„Oh, okay.I will be in my room if you need something.", I said and then walk away, I wasn´t even sure if he was listening to me, but nevermind.

My room was a mess, but I haven´t that energy to clean it up, so I just let my bag fall on the floor and I sit on my bed.

„Should I do my homeworks? NO!", I think to myself and little giggle about the fact that I hardly ever do my homework, only when Rocky wants me to...

Rocky.

Why do I think about her now? She is probably now with him, I should think about something else.

Dancing. No, that had to much to do with her to.

.

Funny moments of my life...No.

Everything in my life is somehow connected with that girl and it´s fucking killing me.

_Beep-beep_

Please, please, just not another message from Rocky.

You think that someone listened to my pray? No.

_Hey hey hey! Sorry I didn´t go with you home after school, but Deuce had something he wanned to show me, so...But I can hang out with you now, can I come? Rocky_

Am I prepared enough for this?

YES! I AM CECE FUCKING JONES! I am strong enough! Like Santana in Glee, she was so strong and she made it, so what?

Besides, I was still best friend for Rocky, she needed someone, who can she talk to.

_Sure, you can _

_Okay, will be there in 5 minutes._

I looked at myself in the mirror.I was looking gorgeous. Yes, because I am Crystal McHotness of course.

I wink at myself . Yeah, I was little bit in-love-with-myself, but it wasn´t like my love for Rocky.

That was real.

„Hey hey hey, where is Cece?", I heard from livingroom.

„In her room.", Flynn answered and I was just waiting for her.

„Hey Cece!", she said as she opened the doors and hugged me.

„Hey Rocks, how are ya?"

We both sit down on my bed.

„Really good. I was with Deuce in park, it was really nice. But tell me about you, how are you?", she asked and smiled at me.

I smiled back, but what was I going to tell her?

„There´s nothing going on in my life right now, just boring everyday stuff.", I said simply.

„Hmm, we should find you boyfriend to, so we can go on a double date."

SLAP

„Um, I am not in a mode for a boyfriend right know, I have many things to do, so I don´t really have time..."

That was really stupid excuse to tell, but what else can I say?

„Really Cece? What things?", she asked, crossed her arms on her chest and looked at me with her „you are just trying to find an excuse and it´s not working" look.

„Well, you know, dance practicing, school..."

„Are you kidding me Cece? You and school? You don´t even do your homeworks."

„I know, but I have to do it now, because of my mom, you know...I can´t be that bad in the school like I am now."

Of course she didn´t believe me, but she wasn´t saying anything about it.

„Okay, I was just trying to help you, but if you don´t want a boyfriend it´s fine with me."

Shit, I don´t wanna some stupid asshole boyfriend, all I want is just you, but you don´t see it, so what can I do?

„I don´t need your help Rocks, if I wanned a boyfriend, I will find him by myself, but I really don´t want to right now. Besides, I don´t want someone who I don´t love, so...

„Wait, you are in love with someone, aren´t you?"

FUCK! I should shut the fuck up! Why did I tell that?

Rocky was now smiling from the ear to ear and I was blushing. Great.

„Who is it?", she asked , very interessed in this subject.

„Um, you don´t know h-him."

I almost say her. Yeah, she will be now all courious about it, but all I can do now is not telling her the truth.

„Cece, c´mon, I know every guy in the city, I must know him!"

„Well, he is new here, he just move in."

„Really? Then you must show me who this ordinary boy is!", she said in excitment and I was cursing on myself in my thoughts.

„Maybe one day..."

„What does he look like?"

Great Cece, you must be now really good! Imagine someone, who you know...

„He is, um, tall, he has brown hair and brown eyes and he is really cute..."

Yes, he had everything that Rocky has...Shit, why I couldn´t come out with a better lie?

„Mmm sounds good! What is his name?"

Name? Damn, what is his name?

„Mike. His name is Mike." ,I said. That idea comes from Glee, because Mike was one of my favourite characters, even if he wasn´t talk much and he doesn´t have much screentime.

„Cute name for a cute boy!"

„Yeah, it is. I love everything about him, his pure eyes, his cute laugh, his...". I stoped myself, because I was talking too much and in the fact it was all about Rocky.

„Oh, you must be really in love with him, Cece! You two must totally go on a date!"

Sure, I am going on dates with my imaginations everyday!

„I am not ready Rocky, please understand that."

„Okay, but one day you will go out with him, I am sure with that!"

I just smiled and looked down to my feet.

We were talking till the evening about things like dancing, our funny moments and boyfriends...Ewww...

Then she left, because we both had some homeworks to do, of course I wasn´t doing them.

When she left I got a message from Ty.

_How are ya doing Ce? I was out with Deuce and I was trying to ignore that feeling to punch him into his face everytime he opened his mouth...Stupid you´re doing better, Ty_

I smiled at that message. Yeah, Ty was team Cece, and I was glad for that.

_Nothing much, Rocky was here and we were talk about boyfriends, it was awkward, really. I lied her about boy, who I am „in love with".God, I hate it when I must lie to her...but thank you for being here for me, it makes me feel better. __ Cece_

2 minutes later I got next message from him

_Don´t worry about it. We will find some way, it just needs time. Call me whenever you need something or you just need someone to talk, okay? Love ya, Ty._

I smiled again, now was my smile bigger.

Finally, I wasn´t alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for reading and reviews!**

**Please review more, and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Love ya xxx**

**P.S – this chapter will be little harder, so watch out!**

Saturday – my favourite day, because I could sleep till the noon and no one cares about it.

It was 11:55, when I finally get up and make myself breakfast, doesn´t matter to me that it was time to lunch.

My mom was in work again and Flynn was with Henry is some stupid camp for kids, so I was home alone.

What an awesome feeling! I needed some time for myself, just for some relax from school (haha), dancing and of course my crazy thoughts about Rocky and everything about it.

So I was just laying ot the couch, watching old episodes of Pretty Little Liars and eating everything, that I found in our fridge.

I was doing that till 3:15 PM, then I realized that I wasn´t outside yet, and it was really beautiful wetter today, so I make a decision to go for walk, maybe visit Crusty´s or Ty.

I dressed up and just left my apartment.

„Hmmm, where should I go first? Maybe to the park.", I thought for myself and went there.

Oh, how wonderful it was!

Everyone were out with their dogs and babies, the sky was blue and it was pretty warm, but not much – it was perfect.

I was slowly walking trough the park and just listening to the noise around me – birds were singing, babies and kids were crying or laughing, people were laughing or just talking and my mind was all clean now.

I wasn´t thinking about Rocky, even if I wanned to, but I really wasn´t.

This was what I needed – a wonderful day just for me, my thoughts were gone, at least for now.

I noticed, that there were some boys who were trying to flirt with me, but I was laughing in my mind and thinking how stupid they are.

I looked up on my phone – 4:33.

Well, I should go to Crusty´s, there is always some fun. Yeah, there is a big possibility, that Deuce will be there, probably with Rocky, but It can´t looks like I am not their friend anymore.

Yeah, I hate him, but that doesn´t mater now, I can just pretend to like him and everything will be just allright.

When I finally got up there, I realized that it was closed.

„Wait, they shouldn´t have closed now...", I think to myself and push the door, which where open.

There was only some paper on the doors, which was saying „it´s closed".

I slowly made few steps on the stairs down and then I saw it...

Rocky naked on one of the tables...Deuce on top of her...they were doing it...

My heart slowly stops beating, I was just standing there, looking at them in disgust and total pain, it was like a million bullets shoted to my body...

When I saw that, my world stops for some time. Everything was so slow now, I did just hear her...screaming in excitment...Oh my God...

That breaks me apart...

I was going to black out, but then I quickly run away...

They didn´t see me, they had too much to do...

I was runing to my apartment, crying, screaming inside of me.

This was too much for me to take.

Rocky. That perfect girl, who was I in love with, that perfect pure girl, who was flawless for me, had just break my heart.

Yeah, she was just doing it with some stupid messy boy on the table in our favourite restaurant, which wasn´t MY favourite anymore!

I was shaking , still not believeing, that I just did see that.

When I got home, I quickly run to the bathroom.I didn´t know what to do, but I needed something! Something , what will stop that unbelievable pain inside of me.

Something like real pain.

Yes, that´s what I needed!

So I just hit the mirror and it breaks in second to many pieces, some of them were big, some of them were little, but I chosed the one, which what something in the middle of them.

I sat on the floor. The floor was really cold, but it didn´t mater to me in the moment. Nothing that did matter anymore...

I wasn´t going to kill myself, I just needed to feel other pain then that pain inside...

So I start cutting my hands...I made the first cuts on back of my left hand and I started to feel that pain – it was like euphoria for me, when I did feel warm of my blood on my hand, I did smell it also...

I closed my eyes and sigh for myself.

The cuts weren´t big or deep, but there were much of blood everywhere – on the floor, on my clothes...

Didn´t matter...

All that mattered in the moment was that feeling of pain that was actually making me free...Oh yeah...

_Beep-beep_

I looked up on my phone.

_„Can I come? I need tell you something. Rccky"  
_

„Oh, you want to tell me about your awesome fucking with your awesome boyfriend? Fuck you!", I shouted to no one, but it was meant to her.

I just throw my phone on the floor and didn´t even answer.

10 minutes later

_Hey, are you okay? I really need to talk to you! Where are you?_

Bullshit Rocky, where were you when I needed you, huh? Go and talk to that dogshit you call boyfriend and stop making my life a mess!

25 minutes later

_C´mon Cece, I am starting to answer!_

I wasn´t going to answer, I just continued cutting, to make the feeling longer. There was just more and more of my blood, but what? I didn´t care.

Then I heard someone.

„Cece? Where are you Cece?", it was Rocky and her voice sounded really worried.

Shit, and I didn´t locked the fucking doors!

She open them in a sec and looked at me with pure shock in her face.

„OH MY GOD CECE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she screamed and fall on the knees next to me.

I wasn´t saying anything, I just looked at her with nothing in my eyes.

She quickly took both of my hands and then looked at me.

„Where do you have some bandage?", she asked me, her voice was shaking.

No answer, but she wasn´t waiting. She just opened every box, every drawer and then she finally finds some bandage.

All the time she was taking care of me, I didn´t move a muscle, I didn´t say a word.

When Rocky was finally done with that, she looked at me with consider look.

„Why did you do that Cece? What did happen? You know, that you can tell me everything! We gave each other promise, that we will tell each other everything! And now, you are trying to kill yourself!", she almost screamed, but then she hugged me tight.

„I am so worry, what will I do without you?", she asked, and I felt her heart fast beating, her whole body shaking.

„I wasn´t going to kill myself, I am thankful for my life. I just needed to stop that pain...", I said with a small voice.

I cried and screamed so much in the past few weaks, maybe months, that I just didn´t have any more energy for that.

I was looking like a ghost and I was also feeling like that.

„What pain, Cece? What does bother you? We can fix it together."

I laughed on that like an idiot.

„You can´t fix it, Rocky."

„Why? What is it then? When I can´t fix it? What´s wrong?!"

Then I just let it out of me...

„YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT´S WRONG? THEN I WILL TELL YOU! I WAS FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I STILL AM! IT WAS SO HARD TO HIDE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU, BUT I WAS PRETTY GOOD AT IT!THEN YOU START DATING HIM, IT WAS LIKE A HELL FOR ME EVERYDAY!BUT I WAS LIKE „OKAY, FINE, SHE IS HAPPY, I WILL LET HER BE HAPPY!" BUT WHEN I SAW YOU TODAY WITH HIM, I JUST COULDN´T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", I shouted right into her face.

Her mouth was open and her eyes went wide.

She was looking like she didn´t believing and she was still trying to understand what did I just said. And of course, she was embarrased, because I just did say that I saw them making love...If I can call it like that...Eww

I started crying again, I couldn´t even look at her anymore...

I didn´t want to scream at her like this, but it was just too much for me...

Then I felt her hand on my shoulder.

„Why didn´t you tell me?", she whispered.

I slowly faced her. Her eyes were so beautiful, so pure...And so sad and dissapointed...

„Are you kidding me? I didn´t, because you are with HIM and you don´t like me in that way I like you anyways.I couldn´t lose you like that!", I said.

We were both in silence for a minute.

Then she slowly stands up and was ready to walk away.

„Where are you going?", I asked.

„I need time Cece...time to think."

„Rocky?", I asked, before she opened the doors.

„Yes?"

„Don´t tell anybody, about the cutting and about..."

„Sure.", she said simply and then she left me there.


	7. NOTE

**Hey guys!**

**How did you like the last chapter?**

**What do you think about the story?**

**Is it better then it was in the first chapters?**

**Should I continue with the story?**

**Let me know whatcha think about it all! At least 1 or 2 reviews for more chapter uptades :-)**

**Thank you very much for reading ;-)**

**Author**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! Thank you very much for the nice reviews! It makes me really happy, because at the start I was thinking that no one will read this story, so thank you really really much!**

**Of course I will continue with this story! I am SO in it, that I did already dream about it lolz xD **

**So, I will be uptading everyday probably :-)**

**Here is the story! Have a nice reading ;-)**

**P.S TEAM RECE**

After she left, I was just siting there, with my head between legs.

Yep. She will probably hate me for the rest of my life...

Shit, why did I say that to her? Why didn´t I just shut the fuck up?

Well, at least I feel now more free...

But what will I do now? Without her? I am nothing...

I decided to get up and cleaned the whole bathroom up.

I washed my clothes and the floor, until it was without blood.

Then I got back to my room and I dressed up in a hoodie, because I didn´t want anyone to see my bandages...

Yeah, my mom will probably took me to some stupid doctor, but I am not sick, I will never do that again, I just needed it in that moment...

_Beep-beep_

Oh God...I was honestly afraid to open that message, but I did it...

_What happend Ce? Rocky looked really angry, she didn´t tell me why, she is now locked in her room and doesn´t wanna talk to you two fight, or it was that son of a bitch?! Ty_

Shit. That looks really bad...

_No Ty, it´s all my fault.I accidentally told her everything and she just said that she needs some time.I am sure she will hate me now...Cece_

_Oh, I am sorry for that, lil sis, but I am sure you two will figure it out, I am stading by your side, okay? If you needz something, just tell me. Ty_

_Thank you  
_

But he can´t help me now. No one can...

_Later that day_

It was 10:13 PM and I was just laying in my bed.I couldn´t sleep, because of all what happend that day.

Like a nightmare, really, everything was like that.

I saw Deuce fucking my love interest, I was cutting myself for the first time (and I believe, that it was the last time), and I confessed my feelings to her, so now will she hate

Well, I was always thinking of word "Forever", like - what for a beautiful word...Yep, now it wasn´t that beuatiful like back then.

I heard some noise outside my window, it little scared me.

Then I saw someone in the window, who was slowly opening it and I was ready to scream, I almost jumped from my bed.

But I didn´t.I was freezed.

Then that someone run to my bed and gave his/her hand on my mouth.

"Shhhh, it´s just me."

Rocky.

"W-what are you doing here?", I asked her, my eyes wide oped.

She was standing there, in front of me in her PJ´s. Her face looked little nervous.

"I just couldn´t sleep.I was wondering if I...if I couldn´t sleep here, with you...", she whispered and I was sure it was just a dream.

Yeah, I did probably fall asleep and these were just my imaginations.

I slowly nodded and she climbed right next to me.

She lay on her side, one of her hands under her head, she was looking right into my eyes.

"Are you not...mad or ...", she placed her finger on my lips.

"Cece, can we please talk tommorow? I want sleep now."

Then she held me with one of her hands around my stomach, her head next to mine.

"I was so worry about you today...I can´t lose you Cece, never.", she whispered and held me even tighter, her arm rubed bandage on one of my hands.

I didn´t say a word...It was just too perfect.

She was there, laying right next to me, holding me and she didn´t seem to hate me!

And, of course, the feeling of her laying right next to me...Smelling her, feeling her body, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, listening to that perfect voice...

I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

This was what they call heaven.

Till now, I was in hell, now am I looking into heaven for the first time of my life.

"Goodnight, Rocks.", I simply said and she smiled a little.

"Goodnight to you too, Cece."

_Next morning_

I feeled some weight on my body.

I slowly opened my eyes, and then I saw Rocky, slowly breathing and still sleeping.

Yeah, she was really laying on top of me.

I couldn´t, but smiled.

She was so cute, when she was sleeping.I didn´t wanned to wake her up, so I just stared at her.

Sounds creepy, but what? I was in in love. People in love are doing things like this.

Then my smile slowly falls...

Even when she was here with me, she will not feel the same way I feel, so it will be probably the same like it was before.

"Whatcha staring at?", she said in a small voice and then smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Sorry, I didn´t want to make you feel uncomfortable...", I apologized, she giggle.

"I didn´t say you make me feel uncomfortable."

Was she playing with me, or what?

Then she sat up and rubed her eyes.

I missed her body on mine, but I didn´ t say anything. She looked so wonderful, that I better looked somewhere else, just not at her. It was hurting me too much...

"You are still staring Cece.", she said and laugh, and I blushed.

I didn´t even realized that!

Then she layed back and turn her face to mine.

"I guess we can talk now.", she said, with her face all serious now.

I hardly swallowed.

"Yeah.", I whispered.

"Look, I am sorry...", she started and I was looking at her like she was insane.

"Wait, why exactly are you apologizing me for right now? You don´t have a reason for that.", I said, confused.

"I have a reason, Cece. Actually, there are more reasons for that. First, I was spending too much time with Deuce, and I wasn´t with you in the time you really needed me."

I was just looking at her with shock, but I didn´t say anything, to let her continue.

"Second...", she sigh, " I didn´t see what you´ve been trough. If I really was your best friend, I would see what you feel...And I-I don´t even know, how to apologize for that...You´ve been hurting yourself because of me Cece.", she started crying, it breaks my heart.

"Don´t cry, Rocky.I am okay, as long as you don´t hate me for the things I did tell you, I am fine.", I said, wiping her tears.

She looked at me.

"I will never hate you Cece, you must know that."

I smiled.

"Yeah, but...I am honestly surprised, that you don´t hate for that.I mean..."

"Why would I? You mean to much to me.I love you and..."

"You don´t love me the way I love you.", I whispered and she opened her mouth, but didn´t say anything.

Because I was right.


	9. Chapter 8

**Haha, I am sorry, I didn´t mean to be so bad :-D**

**There is still hope, you wil see! I believe in happy endings, at least in fanfictions, because this is just OUR world, yeah!**

**Thank´s for reading and reviews, here you go!**

**Author xxx**

* * *

We were just looking at each other, her face really sad.

I turned on the bed, because I didn´t want her to see my face. I was ready to cry, but I was doing my best for not start.

Then I felt her holding me again and her hot breath on my neck.

"I am with Deuce now, Cece.I can´t just break up with him, but there is always chance, that someday...", she whispered to my ear.

"Really?", I asked, but still didn´t look at her.

"Yes.", she answered and then she kissed my neck.

Oh God...that was the best feeling EVER!

I smiled as I heard her giggle, then I turned around and faced her.

"I was really afraid Rocky...because when I told you, you seemed to be really...angry."

I needed to have that talk with her.

She looked serious now.  
Her eyes were looking down.

"You know, I needed some time for think about it all.I wasn´t angry at you because of what you told me.I was angry that I let it go that far, that you were hurting yourself. Ande after that what you´ve seen that day..."

Oh. When she said that, it did hurt. I got that memory back to my mind and I closed my eyes and tried to not think about it.

She took my hand.

"I am so sorry for that Cece, I really am.", she said and I just nodded.

I wasn´t angry on her, I was angry on him...

"It´s okay."

"Really? Will you mind, if I will still date him?", she asked.

YES YES YES YES

"No, it´s okay with me, Rocks.", I lied.

What? I couldn´t tell her that I mind!

She smiled at me a gave me last hug before she goes back to her apartment.

* * *

Good news - she didn´t hate me and she practicaly said, that I have a chance!

Bad news - she is still with that dick...

But I will fight for her! I will use my best weapons in this fight, because I am Cece Fucking Jones, aka Ms. Crystal McHotness!

He can´t be better than me, he isn´t better then me!

THIS MEANS WAR.

* * *

_At school_

I was standing next to my locker with Ty, we were talking about everything that happend between me and Rocky.

"So it´s okay now, right? I told you you will figure it out!", Ty said and smiled.

"Yes, you were right. Now the only problem is Deuce."

Ty looked like he was lost in thoughts.

"You know, I think that you have now two things to , find something on him, something that will be the problem in their relationship.I am sure you will found something, because he is just an idiot."

"Check on my ´s the second thing?", I ask, curious.

Then I saw his devil smile.

"You must show Rocky, what is she missing, when she´s with him. I mean, look at you! You two have the strongest chemistry I ever saw, you need to show her that.", he said and I smiled at him.

Yeah, he was totally right.

"Thank you, I think this is the exactly thing I will do now. Gotta go, I have class, so see you later."

"See ya, Ce!"

As I was walking to my class, I was thinking about that.

Yes, I will make her fall in love with me!

* * *

Spring Holidays!

I was so happy, that there were finally some holidays! Finally no waking up before 10 AM, no homeworks, no stupid teachers, no F´s ...Ahhh, what for an amazing feeling!

Oh yeah, and perfect time for my plans!

_Hey Rocks! I was wondering, if you have some time, that we could go rollerblading, it´s very nice day! Cece_

After all what happend, I was sure she would say yes..From the day she saw me in my own blood, she was trying to spend more time with me, then with Deuce.

_Sure! Be here in hour! Rocky_

I smiled.

Okay, now I need to get ready.

"Mom, I will go out with Rocky, okay?", I said as I walk to our livingroom.

She was dressed in her uniform and looked little surprised.

"Oh, but who will take care of Flynn?", she asked and we both looked at him.

"I am not child, I don´t need babysitting!", he protested and we both laugh.

"Oh, really? But we are afraid, what will happen to this house if we let you alone here.", I said and I meant it serious.

"Don´t worry mom, I will call Ty, okay?", I added.

"Okay then, gotta go kids.", she said and she kissed us both on our foreheads and then she leaves.

Then I called Ty. He was okay with that, happy that I was going to hang out with his sister.

I had only 5 more minutes and I was ready, I just needed a check.

So I stood up in front of big mirror in my room.

Hair - perfect.

Outfit - perfect.

Face - perfect.

Hotness - check.

Love - check.

Cool, I am ready now!

I knock on her doors and she opened them in three seconds.

"Hey Ce-", she stoped and looked at me with her mouth open.

"Wow, you look...um...amazing!", she said and I blushed.

"Yeah, but I hate that helmet on my head, must I really wear that stupid thing?", I asked and she closed her doors.

Her rollerbladings were in her hands, of course, we couldn´t have them on yet, because of the stairs in the building.

I was wearing pink helmet and she was wearing green one, green like her eyes, in which I almost got lost again.

"That helmet can save your life Cece, you must have it on.", she said in seriuos tone, but then she smiled at my anger again.

Then we got to the park and we put out rollerblades on.

"Ready?", she asked and took my hand.

I smiled, but I was sure I will fall down soon.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Haha, don´t worry Cece, I will hold your hand, you wouldn´t fall.", she said like she was reading my mind.

So I stood up and then we start rolling. Rocky was really careful, but later we were both rolling faster and faster and she was still holding my hand, even when I didn´t need that.

How sweet.

The day was wonderful, everywhere were tons of people. They had picknicks, or they were just walking with the loved ones, or with their kids, or with their dogs.

Weather was pretty hot, but also little windy.

"I guess we need some rest.", she said after one hour and so we sat on the bench, right next to lake.

We were both staring on the water and on the sun set in silence.

Yes, this was one of the typical romantic moments, I thought to myself and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?", she asked and I just shooked my head.

"I am just happy in this moment. Because I am here with you", I said simply and I was praying that she will take it like a flirt.

Finally, there was someone, who listened to my prayer, because she blushed and looked somewhere else.

"Cece, don´t play games with me.", she said, but still smiling.

"I don´t play games with you, you know, that I am serious."

Then she looked back at me, and pulled herself little closer to me.

"This isn´t a date Cece, you know that, right?", she almost whispered.

"I know. All that I am saying is, that I am so happy for being with you at least like this.I know, that you are with him, and you don´t want me, but I will still believe, that one day you will be mine, and I could look into that beautiful eyes everyday for the rest of my life."

These words were so honest, that I almost started crying. She was more red, then my hair. We were both in silence for a minute, but then she looked at me with wide smile on her face.

"These words were so nice, Cece.I didn´t know you have such a poet spirit. And you look really beautiful by the way, you know that?", she said and now it was me, who was blushing.

I got her.

"You are the one beuatiful here, Rocks...", I said and we were getting closer.

"You´re such a flirt, Cece.", she giggle.

I looked on her lips and then into her deep hazel eyes.

And then, we finally kissed.

It was so simple. She really let me to kiss her, in fact, she was kissing me back.

It was like a dream, she tasted like cherries and I felt all that love I was putting in that one kiss.

We were like that for a minute, I felt her smiling into that kiss.

She didn´t pull away first, it was me who did it, even when I didn´t want to.

Then I put one my finger on her lips and smiled.

"That´s enough for one day.", I whispered and she realized what have she just done.

"Yes, you´re right. We should go now..."

Her face was worried course, she just practically cheated on her boyfriend, but she realized that just now.

But what?

WE KISSED !

Sure, she will be now regreting it for him, but she did that and I felt it was honest!

First Round

Cece Fucking Jones 1 Poor Little Stupid Deuce 0


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey dear readers!**

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews, of course I will try to make the chapters longer :-)**

**I personally think, that something like this should happen on the show, I mean c´mon! :-D **

**But it´s Disney, so we can only dream...Or write and read :-D**

**So, please read and review!**

**Thank you very much, author xxxx**

* * *

It was evening, still the day when me and Rocky kissed.

I still didn´t believe that it really happend. Me, and the girl who I was truly in love, we really kissed. And it wasn´t like she didn´t want to do that, she liked that.I did feel that.

I was so happy for that one kiss and I was keeping it on my mind all evening, so I was still smiling and my mom was thinking that I lost my mind.

"What´s wrong with you, Cece? You are smiling the whole evening.", she asked me, when we were watching TV together.

"Oh, nothing. I am just happy, that´s all.", I said simply and smiled again.

She looked at me for a little longer and then she smiled at me like devil.

"I guess I know why are you so happy. You weren´t out with Rocky, but with some boy, weren´t you?"

My smile slowly falls down.

Sure, I was always thinking only of the idea - what if Rocky will find out how I feel about her?

But what if my mom knows it? I am really glad, that Rocky and Ty are okay about it, but I can´t know now, what will be mom´s reaction. What if she will freak out, and then she will kick me from this house? Or worst - she will send me to one of those camps for people like me...And they will clean my brain and I will be cyborg or something like that.

"Cece?", she asked, because I was lost in these horrible thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. No mom, it isn´t about boy, I was really with Rocky today.", I said.

I needed to be careful about this, when my mom´s still around. It´s very dangerous thing and I can´t risk.

Because I did seen what happen to poor Santana in Glee. Okay, I know it´s just a TV show, but it´s inspired by real life happenings, so...

When she told her abuelita, that she is in love with her best friend, she just...didn´t talk to her anymore. And she was one of the most important people of her life!

This can´t happen to me.

"Oh, so it isn´t a boy. Okay then, because you are too young for dating.", she said, little happily and little sad at once.

"Mom, I am fifteen...", I said and rolled my eyes.

"And? I don´t want you to be pregnat in your sixteen.", she said and I opened my mouth in shock.

"I am not a slut mom, what are you thinking about me?", I asked, still in shock.

"I didn´t tell you are, I just...Be careful, okay?", she looked at me with serious face and I turn myself back to the TV and smiled.

Oh, you don´t need to be worry about me being pregnat, because it isn´t even possible for me, I thought to myself.

_Beep-beep_

I looked at my phone and then opened the message. Mom looked at it too, but then she looked back at the TV, not interessed in my messages.

_I need to talk to. Can you please come to the roof? Rocky_

Well, it looked seriuos. And I didn´t know, what should I prepare myself for.

_Will be there in a minute. Cece  
_

"Rocky wants to talk, I will be home soon, okay?"

"Okay hun, have fun!", she said as she grabed her drink from the table and waved at me.

When I finally was on the roof, I saw there Rocky, standing there with her hands crossed on her chest. The wind played with her beautiful hair, she was taking my breath away, because she was looking awesome as always.

"I am here.", I said and she turned around and looked at me with really sad eyes.

Oh no. This would be bad...

"What I did today was a mistake Cece.", she started and I looked at her, my eyes slowly fulled with tears.

Of course, it did hurt as hell.

"W-what are you talking about? I thought you liked it...", I said and my voice cracked at the last words.

She looked down, she seemed to be as hurt as I was in that moment.

"As I did say to you before, I am with Deuce now. I can´t cheat on him, especially not with you.", she said coldly.

"Why? I thought you were honest with me! Didn´t you like it? Or did you do that just for fun, or what? You are the one, who´s playing games here! Games with my feelings!", I shouted, but I didn´t mean to be bad.

Then she took both of my hands and looked at me.

"That is not the problem, Cece. Of course that I did kiss you because...I just felt that I should do that. And I liked that kiss, a lot. And that is the problem.I have some feelings for you, and I can´t cheat on him, I am sorry, but I just can´t.", she said softly, and looked at me with those hazel eyes, full of tears too.

"So, you are doing this just because of him? You love him so much, that you will break my heart like this?", I asked, crying already.

This was the most heartbreaking moment in my entire life.

Rocky looked down.

"Yes...", she whispered, and I was done.

It was too much for me to take, so I just run away from there, I run away from her, with my heart broken and tears all over my face.

I run to our apartment.

"What happend hun?", my mom asked worried, but I didn´t answer, I just run to my room and locked myself there.

I layed on the bed and cried and cried and cried...

My mom was trying to talk to me.

"Cece, what happend?", she asked me from the locked doors.

"Me and Rocky did fight, mom. Please, just let me alone.", I said and she listened and leaves the doors.

What did I do again? Why am I in this hell again? It´s even worse, then it was before.

Rocky chose him, not me. He was the one, he was the right one, the prince on the white horse, the one, who will get married with her, have kids with her and spend the rest of his life with her.

I am just some fucking best friend, which she kissed and had some stupid feelings to, but nothing more.

She will better break my heart, then she will break that his.

Oh dear God, why are you not with me? Why do you do all of this to me again? Am I so wrong person?

And then I cried and cried for the next hours, till I fall asleep...

* * *

The next morning I got message from her.

_I am really sorry Cece, I didn´t mean to broke your heart. Just please don´t do anything stupid like the last time, okay? Rocky_

Oh, so you care about me now? Screw you!

Well, it was my fault, that I played with her and it turns out like this...But she kissed me back! And then she just...

No, I don´t wana think about it anymore.

"What happend yesterday, Cece?", my mom asked me, when we had breakfast together.

"I don´t wanna talk about it.", I said coldly.

I was looking like pure shit, because I was crying all night, and I didn´t have energy.

"You guys don´t fight often, I am sure you will figure it out soon, you two are like sisters."

I sarcastically smiled at that comment.

"No mom, this is something, that we will never figure out. We are not friends anymore and I don´t wanna see her again.", I said and almost started cry, but I was crying so much last night, that there were no more tears inside of me.

My mom looked at me with really serious and worried face.

"Is it so bad?", she asked.

"Yes mom, it is. Can we please not talk about it now?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Cece, what happend between you two?", Ty asked, as we were in my room.

He was worried about me, so he came to make sure everything is allright.

"We kissed, and then she just told me, that she can´t cheat on him. She practically chosed him over me, and it breaks my heart.", I said and sat on the bed, head in my hands.

Ty sat up next to me, his face looked really sad.

"I am so sorry for that Cece. But you should see Rocky, she is just as sad as you are, I saw her crying too.", he said, but it didn´t make me feel any better.

"She was probably crying because of him, because she cheated on him, not because of the fact that she brokes my heart.", I said, little angry.

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It will be okay. You two are meant to be together, and you will find that way to make it possible.", he said and I hugged him tight.

"Thank you, thank you so much, for being here for me, Ty. But I don´t think, that we will be together."

"You will see you will be together one day. You must just believe."

* * *

3 days later

I wasn´t in contact with Rocky, we didn´t talk to each other from the day she breaks me apart.

My mom was little angry, that I wasn´t going outside, and I was still sitting on my butt at home, so I decided to go out, at least for two hours.

Life is a bitch - that´s the reason why I met Rocky outside the bulding we were both living in.

I just looked at her and then keep walking away.

"No, Cece, wait!", she said and she grabs my hand.

"What do you want?", I asked, my voice cold.

She didn´t know what to say, but she was still holding my hand.

"I-I...I don´t know, what to say, Cece.I just want to apologize..."

"That you break my heart and chose him over me? No, it´s okay, that happens to me everyday.", I said and I was trying to take my hand back, but she was holding me hard.

"How many times do I have to apologize? I didn´t want to hurt you and I am angry on myself for that, what I did to you...and to him."

"Oh yes, to him! Why don´t you go and find him? Why are you messing your time with me, the poor stupid Cece?"

I saw the first tears, that fall from her face.

"Don´t do this to me, Cece. I still want to be your best friend, I can´t be without you.", she said softly and hurt.

I sight.

These words were probably the hardest words I´ve ever said.

"Well Rocky, you chose him. And I can´t be friend with you anymore, after all what happend between us. I am sorry, but you don´t need me. You have him and that´s all you need, right?", I said and she looked at me with open mouth, waterfalls on her face.

"Cece...", she whispered, but I just got away from there.

Welcome the the hell again, Cece Jones!


	11. Chapter 10

**The last chapter I wrote broke my heart, really xD But there is still some hope, don´t worry!**

**Thank you again for the nice reviews and for reading :-)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

A week passed away since I last time saw Rocky. I wasn´t going outside, or somewhere, I was all the time at home.

My mom started to worry about me, but I just said, that I am okay, that I just need some time to be alone, without my best friend.

Yep, she still didn´t know, what really happend between us two, but I wasn´t going to tell her. She was probably thinking, that we were fighting for some stupid reason, like other BFF´s do.

But no. This was different, very different. We weren´t angry on each other. In fact, I was angry on myself, because I´ve lost so much, just becuse of my stupid feelings for her. If I only didn´t tell her the truth, if I only didn´t kiss her, if I only didn´t have these feelings for her...

We will be still friends. Best friends, for the rest of our lives, we will be still dancing together, had sleepovers, talks about our super-cute-adorable boyfriends...

But no. I did this, I ruined our yearslong friendship we had. And now I am lost. Alone

Maybe I could be still her friend, but I couldn´t because of him. That fucking Deuce.

She was with him, and I just...I don´t know. The imagination, that she is with him for real, and with me just as best friend, was killing me.

But wasn´t it better then this? Then being alone?

I don´t know what is worse. I lost everything I had. Do I even have some reason to live?...

* * *

I hated school, but this time I was happy, that I at least don´t have to be at home all day.

But there was also negative side of this - I will see Rocky again.

That beautiful girl, who broke my heart, my ex-bestfriend...

My plan was, that I will at least try to not meet her at school, so I just run to my locker as fast I could, and took my books for the next class, which we actually had together, but I will sat faaaar away from her.

As I was taking my books from the locker, I heard someone behind my back.

Please, don´t be Rocky, I prayed and then I turned around.

It wasn´t her.

It was that stupid fucking horny dog shit, but I guess that people call him Deuce.

He was looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"Rocky told me what happend.", he said and I didn´t look at him.

"Let me be Deuce, I don´t have time for this.", I told him and then I start walking away, but he took my hand and pushed me against the lockers.

"You stupid fucking dyke kissed my girlfriend!", he screamed right into my face.

"Let me go you fucking asshole! That is between you two, none of my fucking bussiness!", I screamed back and he looked even more angry.

In this moment, I was hating him so much, that I could even killed him and it will be fine with me.I wanned to punch him, but he was strong and he was holding both of my hands.

But there was something else I could do.

So I kick him into his balls, he screamed from the pain and fall on the floor.

"You fucking bitch!"

"AND NEXT TIME LET ME ALONE YOU FUCKING ASS AND DON´T TRY TO EVEN TOUCH ME! GO AND BE WITH YOUR PERFECT GIRLFRIEND AND JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!", I shouted and then I saw Rocky, looking in pure shock and angst on me.

I didn´t say a word.

"Cece, how could you...", she asked in a small voice, tears in her eyes.

"How could I what? He attacked me! You know what, go and take care of him and don´t even talk to me, I am fucking monster to you now.", I said and run away from there.

* * *

I run to the toilets.

Great start of the day Cece!

In fact, it was okay with me that he was going to kick my ass (and I kicked his balls, yay!), but what shocked me was that she told him about us. It was like a punch in my stomach, she totally ruins my believe to her.

Okay, she broke my heart, but I was still believing her, till this moment.

She told him and he was going to hurt me, she should know that.

Does she hate me so much?

"Cece?", I heard from the doors.

I was sitting on the toilet and thinking, but I wasn´t crying much. Just a few tears leaved my eyes.

"Cece? Are you there?", I heard again and I was sure now, that is was Rocky.

What the hell was she doing here?

"Let me alone.", I said, sobbing.

I heard her sight.

"Please Cece, come out of there, I wanna talk to you."

"But I don´t want to. You wont believe me anyways, so..."

There was silence for a moment.

"I´m sorry, Cece.I really am.", she said and I heard that she was crying too.

That was the worst thing on the world, when I heard Rocky crying.

"Why did you tell him?", I asked.

"Because I wanned to be honest with him. I couldn´t look at him anymore, when I knew I had cheated on him."

Great, this is what I needed! More talking about her feelings for him! Thank you, really!

I opened the doors and looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Then why are you here and not with him? You should go and take care of his balls that I just kicked!", I screamed and started to cry even more.

Then I felt terrible.

"I don´t know Cece...I was worry about you..."

"Oh, really? I am fine, besides the fact he was trying to hurt me!"

She held her face with her hands and I was feeling so sorry for her, that I hugged her.

Yes, I was angry so much, because she told him, but I was also feeling sorry for her. She was the love of my life and it was fucking killing me to see her like this! Crying and being so sad and hurt now.

Maybe, if she was feeling about him like I was feeling about her...That was the reason she was like this. She did cheat on her boyfriend, who was she in love like I am with her and she also doesn´t want to loose her best friend.

Shit.

"Rocky, don´t cry.I am sorry that I screamed at you.", I whispered in her ear and I held her even more tight.

"Don´t be sorry, Cece. It´s my all my fault, that I let this go this far. I should do something, but I don´t know what."

I pulled out of the hug and the gave her serious look.

"You must just be happy with him and find new best friend. You need a best friend, that will be there for you, not like me, because I can´t take this anymore, I can´t just look at you and him everyday and pretend that it´s fine with me.I am really sorry, everything."

"No, Cece, it´s my fault that I kissed you, especially when I knew how you feel about me.I can´t loose you."

I sight.

"You already did.", I said and then I leaved her there, alone.

* * *

When I think, that it can´t be worse, I am always wrong.

Today I hurt her, like she hurted me. Why the fuck? Why the fuck is this still happening? Why can´t she just be okay with the fact that we are not friends anymore, she can be with her awesome boyfriend now.

If he wants to beat me, it´s okay, I understand him.

But please, Rocky, you let me alone.

"Honey are you okay? You look like you have been crying.", my mom said I as walk to our apartment after school.

I didn´t say anything.

"You and Rocky did fight again, didn´t you?", she asked and then she pull me into a hug.

I started crying again.

"It will be okay.", she tried to comfort me, but it didn´t help.

"No. It will not be okay, mom.", I said.

"Will you finally tell me, what happend between you two? Maybe I could help you.", she said and we both sat at our couch.

"But promise me, that you wouldn´t be angry, okay? Please."

My mom looked at me curious.

"I promise, honey."

I sight. Yep, this is a big moment. But I can do it.

"I love her. And she was with Deuce, but we kissed and she said that she can´t loose him and can´t cheated on him, and it broke my heart and...", I couldn´t, but cried again and my mom held me in her arms.

"Oh, I was waiting for this so long. I knew you were in love with her.", she said and I surprisly looked at her.

"How did you know?", I asked, in shock.

She smiled.

"C´mon. The way you looked at her, it was so obvious."

"So, you are not mad or something?", I asked, carefuly.

She just laugh.

"Of course I am not. I am happy that you are in love, especially with that girl.", she said and it makes me really happy to hear that.

But then I looked at her with sad eyes.

"It doesn´t matter anyways now. She is with him and we are not friends anymore, because I didn´t want to looked at that anymore. I am not good enough for her...", I almost whispered.

"You know, she was looking at you the same way. Maybe she isn´t that happy with him like you think she is."

I looked at my mother like she just lost her mind.

"Mom, she CHOSED him over me, what are you talking about? Our kiss was just some stupid little flame for her, nothing more."

"You can´t know that. You should fight for her, or do something, not just watching them."

"Yes, I was trying to, but you see what happend."

She sight.

"Try it again. You can´t loose anything more, you can only win."

And with these words I understood, that there is no other way to be happy. I can just fight for her.

And I will.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey again! **

**I am really sorry for those mistakes I am making, but as I already said at the start of this FF, english isn´t my nature language and I am only 15, so I still can´t write perfect, but I will try to write better :-D**

**Thanks, Author xxx **

**P.S Yuri stuff? Maybe later xD**

* * *

So, here it was - my plan.

I know I already said to her things like - "I don´t wanna be friend with you anymore" and "You already loose me", but in fact, I can´t live without her, so I need to do something about it.

Yes, it´s true that I can´t be her friend, hang out with her and not thinking about her in THAT way, especially when she´s with him, and they are doing all those things I am suppose to do with her.

But there is still a chance that I can win this fight with Deuce. As Ty already said, he must have something, that makes him less perfect, then Rocky sees him.

Maybe he had done something wrong, I don´t know, I just need to find something. And then I will prove Rocky, that I am better then he is and that she can be with me.

I will show her, that I am the right one for her. That we can be girlfriends.

But first, I need to start talking to her again and apologize for the things I´ve said to her.

It was a week since Deuce attacked me, and we haven´t talk to each other since that day. Of course, we sometimes saw each other in school, or in our building, but we never said anything.

Rocky was really sad about the whole thing. I could see that, because when I met her and she looked at me, she seemed so sad and hurt, and it was hurting me too, to see her like that and knew, that it was all my fault.

Ty said to me, that she was acting like this at home too. That she wasn´t talking much and she was really sad.

I couldn´t let it just go, I needed do something.

Oh yeah, and my plan can begin now!

* * *

"Ty? Is she at home?", I asked in the phone.

"Yep, she is in her room, so you can come. Parents are in work and I am going to see some friend.", he said and he was little nervous at the last words.

"Oh, some friend you say? You mean some girl, right?", I said, laughing a little.

"Yes, I will tell you about her later, okay? I am late already, I can´t talk about it now.I let the doors open, so just come inside. Good luck!"

"Thank´s, good luck to you too!"

Okay, so I took all my courage with me, and I came to her apartment.

I slowly closed the doors behind me and then quietly opened doors of her room.

She was there, in her pure beuty, lying on the bed with headphones on, her eyes closed. She didn´t even recognize that I was there, but it wasn´t a problem.

I slowly took her headphones of her head and she jumped from the shock.

"Cece? God, I´ve almost had a heartattack!", she yelled and she was breathing fast.

"I am sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you.", I said and sat on her bed, right next to her.

You should seen her face, it was kinda funny, to see her so surprised. She was just looking at me, still in shock, her mouth open, but she didn´t say anything.

I smiled lightly.

"I came here, because I wanned to talk to you.", I said in a serious tone.

"Oh...I am glad that you came, Cece.", she said and sat up, so she can look right into my eyes.

God, how I missed these deep hazel eyes, and this beautiful face and her perfect smell...

"Cece? Are you okay? You´ve been staring at me for a while.", she giggle and I blushed.

"Sorry...", I whispered and then I started with my speach.

"I am really sorry for all those things that happend. I am sorry, that I told you how I feel about you, I am sorry that I kissed you, because you have a boyfriend and you have all right to be mad at me. I am sorry that I kicked him into his balls, because he probably wouldn´t have kids now (she laugh, when I said this). And finally, I am sorry for being so selfish, that I make you chose between your boyfriend and your best friend, because I am suppose to be there for you always and forever, no matter what happen.", and with these words I ended my speach and looked down at my feet.

I was waiting her for say something, but she was quiet for a moment.

And then she hugged me.

"Oh Cece, you don´t have to apologize for that.", she said and then pull away from the hug.

"It was my fault that we kissed and it was my fault that you were feeling so bad, because of me being with him."

"But I should have stayed by your side, Rocky.", I said.

She smiled.

"So had I. I can´t even imagine how hard it must be for you, to see all of that. And I also broke your heart, when I chose him over you...", she said and she looked down, I saw some tears on her face, so I wiped them away.

"Rocky, it´s fine. You was just honest with me and I respect that you are with him. Yeah, it still hurts me a little, but I think I can handle that.", I lied and smiled.

In fact, I couldn´t handle it. But I will make her chose me over him, I swear!

"Really?", she asked and looked right into my eyes.

"Yes. Can we be friends again?", I asked.

"No.", she said and I looked at her in shock.

She laugh.

"Only best friends.", she said and then she pull me into another hug, this one was long and happy.

"And next time, please don´t kick him _there_, okay?", she said and I laugh.

"Sorry, but you know me."

"Yes, I know you too well, Cece."

We were both in silence for a few minutes, but it was comfortable silence.

"Cece?", she asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You will not give up, will you?", she asked me, it was more like a whisper.

I looked at her with my I-don´t-know-what-are-you-talking-about look.

"I see the way you look at me."

I was quiet for a moment and then I said:

"I will never give up."

She smiled.

"Do I still have a chance?", I asked.

She slowly climbed closer to me and she whispered to my ear:

"There is always a chance Cece, but not till I am in relationship with someone else. You saw what happend."

I smiled and nodded.

Don´t worry, you will be not longer in a relationship, Rocky.

Muahahahaha

* * *

When I got home from Rocky´s apartment, someone called me.

"Yes?", I asked and I heard Ty from the phone.

"I have something on Deuce!", he shouted and I smiled like a devil.

"What is it?", I asked curiously.

"I must show ya. Can I come? Are you at home?"

"Yep, sure."

"Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes."

Oh, I just hope it will be something good for me! If it´s just some stupid thing, that Rocky can handle, it will ruins everything.

But from the way Ty said that, it will be something big.

"Hey!"

"Hi, so, what´s the big news?", I asked him, as we both sat on our couch in livingroom.

Ty looked around him, but nobody was at home, exept me, Flynn was somewhere with Henry and my mom was in the town, shoping probably.

He took his phone and then he showed me some picture.

"What is it?", I asked, still didn´t look at it.

"Just look.", he said and I looked at it.

It was Deuce. With Dina. Kissing...

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS BIG! I KNEW THAT DEUCE WILL MAKE SOME STUPID MISTAKE LIKE THIS! OHHH THAT DICK JUST CHEATED ON ROCKY! I WOULD KILL HIM!", I screamed and Ty was looking as angry as I was.

"Yes! That fucking Deuce did just cheat on her with his ex! I can´t even understand how can someone cheat on Rocky!", he said in high voice.

"He is son of a death, I swear!", I said and start walking to the doors, but Ty took my hand and stoped me.

"Wait Cece, we need to think about it, we can´t make any mistakes now.", he said and I looked at him, less angry.

"I just wanna to punch him, or something.", I mumbled.

"Yeah, me neither, but we need to discuss this. First thing is, how will Rocky deal with this. We can´t just tell her, that he´s been cheating on her, it will break her heart."

I sat up back on the couch.

"But she need to know that. You should show her the picture, and tell her the truth. And then we will kick his ass!"

Ty was quiet for a moment, he was thinking about it.

"We must find some way to tell her that. Some _easy_ way.", he said and I haven´t any ideas for that.

"It can´t be said "easy". I mean, he cheated on her, how easy is that? It´s paintful thing, but I am sure she will be okay with it, I will make her feel better.", I said and wink, it makes Ty laugh.

"You are still that old Cece I know. Okay, but we will show her the picture together and you will take care of her, I will take care of him."

"Deal.", I said, fully happy.

Yes, he did cheat on the love of my life, and it will break her heart, and I am so mad at him, but he helped me in a way. He done a big mistake a he will pay for that!

And Rocky will be just mine.


	13. Chapter 12

**So, new chapter is here! Please review!**

**Thank you :-D**

**Author xxx**

* * *

Well, it was a week since we found out that _thing_ about Deuce, and we still haven´t told Rocky.

Why?

The reason is very simple.

We don´t want to break her heart, I mean, in the last days she was so happy. When she was hanging out with me , I could see her happyness, she was just really happy.

Still smiling and laughing all the time and I was so glad to see her like that.

But what now?

Me and Ty will show her that photo of her boyfriend cheating on her...and it will ruin everything.

In fact, she did cheat on him first, but they had figure it out. But what will happen now?

I know Rocky since I was 4, and I know that she will never forgive something like cheating. It will break her trust to Deuce and everything will fall down in her world.

Should I break her heart like this?

But I can´t hide this from her. No, I am her best friend, and I can´t lie to her, no, that is not right.

Rocky is the sweatest person I know, she is more inteligent then I am, but she can´t go trough things like this. She is too much soft and good for this messed up world.

Yep. But she still have me - and I will stand by her side as long as I´m alive. I got her back.

And Ty will kick ass of that stupid idiot.

* * *

"Rocky?", I ask when we were together sitting in her livingroom, Ty was there too.

"Yes?", she turns to me, fully ready to listen.

I signed and looked on Ty, who was really nervous, but then he nodded and slowly tooks his phone.

"I am your best friend and you know that. This is very hard for me, it doesn´t seem like that, but you need to trust me. I just can´t lie to you and hide this from you forever. We both can´t.", I said and looked at Ty again.

"What? What happend?", she asked, worried.

"Well, when I was out I saw this...", he said and showed her the photo.

That was one of the most terrible things I ever seen in my entire life.

Her face in that moment.

She was looking at that photo in Ty´s phone, like she didn´t believe what she just saw. She started crying and shaking and then she runed to her room.

Ty and me looked at each other, disapointet from ourselfs, what we just have done to her.

"You should go there, she needs you now.", he said.

"You´re right."

I stood up and then walked to her room, which wasn´t locked like I was expecting.

Rocky was lying on her bed, her head in pillows.

I sat up next to her, and started rubbing her back.

"I am so sorry, Rocky.", was everything I could say in that moment.

"Why? Why did he do that to me?", she cried.

"He is an idiot."

She turned around to face me.

"Cece, he isn´t. He did probably cheat, beceuse there is something wrong with me.", she said and I was in pure shock.

"Are you kidding me, right? He just cheated on the most beautiful, smart and sweat person I know and you said that it isn´t his fault? Rocky, I understand you are hurt, but you can´t be insane. He doesn´t deserve you, you are totally out of his leauge." I said and she smiled a little.

"You think so?", she asked softly and I nodded.

"But there must be something I did wrong! Why would he cheat on me?"

Rocky was still crying, but less now.

I took her chin with my fingers and she was facing me now.

"Listen to me, Rocky. It was just his stupid boy ego, that´s why he done that. Boys are boys, they still need something new to try. All that is on their mind is fucking or football or other stupid things like that. It´s not your fault, you are too perfect for him, you need to find someone, who deserves you.", I said.

She stoped crying and she wiped her tears.

"Maybe you´re right.", she mumbled.

I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"I understand that you are broken now, because you loved him so much...", I said with a small voice and looked down.

"I didn´t.", she said and I looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What?", I asked, because I wasn´t sure I heard good.

"I didn´t love him. I was with him, because at the start I was thinking that I love him, but there were no feeling between us.I realized that a long time ago. The only thing that was keeping us together was my dad - he wanned me to date him. So I did, because I was afraid of him."

It tooks 3 minutes till I recognize what she just said.

"Are you serious? So you wasn´t with him for real?", I asked, still in shock, but happy on the other side.

She giggle.

"Yes, I am serious."

"Wait, why are you afraid of your father? He can´t just tell you who should you date."

Her smile falls down.

"You know, he can be sometimes really...bad. He´s screaming at me, and once he hit me, so..."

"HE WHAT?!", I shouted and jumped from the bed on my feet.

"Cece, please let it go for now, okay?", she pleased and I sat up and hugged her.

"I just don´t want you to be hurt. You mean to much to me...", I whispered to her ear and I felt her smiled.

We pulled back from the hug.

"Anyways, there is someone, who I actually am in love.", she said with wide smile playing on her face.

My face went sad, but I was trying to not look so hurt.

"Really? Who is it?", I asked, hoped that it will not be Gunther or some other stupid...

She cut my thoughts with passionate kiss.

Her lips were moving in sync with mine, it was even better then our first kiss. She tasted like cherries, like the last time I tasted her lips.

The best moment in my life.

When we broke the kiss, I looked at her, surprisly.

"You are really good actress, you know that?", I said and she laugh.

"You really believed that I was in love with Deuce?"

"Yes, I mean, you just cried here for him!"

She laughed again and then get closer to me.

"Well, I was afraid of my dad, and I still am, he will be really mad now. But I am done with Deuce, and I finally want to be with someone, who I really love. And you proved me, that you honestly love me too, so...", she whispered.

"We can be...together now?", I added and she kissed me on neck, it makes me shivers.

"Yes, because I love you, Cece.I truly love you and I want to be with you.", she said, her deep hazel eyes looking into that mine.

How fucking long was I waiting for these words!

"I love you too, Rocky.", I said and then we kissed again.

* * *

Yes !

Finally, we were togther! Me and my love interest, my crush, my future wife - we were finally together! Happiest day of my life!

When I walked to my room, all that was on my mind was just her and her sweat kisses.

How beautiful it was.

Awww.

I layed on my bed and looked to the window, dreaming of Rocky.

But there was still this one thing, that stayed on my mind and it wasn´t positive.

Her dad.

I don´t know why he wanned Rocky to be with Deuce, but it was weird. Besides, Rocky can´t tell him that she wil break up with him, and worse is the fact, that she can´t even tell him, that she is with me now.

Her father is homophobic, I know that. He is proud Catholic and he will NEVER let something like ME happend to his perfect daughter.

I don´d mind him. Till he touches her, that will be the last thing he will do!

I swear, I will never let anyone hurt her! She is mine. And I will protect her, till I am alive.

_Beep-beep_

_How is she? Ty_

Oh yeah, he was out and he didn´t know how things were now.

_Well, she wasn´t in love with him! She told me that she was with him just because of your father, and now guess who is she with...:-D Cece_

_Are you kidding me, right? I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH! And that thing with our dad, I didn´ t know that! Sounds weird...But fuck that shit now, let´s be finally happy! Ty_

I smiled on that message. I will never made this without him, and I am so thankful that I have a friend like he is. He is really like my brother, and I will be always there for him, like he was here for me.

_Beep-beep_

_Still can´t stop thinking about you :-) Rocky_

I smiled like an idiot. Yeah, I was thinking about her always, but now she is thinking about me too. And it´s 100% better, when she loves me back. It´s the best feeling in this world.

_Well, I love you so much I can´t even describe it. But we kinda started little weird. :-D Cece_

_How do you mean "weird"? :O_

_We kissed already, and wasn´t even on a date! So, will you go on a date with me? Tommorov? ;-)  
_

I wanned to take this slowly. And the first thing on the list is date - first date, that will be the best date ever! I will make her feel special, because she is special to me.

_*blush* OF COURSE I WILL! *superexcited* _

_Okay, so I will pick you up, um, let´s say 5:00 PM? Is it okay with you?_

_Sure! And where will you take me?_

_That´s secret! :-D :-* _


	14. Chapter 13

**SO, finally something happy in this story, huh? :-D Yes now it will be like a dream for Cece, also for Rocky, but later will something else happen and it will change everything!**

**No I don´t want to be bad or something xD But Cece´s Hell still isn´t over.**

**Thank you guys for reading and for the reviews :)**

**And that thing about Deuce, I like him as a character on the show, but in this FF is he really one of the bad characters and he will not change, sorry to all his fans xD**

**But what about Rocky´s dad? That´s the right question...**

**Please review! Your Guardian Angel xxx**

* * *

Saturday morning.

This morning was different like the mornings before. This time I was waking up with the best feeling ever - the feeling of Rocky being mine.

I don´t know, if we were officialy girlfriends or not, but we will be after this day and after the best date I will make for her. Because she means too much for me, she is like everything in the world. Nothing else does matter to me, only her.

Her eyes, her pure beauty, her smell, her sweatness and cute smile...

I moaned for myself when I was thinking about her in my bed.

Me and her. Finally together, and no one in the world will ever change that.

"Cece? Why are you still in bed, honey?", my mom asked, as she walked to my room.

"It´s saturday.", I said and sat up on the bed.

She looked at me, like she was surprised by the way I was acting.

Yes of course, I was smiling from ear to ear - and I finally wasn´t looking like shit.

"Let me guess. You finally get over the fight with Rocky.", she said and smiled.

"Yes, and not only that, mom."

Mom sat up on the bed right next to me and looked at me curiously.

"Tell me everything!", she said, acting like some crazy girl in my age and I was feeling little embarassed.

It was my mother, every teenager is feeling awkard in moments like this.

"Well...we are gonna go on a d-date today.", I said nervously and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God Cece, that´s awesome! I am so happy for you! I told you she likes you the same way and you didn´t believe me!"

"Mom, she was with Deuce back then, actually, she still is...", I cut myself and started thinking about it.

Because in fact she still didn´t break up with him. Or did she?

"Be careful Cece, I don´t want you to make a cheater from her.", she warned me, pointing a finger.

"No, he did already cheat on her and their relationship is past now, but I don´t know, if it´s official or not.", I said, little confused at this fact.

"Then text her or something. I must go now, because I need take Flynn to some shop with clothes.", she rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"That will be really hard."

"I know. You have fun tonight! Bye, love ya honey."

"Love ya too, mom.", I said as she left my room.

I quickly grabed my phone and texted Rocky.

_Morning Rocks! Did you sleep well? I was just wondering if you already said something to Deuce, because...You know, I don´t want you to be in trouble or something...Cece :-*_

2 minutes later I got a message from her:

_Morning Cece :-D Of course I did sleep well, I had a dream about you! :) Well, about that, I called him yesterday after what happend and I broke up with him. He was mad, but he is now with Dina again, so I don´t mind him :-) Don´t worry, there´s no more problems now. And I am soooo excited for today! P.S LOVE YOU Rocky :-*_

I smiled.

So there really isn´t anything standing between us? Just our love? How long was I waiting for this!

Yes, Cece...God is finally with you.

* * *

1:02 PM

And I was getting ready for the date. I dressed up in a beautiful blue dress, very simple, but I liked it most. I puted up my make-up, and checked that I was perfect.

And I was. My hair was little curly, make up was without any mistake and my dress was just breathtaking.

Yes. I was fully ready to go on a date with the love of my life.

1:59 PM

I knocked on the doors of Rocky´s apartment, waiting for her to open it.

When she did, and I saw her, my world slowly stoped for a while.

She was wearing red dress, red flower in her perfect hair, red lipgloss and I was just standing there with my mouth open like an idiot.

"Is that too much?", she asked nervously and I shooked my head.

"You...you are so beautiful Rocky, that it isn´t even possible.", I said and she blushed.

"Thank you, you also look gorgeous.", she complimented and I smiled and looked down.

I loved these little sweat flirting moments we had.

She closed the doors behind her and then we walked together down the stairs in our building.

I stoped a cab and we both got in.I whispered the adress to the driver and he just nodded.

"You still keeping it as a secret?", Rocky asked me and I nodded with a smile.

"Yep. But I am sure you will like it."

We were holding hands all the time. Actually, we were doing this even when we were only best friends, I don´t know why. But I loved that, we were so connected, that I could feel her aura.

Sounds weird?

Yes, maybe it is, but I believe that there is something really special between us, some kind of connect. It always was there, between us and now it´s even bigger then it was before.

The cab stoped and I gave money to the driver. We walked out of the car and we were standing in front of a restaurant. It was one of the best reastaurants in the city, and I knew that she would love to go there.

Especially on a date.

"Wow, Cece are you serious?", she asked in shock.

I smiled and nodded.

"Only the best for the best girl in the world.", I said and then we walked in.

We sat up together, I already had a reservation there.

You are probably asking yourself, from where I got money for that, but I had a really good friend as a owner of the restaurant.

Girl named Alice. I knew her since I found out about my real orientation. I started searching for people like me, and I found her. We were hanging out together, but just like friends. She was 25, but what? She was really helpful, actually, without her I will be probably lost and I will never be okay with myself.

She was really awesome, one of those cool ones, with bitchy attitude, but still adorable.

She promised me, that when I would finally ask Rocky to go on a date, she will make a reservation for me in her restaurant. So she did.

"This place is awesome Cece! You really surprised me.", Rocky said and she looked around her.

The restaurant was in Italian style. And that was something we both loved. Actually, our dream was that we will go there once together. So it had some kind of magic, being there.

"You like that?"

"Of course! But there is something that I like even more, then this place.", she said and winked at me.

It made me blush.

The date was perfect, like I planed. We talked a lot, and most of the time we were flirting. I didn´t know that Rocky is such a flirt! She always looked so shy, and now she was playing with me like I was a toy.

I liked it.

After the date we were slowly walking trough the town. We decided not to take the cab now, so we can be together longer.

It was evening already, when we almost got home.

"You are shining like the stars above us.", I whispered to her, she smirked and looked at me.

"I am not, stop making me blush.", she laughed.

"I just want you to feel special, because you are special for me Rocky, you don´t even know how much.", I said and when stoped walking and faced each other.

"Cece, thank you for the best day of my life. Really, you made me feel special, and I can´t even describe how much I love you.", she said and lean for a kiss.

This kiss was slow, passionate and full of love. She was so soft, I felt like I was flying, like I was right between those start above my head.

She let my tongue dance with that hers, they moved in sync.

We pulled out from the kiss, our foreheads still touching. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I know it´s a stupid question, but...will you be my girlfriend, Rocky?", I asked.

"I was thinking that you already know the answer, but to make it official - Yes, Cece, I will be your girlfriend.", she whispered, and then we kissed again.

Most happiest person on earth - Cece Jones.


	15. Chapter 14

**Review :-D Nothing else to say...thank you! Author xxx P.S This chapter is short, but I didn´t have time to make it longer, but the next will be longer! **

* * *

It was 9:23 PM and I was laying in my bed, still thinking about the perfect first date I had with Rocky. I couldn´t even imagine better date. And the way she was looking at the date, so breathtaking! And her sweet kisses, and laugh and everything...

Everything was special for me. When we were holding our hands, or just smiling at each other, or flirting...Every second was priceless. Because I spend the best time ever with the loved one. And we were officialy girlfriends!

The feeling of her being finally mine, after all what happend...I was thinking about how thankful I am now.

I don´t who should I thank for it, if it was God or some other magical power, but it brough the love of my life to me and that was all what I needed to live (expect stupid things like water or oxygen, of course).

_Beep-beep_

I didn´t exept any messages, but I was wondering if it was just a good night message from Rocky.

_Cece? Can I please come? I really need to talk to you. Rocks_

I sat up on the bed and looked worried at my phone. Well, it sounded bad, probably something happend.

_Sure you can come! Window or doors?_

_Window, _she answered and then I quickly opened the window.

Rocky climbed inside of my room, only in her PJ´s and she hugged me.

"What happend Rocks, are you okay?", I asked and looked at her face.

She was crying.

"H-he f-found out ab-bout me and D-deuce.", she cried and we both sat up on my bed. I held her closer to me.

"Who? Your dad? And what did he say?"

I started to worry - like really worry, because she was shaking now, not from the cold but from the fear. She was holding my hand so hard, it didn´t make me uncomfortable, but afraid of what happend.

Rocky was quiet for a moment, like she didn´t want to tell me. Then she looked at me and I saw it.

Bruise on her cheek.

I haven´t see it till now, because it was dark.

"Oh my God Rocky! He did this to you?!", I shouted, shocked. I slowly rubed her cheek with my fingers and took her even closer to me.

"P-please Cece, I don´t wanna talk about it now. I just...want to feel safe.", she whispered and I looked at her deeply.

I was so angry on that fucking dick called her dad, that I was ready to go to his apartment and kick his ass! He is her father, for god sake, how could he do this to her?! How does he even dare?! She didn´t anything wrong, she just broke up with her stupid boyfriend, that´s all.

But I couldn´t do anything, when Rocky wanned me to be there for her.

So I nodded and we both climbed into my bed. I held her from her backside, my legs intertwined with hers, one of my hands around her stomach, holding her hand and my head on her shoulder.

"I will protect you, Rocky, and no one will ever hit you again.I promise.", I whispered to her ear and I felt her smile a little.

"Thank you Cece, for everything. Will you hold me like this all night? Please."

I smiled and kissed her on cheek.

"Of course I will. I love you, Rockstar."

"I love you too, Cece.", she said and we both fallen asleep.

* * *

I woke up very soon in the morning, because my head was full of thoughs.

Rocky was still sleeping in my arms, and she was looking so unbelievable cute, that it wasn´t even possible. Waking up next to her was just ... like I wanned my life to be, forever.

But then I got back to the previous thoughs. About her dad, that fucking bastard.

I was 100% sure that there was something wrong with him, that he was insane. Why the hell will someone hit his own daughter, just because she broke up with her boyfriend, who was an idiot?

Especially, when that daughter was Rocky. She always had A+ in school, she had the best reputation, she was one of the best dancers ever, she was good at home, never told something bad to her parents or even brother. She never cursed, or smoked or even drank.

Yes, Rocky was the daughter that every parent wish to have. But her own dad is like that! He is sick or something, because it isn´t even possible, to hit that pure angel!

"Good morning.", Rocky mumbled and smiled at me, sleepily.

Awww, how cute she looked!

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?", I asked and started playing with her hair.

"Mmm, of couse I did", she said and puted herself even closer to me.

She was rubing my stomach with her hand, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Rocky stop, you know how it makes me feel.", I whispered and she giggle.

"Someone´s turned on here.", she mumbled and kissed me deeply.

When we pulled out from the kiss, I looked at her seriously.

"You know that we need to talk about what happend yesterday.", I said and she looked somewhere away.

"What do you want to talk about? I told him that I broke up with Deuce and he was so angry that he did this to me. That´s all."

I softly rubed her cheek.

"But why does he want you with him so badly?", I asked, because it didn´t make any sense.

She sighed.

"It´s not about Deuce. He just wants me to be with some boy."

"But why?", I asked, still confused.

The she looked at me with sad face.

"He thinks that I spend too much time with you and that you are a bad influence for me. In fact, he thinks that ... there is something more between us, and I didn´t even told him, he never saw us together when we were kissing or something, but he somehow knows how I feel about you. And he is really worried about it, ´cause you know, he is Catholic and biggest homophobic on earth."

It surprised me, I mean, were we that obvious? First Ty, then my mom and now her dad? Shit, and I was thinking how good can I hide my feelings.

"If it´s because of that, we don´t have to continue, I don´t want you to get hurt again.", I said with a small voice.

"Awwww, you would do that for me?", she asked, but then she just kissed me again.

"I will never break up with you, no matter what. My father will get trough this, if he likes it or not. You are the only thing, that is really important to me, Cece.", she whispered, when our foreheads were touching, and we were both smiling.

"I love you so much, Rocky. And remember, that I would never let anyone hurt you again, okay?"

She just nodded and then we continued with kissing and cuddling.


	16. Chapter 15

**New chapteeeeer :-D So, please review :-D Thank you, Author xxx**

* * *

"Ty?", I asked him, when we were hanging out at Crusty´s. Deuce wasn´t working that day, so it was okay, and we decided that it will be great, spend some time together.

"Yep?", he asked and looked up to me.

We were both eating pizza and I was lost in thoughts.

"Me and Rocky...were we so obviuos? I mean, my mom, you and your dad did recognize it and I don´t know how it´s even possible.I was thinking that no one knows how I feel.", I said and he giggled.

"People are not blind, Cece. The way you´re looking at her and the way you touched each other...You really seemed to be more then just best friends.", he said and then he grabed another plate of pizza.

"But best friends are doing things like that, don´t they?", I asked, still confused.

I am happy that I am with her and that Ty and mom are okay with that, they actually love us being together, but I am still somehow not okay with the fact that people could see how I felt.

And probably how she felt too.

"I don´t know how to explain it to you. There was always something between you, something that the other could feel. Like light.I felt it around you two, I don´t know why. Probably some weird connection between you two.", he said with serious face a I looked at him, surprised.

Because he was somehow right. Yes, I´ve always felt something like that, like that wasn´t only love, but something even more. Some connection between us, some magic.

Everytime our eyes locked, I felt her so deeply, that I can´t describe it. When she touched me, it made me shivers and comfortable at once, she was like my angel.

White angel, who saved dark angel. And that dark angel was me.

"I think I understand how you mean it.", I mumbled and he smiled at me.

"You two are meant to be together and no one in this world will break you apart, even my father.", he said and his words made me warm inside.

I was so thankful for him, because he was believing in us, he supported us and even protected us...

_Flashback_

_"Do you think he will go out from there?", I asked Ty, when we were standing in front of Crusty´s together, waiting for Deuce._

_We planned this for a long time, he cheated on Rocky - maybe she wasn´t in love with him, and she cheated on him first, but we still wanned to kick his ass. _

_So we were waiting outside of Crusty´s. It was dark already, 9:33 PM and it was getting cold outside._

_6 Minutes Later_

_We finally saw him._

_"Hey you fucking bastard!", Ty shouted on him and he jumped from the shock._

_"You scare the fuck out of me! What do you want?", he asked, annoyed from us._

_"What do we want? You cheated on Rocky! And you will pay for it!", I said and he laughed into my face._

_"She cheated first! But maybe you have some right, because I never broke up with Dina. We were always together, I just needed something new, some new toy for play, if you know what I mean.", he chuckled and I couldn´t hold myself anymore._

_I punched him in face and he shouted from the pain._

_"You fucking bitch!", he screamed and held his face, but then Ty came closer to him and kicked him into his stomach, then into his back and Deuce falled down on the ground._

_"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, YOU WERE PLAYING WITH MY SISTER?!", Ty screamed as he kept kicking and punching him, until he was all bloody._

_Then I stoped him._

_"Enough, I think he get what he deserved.", I said and kicked Deuce for the last time into his balls._

_"Just in case.", I said, giggled and then we both walked away and let him laying there._

"Enough about me. What about you and your new girlfriend? You didn´t say much about her.", I said and he blushed a little.

"Well, we were just on three dates, but I think I like her...a lot."

I smiled, happy for him.

"Tell me something about her, how is she? How does she look like?"

"Her name is April and she is really sweat. Long blond hair, blue eyes and beautiful spirit. I can talk with her about everything, you know, and I never get bored. And she also like rap music, so I honestly think that we could be really great couple."

"Awwwwww, that´s so sweet! And you are just dating? Aren´t you in relationship?"

He looked little nervously at me.

"That´s the problem. I still don´t know, and I am afraid to ask her. What if she says, that I am just like a friend for her?"

Ty looked really worried, but I held his hand and smiled at him.

"From what I heard about her from you, she wouldn´t tell you anything bad. I am sure you don´t have to be worried about it, just ask her and you will see. Besides, I don´t think there is a girl who will like you just like a friend, I mean you are smoking hot! If I was playing for your team, I would totally be into you.", I said, winked at him and he giggled.

"Thank you, sis."

* * *

Me and Rocky were in our apartment, watching TV together. It will be awesome, if there wasn´t my little brother, who was still staring at us, like we were UFO´s or something.

"Could you please not kiss in front of me?", he asked and I gave him death glare.

Rocky blushed and sat further from me.

She was so sweet when she felt embarrased, that I smiled at her cuteness.

"You are so cute.", I whispered and she blushed even more.

"Ewwwww.", Flynn looked at us, disgusted when we were cuddling.

"Shut up, you are just jealous, because I have the best girfriend EVER!", I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I am not, I just want to watch Power Rangers. Could you please go to your room, Cece?", he pleased and I looked at Rocky, questionable.

She just nodded, so we both stood up and walked to my room.

"So, what are we gonna do?", she asked, sitting on my bed and looked curiously at me.

I sat up on her lap, my hands around her neck, smiling from ear to ear.

Then I kissed her on lips. She was surprised, but she kissed me back.I moved from her lips to her cheek, chin and then to her neck.

"Mmm, Cece, what are you doing?", she moaned and I smiled.

"Don´t you like it?", I whispered and she shooked her head.

"Of course I like it, I just don´t want to go _that_ far now.", she said and I giggled.

"Rocky, I am not raping you, I am just making out with you. I wouldn´t go that far today, okay?", I whispered and kissed her on lips again.

"And are you sure you can hold yourself?", she asked, tease in her voice.

I smiled as our foreheads were still touching.

"That is a hard question.", I said and then continued our make out session.

* * *

One hour later

And we were both laying next to each other in perfect silence, just looking into eyes of that other.

It wasn´t awkard silence, but very comfortable silence, like everything had already been said and our eyes were saying everything we needed in that moment.

I felt her so much, I felt that light Ty was talking about before. Yes.

She is definitely the love of my life, my other half, my future wife, mom of my kids, the person I will die next to, my soulmate.

Rocky was my world. Everything I needed.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked as she rubed my hand.

"You.", I said simply and she blushed.

"Weird, because I was thinking about you too.", she giggled and kissed her on forehead.

"I love you so much can´t even imagine, how much..."


	17. Chapter 16

**Well, I´ve been thinking about more P.O.V´s, so I will do some :-) It should be just Cece´s story, only her P.O.V, but I could try to write someone´s other P.O.V :-D  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, and for the reading. I am really happy that I can write this story, so I can be at least somewhere out of this world. **

**I am 15 and this is one of the few things that keeping me alive.**

**Author xxx**

* * *

I woke up, my head on Rocky´s stomach and my hands around her.I felt her warm even trough the T-shirt she had. It was very nice way of waking up. I looked up to her, she was looking at me, smiling and playing with my hair.

"Mmm, good morning.", I said and moved myself up to her, so we could stare right into each others eyes.

"Good morning to you too, red."

I loved when she called me like that.

"Does your mom know that I slept here?", she asked and looked at the doors, like she was waiting for her to enter.

I laughed, because she looked like she was guilty from something.

"She does Rocky, don´t worry about it. Besides, she never had some problem with that."

"Are you sure she didn´t change her opinion for that?", she asked and I started to laughing really hard.

"Rocky, c´mon, she is okay with you and me."

"What if she thinks that we were...", she asked with a small voice and I looked at her, now little more serious, but still smiling.

"I didn´t have talk with her about this, but I don´t think she will mind, if we wouldn´t be loud...", I said with a tease in my voice and she smiled at me and moved herself closer to me.

"You think that we could be quietly?", she whispered and slowly touched my stomach.

I could see her passionate stare and I could feel her hand slowly rubing my abs on stomach. And it started to be REALLY HOT in there...

"I don´t think so, because I..., I stoped myself, get myself on top of her and kissed her on lips, "will make", I continued down her neck, " you scream.", I said, kissed her on chest and she moaned.

I felt that she liked it a lot, but I got too far and she stoped me.

"We have time for these things, Cece. I want to take it slowly.", she whispered and then she kissed me on my lips, with passion, but she pulled away as fast as she could.

Yes, it was hard not to rape her right there, right in that time and I was sure that for her it was as hard as it was for me.

But I had the same opinion - that we should wait. Even when it was that hard, I mean, Rocky IS smoking hot!

And I am sure, that there will be some moment, very soon, that she will turn me on so much, that I would just jump on her and rape her.

For now, we need to wait. But when that moment will come, it will be the best time of our lifes!

. love.

* * *

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

When I got home from Cece´s , all I could think about was her and our sweet moments we had together. I just couldn´t stop thinking about her, she was just...I don´t even know how to describe her.

Little fire that always keeping me smiling and not only that. She was always standing there, by my side and I am still blaiming myself for that, what I did to her and that I haven´t start dating her sooner.

Because I was in love with her for a long time, I was just afraid to tell het the truth.

But now is everything like it should be.

I am with her, with my little red, my soulmate and we are happy

Well, maybe there is still something, that can ruin everything...

"Raquel? Where were you?", my father asked, as I walked to our livingroom.

"It´s all right Curtis, she was at Cece´s, they had sleepover.", my mom said, smiling from the kitchen.

But my dad looked pissed off. He was going to said something to my mother, but he was somehow afraid, so je just sat on the couch, still looking at me and thinking.

"Don´t you think that you are spending too much time with that girl? Maybe she is bad influence for you.", he said and my mom gave him bad look.

"Dad, why do you think that she is a bad influence for me? I mean I am still that old good Rocky, your perfect little girl. I am not doing anything bad.", I said and crossed my arms on chest.

"Yes Curtis, she is her best friend, it´s normal that they spend time together. Besides, Cece is a good girl too, you don´t have to worry about it.", mom said and I was so thankful that she was protecting me like this.

He doesn´t. He had still that upset look. Then he stood up and get closer to me.

"God will not let you to be in haven, Raquel, because sinners are not invited to haven.", he whispered, when my mom wasn´t looking at us and then he left me there, with shocked expression on my face.

That hurted really bad...

* * *

"Hey Cece, want to hang out?", I heard from the phone. It was Alice. We didn´t hang out in a long time, so it was nice from her, that she called me first.

"Yep, where do you want to go?", I asked, waiting for her answer.

"What about that coffee shop at your street? I heard that they make the best coffee in the whole Chicago!", she said, excited and I giggled.

"Sure, I know where it is. I will be there in half an hour. Is is okay with you?"

"Yeah, see you there!"

I dressed myself up in a black shirt with red tie, red converse and black hat. I started to dress like this - not like a boy, but like someone, who "wear the pants" in relationship between two girls.

I loved my style, and Rocky loved it even more, so I was feeling really comfortable and self-confident at once.

Actually, Alice had similar style, but it was still different as that mine. I was original.

"Mom, I am gonna go out, okay?", I shouted to her bedroom, where she currently was.

"Okay honey, be home soon!", she said and I left our apartment.

When I got to that Coffee shop, called Galaxy 11, I sat up to the bar and asked the waiter for one coffee, with vanilla flavor.

I knew that Alice will be late, so I ordered that coffee, not waiting for her.

"Sorry for being late, but I got this at least.", she said, sat up next to me and showed me some paper.

"What is it?", I asked and she just smiled like devil.

"Number. From one chick I just met.", she said with her head up and I just giggled.

"How do you do that? You got every chick you meet on street, I am sure they are not even gay, but you turn them.", I said and took a sip from my still hot coffee.

Alice ordered some coffee too and then she looked at me.

"You know, you are even more sexy then I am, you could have more chicks then I have."

"Yes, but I am happy now, with Rocky and I don´t need anyone else to be involved."

She grined and shooked her head.

"So, you are telling me that you are not attracted to anyone else?", she asked me and I smiled at her stupid question.

"Of course I am not. Only one I see is her.", I said, proud of being her girlfriend.

"Well, I think I understand you, I mean, I seen her and she is smoking hot! Man, if you weren´t dating her and she was little older...", she cutted herself and get lost in her thoughs.

"She is just mine.", I said with a smirk, pointing a finger to warn her.

"And did you already...", she looked at me, curiously and I blushed a little.

"No, we have time for that.", I said and took another sip from coffee. Alice was right, the coffee was really great!

"Save it for someone else, I know you want it."

This moment started to be little awkward. I mean, of course I wanned it. But we have time. Or...should we already? NO! We have time...

"Alice, you are 25 years old womanizer. I think I should take care of myself and of things like this.", I said coldly and she laughed.

"Yes, and you are 15 years old girl, with body full of hormones and with a really HOT girfriend. So don´t give me that shit about "waiting" for something, you should just go for it.", she said and took sip from her coffee.

I was quiet for a moment.

"I am waiting, because I want it to be the best time of my life, and because I want her to be fully ready for it. I don´t wanna just have sex and pleasure, I want to _feel _it, do you understand that? That´s why we are waiting. Because we love each other so much. We need to be ready.", I said and she looked at me seriously now.

"Maybe you are right. Sorry I shouldn´t compare you to myself. I don´t really have any serious relationships, so I don´t know how it is.", she said and looked down, sadly.

"Oh, I didn´t meant to make you sad, Al. I am sure you just need to find the right one and you will see how real love is.", I said with my hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and me and mouthed "thank you" to me and then we continued drinking and talking till the evening.

* * *

When I was walking home, I walked around Rocky´s apartment and I heard some noise, so I stoped myself and listened to that.

_"Leave her alone! You should be there for her, not against her!", _I heard Rocky´s mom and I started to worry.

They probably found out about us...

_"It´s a sin! And I will never support her in such a bad thing like that!", _her dad screamed and I heard Rocky crying.

I wanned to go there, kick his ass and held Rocky in my arms, but I couldn´t. The doors were locked and besides, I wouldn´t help change her dad´s mind.

_"It´s not a bad thing! It´s her! She is your daughter, you should support her always and love her! But you are insane!"_

_"I am insane? Are you kidding me? Your daughter is the one who is insane!"_

_"Stop fighting! Please!"_, Rocky shouted and I felt pain inside of me.

I wanned to be there with her so badly...

I heard slamming doors and then Rocky´s small cry.

I quickly get to my apartment and send her a message.

_Rocks, are you okay? I heard it all. Please answer soon! Love, Cece_

* * *

**_Rocky´s P.O.V_**

_Beep-beep_

I looked at the phone, which was next to me on my bed.

I was just laying on bed, crying. My mom was trying to make me comfortable, to make me feel safe, but she didn´t help me. I needed Cece.

And I needed my dad. My dad, who will stand by me and support me and be just...be just my dad.

_Flashback_

_"What is wrong with you, Curtis? Why are you so hard on her? Rocky didn´t do anything bad.", my mom said, as we were sitting in the livingroom together and my dad was still acting like I was the most terrible person on earth._

_"You should ask your daughter, she knows what´s wrong.", he said coldly and my mom looked at me, curiosly and worried at once._

_I swallowed hard, I didn´t know that it was this bad._

_I mean, he was always thinking that there was something between us two, but now he was acting like he did see us together. And maybe he did..._

_"Rocky?", my mom asked and I looked at her, very sad and I took a deep breath._

_"Mom, I am with Cece. We are dating, and I know that you will probably hate me now, but I feel what I feel and I can´t change it.", I said and looked at her, shaking and waiting for her respond._

_"Oh honey...", she said and huged me._

_"It´s okay, I am okay with that. And when you are happy with her, then I am happy for you both. There is nothing I would hate you for, just be yourself Rocky.", she whispered to my ear and I held her even harder._

_"Thank you mom, you don´t even know how much does it mean to me, to heard you saying that.", I said, tears in my eyes, but those were from happyness, not from sadness._

_But then my father jumped from the couch and pointed a finger to me, really angry._

_"YOU ARE TOLERATING HER THAT? SHE IS BAD AND SHE WILL BE IN HELL, BECAUSE IT´S A SIN! BIG SIN!", he screamed right into her face and now I started to real crying._

_"Let her be! You should be there for her, not against her!", my mom said and stood up in front of him, looked even more angry then he was._

_"It´s a sin! And I will never support her in such a bad thing like that!", he screamed and I was crying like a baby, it was just too mcuh for me to take, they were fighting because of me...And I hated to see that, to be the reason why the fight._

_"It´s not a bad thing! It´s her! She is your daughter, you should support her always and love her! But you are insane!"_

_"I am insane? Are you kidding me? Your daughter is the one who is insane!"_

_"Stop fighting! Please!", I screamed at them both and my father looked at me, with dissapointment in his face._

_Then he left us, he got into the bedroom and we were just standing there, my mom tried to make me feel better, but...Wasn´t helping._

_End of the Flashback_

_I am okay, but I need you.I really need you...But I can´t come now, it will be even worse if we will meet now. Love you, Rocky _

I heard my phone ringing, but I didn´t answer it. I fallen asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**New chapter! Thank you for reading and reviews again, it made my day :-)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

I didn´t sleep all night. I couldn´t, because I was still thinking about Rocky and about what happend yesterday. She got into big fight with her father because of us two being together and I was so worried about her...

It was 7:06 AM and I couldn´t wait any longer, so I grabed my phone and quickly called her.

"Rocky?", I asked and I heard her sleepy voice. I was glad that at least she had some sleep.

"Yes?", she asked.

"I just wanned to make sure that you´re okay. Did he do something to you?", I asked, my voice shaking from anger and worry.

"He didn´t, don´t worry about it, Cece. He just...screamed at me and he practically said that I am not his daughter anymore.", she said and cried at the last words.

"Oohh Rocky, please don´t cry. Don´t you wanna come? I want to hold you and make you feel better.", I said and I was praying that she can come.

There was silence for a moment, but then she finally answered.

"I think I can. Dad isn´t at home and my mom is okay with us, so...I will be there in 5 minutes.", she said and I was glad for that.

But she sounded hurt and I knew she really was. As I said already, Rocky was one of the nicest and sweetest people I ever known, and she loved her whole family, and also her dad. He was sometimes pretty strict, but she loved him anyways and this was like a punch in her face from him.

He hated her for no reason. Just because of the way she was and that was probably the worse thing he could do to her.

When I opened the doors for Rocky, she jumped on me and huged me. I heard her quietly crying and sobbing.

"Rocky...", I whispered to her ear and huged her even stronger. I felt her shaking in my arms, and I felt my own sadness about this whole thing.

"What´s wrong with me? What did I wrong?", she asked, crying even more.

"There´s nothing wrong with you, you know that.", I said to her as I rested my forehead on hers, our eyes locked.

"Come to my room with me, we will talk there, okay?", I said, she nodded and I held her hand as we both walked into my room.

She sat up on my bed, I sat right next to her and held her again, she placed her head on my shoulder.

We were just sitting there quietly, holding each other. Rocky slowly stoped crying and then she looked at me.

"What will happen now, Cece? Will he hate me for the rest of my life?", she asked and I looked down, then back to her hurted eyes.

"I don´t know, Rocky. Maybe he just needs some time for think about it and accept it.", I said and rubed her back slowly.

"But what if not?"

I signed. Well, this was exactly the same thing like it was on Glee. With Santana and her abuelita. And people are telling me that Glee is just some stupid bullshit and it can´t happen in real life? Screw those people!

"Rocky, you need to be strong. I don´t know how will things go now, but you can be sure as hell that I will be always right here, by your side and I wouldn´t let anyone hurt you again. Nobody will mess up with my girl, okay?", I said and she smiled for the first time today.

"Thank you, Cece. I am so lucky that I have you.", she said and pecked on my lips.

But then I pulled away and looked really seriously at her.

"There is also other way...", I said with small voice and looked down.

She looked confused.

"What other way do you mean?", she asked slowly, frowned.

"Well, maybe you should just listen to him and...you know. Maybe your family is more important then me, if you don´t want to loose your father, it´s okay with me...", I said and she looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"How can you say something like that?", she asked, almost shouted and then she grabed both of my hands.

It was hard for me to say that, it really was. But I was ready to do everything for her to be happy, EVERYTHING! Even let her go...

"Listen to me, Cece. You are the most important thing to me, if my dad likes it or not. I will never leave you for reason like that, never, do you understand what I´m saying? I love you, I honestly do.", she said and I smiled lightly.

Then we kissed passionately and I didn´t know where I was for half minute.

She pulled away and giggled when she saw my impressed and frozen face.

"I love you even more, Rocky."

* * *

Rocky was with me all day. She called her mom and she was glad that Rocky was feeling better, so she let her have a sleep over in our apartment.

I was trying to make Rocky as comfortable as I could. We were out together almost all afternoon, then we came back to our apartment and we watched some shows on TV.

Mom was in work and Flynn was with Ty.

Rocky was leaning on me and I was holding her, softly rubing her arm under the blanket. It felt so good to me, being with her like that, cuddling and not care about anything else.

This was how I wanned to stay all my life. With her, on our couch, in our apartment, married together, later our little kids playing around us...

I wasn´t even watching the TV, I was focused on her all the time and she did recognize it.

"Do you even watch it?", she asked, giggling.

"Um, yep, sure.", I said and she looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, really? So, who is the killer?", she asked and I started to thinking quickly.

"Um..that guy in black sweatshirt.", I said and pointed on him and she started laughing really hard.

"Cece, there is not killer on that show, it´s a comedy.", she said and I smiled emabarrased.

"Well, sorry that I can´t pay attention to some stupid show, when you´re next to me. It´s not human possible.", I said and she smiled at my compliment.

"Don´t be cheesy, Cece.", she said and blushed and I moved closer to her.

"I am not, I am just being serious.", I whispered to her ear and then I kissed her.

And that´s how our make out session began. Soon, I was sitting on her lap and kissing her passionately, she was holding my back and I had my arms around her neck.

I was kissing her on her lips, cheeks and neck and I felt that I was really turned on. And she was too, she moaned everytime I kissed her harder and I knew where was this going...

"We should stop, because I don´t guarantee that I will hold myself for a long time.", I whispered into her mouth, breathing fast just like her, because we were both in heat.

She smiled and looked at me with spark in her eyes.

"What if I don´t want to stop?", she teased.

"Well, we don´t have to.", I said, we both looked into each others eyes and started making out again.

This will be really interesting night...


	19. Chapter 18

**So, here is the next chapter :-) Today is my birthday, so I will try to make this chapter THE BEST! :-D **

**Thank you for waiting and for the nice reviews ;)**

**Love you all, Author xxx**

* * *

I really don´t know how, but we ended up in my bed, still making out and I was on top of Rocky. I was kissing her all over her neck and she was moaning softly. Her skin was so soft, I smelled her perfect parfume and I saw her like an angel.

The doors were locked of course, in case that mom or Flynn would come sooner, because if they will found us like this, God...That will be really embarrasing, and I can´t imagine how would I explain them...

I slowly moved to Rocky´s chest and started unbuttoning her shirt, then I trowed it somewhere on the floor and I kissed her on chest.

"Mmm Cece.", she moaned my name and I smiled at her.

"You like it?", I whispered playfuly and she nodded with her eyes still closed.

Everytime I touched her skin, I felt her shivered. I felt that passion between us, it was so strong and I wanned her so badly, that it wasn´t even possible. She was smoking hot and I was SO in love with her, that I wanned this to be something memorable.

Something, that we both never forget.

When I started moving down her flat stomach and kissing her, something really bad got into my head.

This was maybe our first time together, but it wasn´t her first time...

I stoped myself and looked at her, she noticed my worried face. She sat up and rubbed my cheek.

"What´s wrong, Cece?", she asked me and I didn´t look at her.

She was trying to read from my face.

"Oh...", she said and then she smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling?", I asked, hurt, because if she knew what was I thinking about, it would be mean if she smiled at that.

"You are still my first.", she said and I frowned.

"How do you mean that?", I asked her and she got closer to me.

"It maybe looked like we did it, but well, he had some problems in his pants, so...He was trying to, but nothing happend.", she whispered to my ear and I smiled widely.

I was laughing so hard in my mind. That fucking son of a bitch couldn´t make Rocky scream, but I will!

Then I pushed her softly back to the positon she was before and continued where I stoped. She giggled and closed her eyes again, enjoying the pleasure I was giving to her.

I slowly unzipped her bra and started licking her nipples, she moaned even more. I played with her breasts for a moment, they were just so perfect.

"You are so beautiful, Rocks.", I whispered to her and kissed her on lips gently.

My body was on fire and hers too, I was pushing my body against hers and I felt more and more horny.

"Mmm, but it´s unfair, you are still dressed.", she said playfuly and I quickly undressed my T-shirt and trowed him behind me, also my bra and pants, so I stayed only in my sexy red panties.

"Better?", I asked her and kissed her on neck, she nodded and smirked, when she saw my whole body. Well yeah, I am sexy too, but she is most sexy girl at this planet, I swear.

After another round of passionate kisses I got to her pants and unbuttoned them, I saw her cute pink panties and I smiled.

I gave her last serious look.

"Are you sure?", I asked her and she looked at me with those deep hazel eyes. She was so beautiful, that I couldn´t but smiled like an idiot who was in love.

It was really truth, Rocky, my best friend and also girfriend was under me, half naked and turned on just like me and we were about to make love, first time in our lifes, first time together.

Nothing else was on my mind in that moment, just her pure beauty and amazing spirit.

"Yes, I am.", she said and I kissed her on lips last time before my hand slowly moved into her panties.

"Just tell me if it hurts okay?", I asked and she nodded, fast breathing.

I put two of my finger inside of her and she moaned my name.I started slowly moving them in and out and she started moaning aloud.

"Oh Cece, I need you...", she moaned and I smiled and started licking her perfect stomach, my fingers were faster and faster and I felt Rocky´s pleasure. I felt her nails in my back.

"Please, more...", she pleased and I smirked and continued moving my finger inside of her.

Then I felt one of her hand in my panties and I moaned too, when I felt her inside of me, it was the best feeling ever, her fingers were so soft. Our bodies were moving in sync with each others movements, it was just like in haven.

We were getting faster and we both moaned more as we felt that we were both so close.

"Rocky...", I gasped softly.

"C-cece...Ahh.", she whispered when I touched her sweet spot.

We both screamed when we finally felt orgasm runned through our bodies, and then we relaxed next to each other, our looks full of love and happyness.

"I love you so much.", I whispered to Rocky and kissed her.

"I love you too, Cece. Thank you for the best night of my life.", she said and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Next morning I woke up and looked at Rocky, who was still sleeping in my arms. I smiled, when I remembered last night. That was the best night in my whole life, for sure.

I never felt so good, never in my entire life. It wasn´t only the sex thing, but also that trust we gave to each other. We weren´t only connected in that physical way, but also our spirits were dancing together like one.

Yes, she was absolutely the best thing that happend to me. The most beaufitul and sweet person in this world, who understands me, always stays by my side and loves me just like I love her.

I was sure, that she would be my wife one day and we will be both happy together and no one will break us apart, not even her stupid father, or someone else. Nobody in this world will hurt her anymore, because I will protect her no matter what.

Because she is the reason that I live, she is the reason I smile, she is the reason I breathe. She is everything to me.

"Stop staring at me, I feel it.", she mumbled and smiled, her eyes still closed.

I cuddled to her and kissed her on cheek, my hands and legs intertwined with hers, I felt her hot breath on my neck.

"Sorry, but you are so beautiful that I just can´t help myself.", I said and she blushed and giggled.

She liked when I complimented her, and I was doing that very often. But what, I was always honest and truthful.

"You are beautiful yourself.", she whispered and I heard someone walking to our room.

I quickly covered us with blanket, because I didn´t want someone to see us naked.

"Hey girls, you should get up, it´s almost time for lunch.", my mom said and smiled at us, Rocky and I smiled back nervously.

"Sorry mom, we were up all night and we are still little sleepy.", I said and she gave us curious look.

"What were you doing all night?", she asked us and Rocky swallowed hard.

"You know, watching movies, talking...just typical sleep over, you know.", I lied and I was praying that she would believe me, because she knew when I lied.

She was quiet for a moment, but then she just shrugged, smiled and left us alone in my room.

"That was close.", Rocky whispered and I felt her heart beating fast.

"Yeah, but I think she believed me, so we´re fine.", I said and slowly kissed her on neck.

"Mm Cece, stop. I am not able to do something now, when you´re whole family is at home.", she said and tried to pull away from me, but I was holding her wrists.

"Relax, I just kissed you.", I giggled.

"Yeah, but you know. From one innocent kiss, to one passionate sex.", she whispered to my ear and looked at me with sparks in her eyes.

* * *

**So guys, how did you like it? This is my first time, when I write about first time, so sorry if it was bad or something xD REVIEW! :-D Thx **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey again! Thank you for the nice reviews and reading, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Author xxx**

* * *

"Hm, you look different today.", Alice said as we were walking through the park and talking. She noticed that I´ve been smiling like an idiot all the time. Of course, who wouldn´t after night like that?

"Why?", I asked, still smiling and she tried to read from my face.

"Ooooooh, god it!", she stoped herself and smiled widely.

I looked at her and waited for her to say it.

"You finally listened to me, and you had your first time, right?", she asked and then she gave me 5.

"You rock lil red.", she shouted and I giggled.

Alice was really important person to me. Someone, who knew how I felt, someone who can always give me a good advice. She was like my older sister. Maybe she wasn´t good influence, because she was little...promiscuous, but what? I loved her anyways.

"How was it?", she asked me when we began to walk again.

"I can´t even imagine better first time.", I said and remembered that night.

"You are lucky, my first time was just TERRIBLE."

She looked like she was really disgusted by the memory of her first time.

"Really? Why?"

She sighed and frowned.

"Well, it was on stairs.", she said and I opened my mouth in shock.

"How is that even possible?", I asked and she giggled a bit.

"I was drunk, she was drunk, and not only that - we were both VERY horny, so it happend right there. It happend, when I lived in L.A, on one huge party, so I was praying that no one had seen us like that."

"You never told me that you lived in L.A. Why did you move out of there?", I asked curiously, because L.A is like the BEST place on Earth, and I would never move out of there.

"Because of one crazy ex-girlfriend. She was obssesed with me, so I had to move out of there. But I was thinking that I would come back there.", she said in small voice and I felt little hurt.

But I didn´t say anything. She was one of the best friends I ever had, and I didn´t want to say goodbye to her, but it was her life and her own decisions.

"Oh, come on, red! You look like a sad puppy! Don´t be sad! I am not talking about the close future. I will wait for you to grow up and then we will all go there, together with your hot girlfriend."

"Are you serious?", I asked her and looked at her optimistic expression.

"Of course I am!", she said and then I hugged her.

"I can´t wait until I turn 18 then.", I whispered to her and she smirked.

* * *

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

"Hey mom.", I said as I walked to our apartment.

My mom was sitting in livingroom, watching some romance comedy as usually.

"Hi honey, do you wanna watch TV with me?", she asked and I nodded and sat right next to her.

She put her hand around my shoulder and hugged me, I hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Where is dad?", I asked and her smile was quickly gone.

"I don´t know honey, he is probably still in work.", she said and looked back to the TV, she probably didn´t want talk about it, but I wanned to.

"Do you think that he is still mad?", I asked carefully and I saw something in her eyes, something that told me the things were still bad.

"He is. I was trying to talk about it with him many times, but he is stubborn and I don´t know what to do.", she said and put her head in hands.

It was hard to see my mother like that and knew, that it was all my fault. All these fights were just because of me and my relationship with Cece, but what could I do?

I couldn´t break Cece´s heart like the last time, I was hopelessly in love with her and my dad couldn´t change that fact.

But it was also hard to watch my family being ruined. Ty was still somewhere with his new girlfriend, because he didn´t want to listen to all those fights we had. He was trying to help me first, of course, but then he understood, that my dad will not change his mind.

Mom haven´t sleep so many nights, that she seemed really tired now and my dad...

My dad was not giving up. He was still fighting with it. He was screaming at me and my mom everyday, and I was also tired of it. We were only lucky that he didn´t beat us again...

I heard the doors slapped and it wasn´t no one else then my father. He had that mad look again and I took my moms hands and held them in my owns.

"Hey, daddy...", I whispered and swalloved hard.

"I am not your dad.", he said coldly and my mom started crying again.

"Please, stop. I don´t wanna fight anymore.", I said and stood up in front of him, my eyes full of emotions.

I saw, that he had some tears in his eyes too, so he wasn´t that cold like I though he was.

"You know that I love you, Raquel. But you need to understand that I am just worried about you and your soul. I want you to be happy and saved from the hell, so please, stop it. And everything will be okay, everything will be the same like it was before.", he said, almost crying and I started crying too.

"But I can´t do it to her, not again. I am too much in love with her...", I said and I noticed his hurted face when I said this.

"Think about it. If you will continue with this relationship, I will move out and you will never see me again, not even your mother. But I give you second opportunity, fresh start. We can move out of here, the whole family and you can start again, we all can. You will forget about her soon, don´t you worry.", he said and then began the longest silence in my life.

That was the worst thing. Chosing between the love of my life, my little fireball Cece, and my family.

I looked to my mothers eyes and I knew that I couldn´t do it to her. She loved my dad too much, she wouldn´t survive it without him.

But will I survive without Cece?

Can I hurt her again? No, I can´t!

But maybe...maybe she would understand it this time and...maybe she will find some new girlfriend, someone better then me.

I sighed and looked up to my father again.

"Okay...Let´s move out of here, if it´s the only opportunity to make you happy.", I said and with these words my life fell down and my heart was broken to million little pieces.

I hated myself. But I made the best decision for my family...Not for myself.

* * *

**Cece´s P.O.V**

I started to worry. I haven´t see Rocky for two days, and she wasn´t answering my messages and calls. When I knocked on her doors, no one was answering.

When I called Ty, he wasn´t answering too, it started to be really weird and I couldn´t think about anything else, but her.

What was going on here?

Somehow I knew, that her father had something to do with this...

And then, something about 7:35 PM I got message. Message, that broke my heart...

_We moved out. It was the best decision I could make, because I can´t be with you anymore, so I chosed my family over you. Please, don´t call me, don´t text me and don´t try to find me. Dad tooks Ty´s phone, so he wouldn´t contact you anymore. Sorry, Rocky._

And that´s how my Hell began again...


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey hey! I am really sorry for making this story so sad xD But I planned this from the begin, so :-D **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing ;-)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

_**5 years ago, Cece and Rocky are both 20**_

My life was mess, nothing more. I didn´t have any reasons to , I never thought about suicide or something like that, but I lived like a ghost, I didn´t see any future in front of me. I wasn´t thinking about what was I doing, because there was nothing important to me anymore.

I lived in L.A together with Alice, just like we promised to each lived in Santa Monica, really cool place! Our apartments were right next to each other and we were hanging out together almost everyday.

Alice was the only person I had in that time, only one who supported me and was still with me. She was my only family I had in that time, she was holding me when I needed to be held, she was wiping my tears when I was crying. And she made me smile everytime I needed. She was like my older sister, no, she was even more, she was like me.

Like my other half, she always understood my feeling and she was showing me the way I can forget about them, but I still didn´t. I was just pushing them deeper inside of me.

I left my old life, I left my mom alone with Flynn, I left Shake It Up Chicago, I left my dreams and my heart back in Chicago.

My new life looked pretty different. I started smoking, drinking and sometimes also doing weed. Well yeah, Alice wasn´t really good influence to me, but what? I didn´t care anymore about my life.

Besides, it felt so much better when I could forget everything for at least few hours - in this way was drinking and weed kinda positive for me and I was lucky that I had them.

I was an adult, in world where was everything just fucked up, so I was living just for stupid things like that. Me and Alice were hanging out almost everyday in some clubs in L.A, for people like us and I had many many many girls in my bed already, just like Alice did. But there were no feelings, just fun and pleasure, nothing more.

Alice didn´t have a girlfriend neither, so we were both something like womanizers. I wasn´t proud of it, and I never would be, but how I already said, I didn´t care anymore.

I was also working in one of those clubs, called Memory, as a waitress and Alice had some weird jobs, she was doing something different every single day, but it was her own bussines.

Yes. My life without Rocky sucked. You think I didn´t try? I did. I was searching for her for almost two years, but I never found her again. And that just killed me inside.

I loved her so fucking much, and I still love her, after 5 long years. I still can´t forget about her and I see her in everything. Every memory of her is playing in my head non stop.

And that´s another thing that´s killing me - that I can´t forget her. She was and still is the love of my life, I can´t just find someone else and forget about her, because it´s not possible.

We were meant to be...

But something went wrong and now...I am just lost. And in Hell - again.

* * *

"What the fuck happend last night?", I asked Alice, as I woke up next to her in my bed.

Of course that nothing happend between us, that´s never going to happen, but I wanned to know what were we doing, because I didn´t remeber anything.

I was rubbing my eyes and I tried to remember what happend, but I had hangover like hell. Alice was still sleeping and she was mumbling something.

"Hey, wake up!", I said and I pushed her from the bed, she fell down on the floor and yelled.

"Damn! What are you doing?!", she shouted from the floor and I giggled.

"What were we doing yesterday?", I asked and I looked next to my bed and saw some bottles of Jack Daniels.

"Probably drinking or something.", she mumbled and stood up.

"Yeah.", I said and then looked at my phone.

3:36 PM

"God, we were sleeping almost 12 hours.", I said and looked at Alice, who was trying to wake up, but she still looked like a mess.

"I am gonna take a shower."

"Go to your own apartment then.", I said and she laughed.

"You are so nice today, sis.", she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever.", I growled and when she left I started cleaning up all that mess around me.

My apartment wasn´t very big, but I liked it and I was trying to have it as much cleaner as I could. And that was really hard, because of my wild lifestyle and all those partys and everything what was going on there.

The hangover was killing me at first, but after couple hours it was better and then it finally stoped.

_knock-knock_

"Who the hell is it?", I mumbled angrily for myself and opened the doors.

Some pretty girl with long almost red hair and blue eyes was standing there and smiling at me. I automatically turned on my hotness and flirting mode and I smiled at her.

"Um, I forget my phone here.", she said with smirk on her face and I frowned.

"You were here?", I asked confused and she got closer to me.

"Don´t you remember me?", she whispered to my ear and it made me shivers.

"Ohhh...Angie, right?", I said, pointed a finger at her and she smiled widely at me.

"Good that you remember my name."

"Come insinde, I will look up for your phone.", I said and she walked in and sat up on the couch.

"Don´t you know where it can be?", I asked as I came back from the bedroom where I didn´t find it.

"I find it already, it was here under the couch.", she giggled and I tried to remember that fucking night, but it was really hard. Were we...doing it on...the couch? Well, probably yes, but I didn´t want to ask her, so I just smiled.

"You wanna stay?", I asked, but she stood up and slowly walked to the doors.

"I have some work to do, but maybe next time...", she said and kissed me passionately and then she left.

Another sexy chick on my list of Cece´s Sexy List. Check.

_10 Minutes Later_

I was getting ready for my work. I wasn´t feeling good, but it wasn´t that bad, so I decided that I will go to work today. I needed those money, you know, drinks and ciggaretes are pretty expensive in these times, so...

And I also need some food, pay for the apartment and of course clothes and things like that. There was no more mom who was giving me money, just me who took care of myself.

I was just doing my make up, when I heard

_knock-knock_

again.

"Who the hell is that again?!"

"Al, don´t you dare if it´s you!", I shouted but then I heard that someone knocked again, so it wasn´t her. She would probably shouted something back, or just opened the doors by herself.

Sure, she had keys of my apartment. Just in case something would happen to me, and I wouldn´t be able to open the doors by myself.

I walked to the doors and opened them and then I saw...R-rocky and...she was holding a ...baby? in her arms and she was crying.

I wasn´t believing my eyes, she was really there, in front of me! She looked even more beautiful then last time I saw her, of course, she was an adult now and she was smoking hot!

But here pure hazel eyes...Those I missed the most.

"H-hey, Cece.", she whispered to me and I just stood there, with my mouth wide open.

Was it real or just another halucination from the weed I just took?


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey dear readers! Oh yeah, this is pretty cool, huh? :-D I LOVE to write these chapters right now, it would be better and better!**

**Thank you for everything, review!**

**Love you!**

**Author xxx**

* * *

I was thinking that some blackout will come, but nothing. I was just standing there and staring at her like an idiot and she was giving me sad and hurt look.

"W-what are you d-doing here?", I asked, still paralyzed.

"I can explain you everything, but please can we come inside?", she asked and looked around herself, like she was afraid of someone.

I slowly stood on the side and she walked in together with that kid. It was little girl...who looked exactly the same like Rocky. She could have 2 years.

Rocky walked to my apartment, then she slowly put the baby on my couch and said something to her, she nodded and stayed there.

Then Rocky turned to me.

I didn´t say anything, but I hugged her tight. She was surprised at first, but then I felt her arms around my body and I felt like I was alive again, for the first time in those whole 5 long years.

I finally felt her warm body and her soft smell and everything, I didn´t believe that it was really true.

We held each other for long time, then we both pulled away, but I was still holding her hands.

"H-how did you find me?", I asked her. In fact, I wasn´t curious how did she find me, I was EXTREMELY HAPPY that she found me, no matter how. But there were so many questions running through my head, that I didn´t know what to ask first.

She sighed and looked at her kid.

"Can I turn her some cartoons, so we can talk somewhere in peace?", she asked and I nodded, then turned the TV on, on Disney Channel and then we walked to my kitchen.

"Do you want something?", I asked, but she shooked her head and sat up on the chair.

"I just want to explain you everything what happend.", she said and I sat in front of her, ready to listen to every word she will say.

"I found you because of your mom, she gave me your adress. She also said something about that you didn´t call her for a long time...", she said and looked at me with that deep look and I just felt that amazing feeling again - feeling of being again with my love.

But then I realized what she just said.

"Oh yeah...I wasn´t talking to her for a long time... But that is not the point of this discussion, I want to know what happend to you, and...why you have a...", I stopped myself and realized that she have a baby, so...

She...she is probably happily married and she...gave birth...Oh my Godness.

It was like some glass of my hope just fell on the floor and broke into million pieces. Those days when I was dreaming about OUR family, about OUR wedding, OUR honeymoon and kids that we would have together...Those days were gone...

She probably just came to see me, because she felt somehow guilty...

FUCK!

"No, Cece, listen to me. I know what are you thinking, but you need to listen.", she said and grabbed my hand.

"So, tell me the whole story.", I said and she looked down, then back to me.

"I didn´t want to leave you like that, Cece. I really didn´t, but I had to chose between you and my family and..."

"And you chosed them, yeah, I know that already.", I said and it sounded pretty mean, but I didn´t want to be mean.

"Let me finish the sentence.", she said but didn´t sound angry or something.

"Sorry."

"My dad said that he would leave my mom if I would stay with you. And I couldn´t do that to her. They were married for almost 20 years and our relationship was just starting...I was thinking that we would easier forget about each other, then my mom and father. I was thinking, that you will found someone else and me too, and..."

"You didn´t believe in our love?", I asked, hurted and shocked at once.

"I did. You don´t even know how much I did, I just...I didn´t know what do to back then so I just run away with my family. And that was the biggest mistake in my whole life."

"What happend then?"

Rocky was nervous and I saw it. She started shaking a bit and she was trying to hide it, but well, she wasn´t good at it.

"Rocky, you don´t have to talk about it if you don´t want to.", I said and rubbed her hand, but she shooked her head and took some courage.

"When I turned 18, my father found me a boyfriend. We were together not even 2 months and my father pushed us to the wedding. I didn´t love him, of course. His name was Nick and he was stupid and always angry for something, but my father saw him as a perfect husband and father of my kids...And after our wedding it happend and...Emily was born.", she said and looked in her direction and smiled at her.

I was out of words, out of this world even. She is...married with some dick and...she have daughter...who is beautiful just like her.

"He started to be real idiot. He was screaming at me and Emily, he was getting drunk every single night and he started beating me...And it remindet me of my father, and I couldn´t take it anymore so I run away and I..."

"You found me.", I end up the sentence for her and she nodded.

"H-he was beating you?", I slowly asked and looked at her.

I felt so fucking angry! Another stupid asshole, dick, an idiot, fucking cocksucker in Rocky´s life!

I moved closer to Rocky and held her in my arms, because she started crying, when she remembered all of that what she just said to me.

"Shh, you are safe now."

"But it looks like I am just using you when I need help, but I swear, I couldn´t contact you...My father and Nick were controling me every minute and I-I..."

"Rocky, stop.", I said as I held her cheeks in my hands and I looked right into her eyes.

"I understand it, okay? You don´t need to apologize for that, I am okay, because you explained everything to me. Both you and Emily are safe here, okay? I just need to...change my lifestyle for a little bit.", I said and looked with my oh-shit-this-would-be-interesting look and I rubbed back of my head.

Rocky looked confused at me.

"What lifestyle? How do you live now?", she asked.

Well...I didn´t want her to know it right now.

"That´s for another day. Anyways, don´t you have some bag or something with you?", I asked when I realized that she didn´t have anything else with her, beside her purse.

"Some of them are in my car, but I didn´t took everything with us, because I didn´t have so much time for that.", she explained.

"Oh, okay."

_knock-knock_

I heard it and I knew that this could be Alice or...some girl I knew.

Holly fuck.

"Um, don´t you wanna open the doors?", Rocky asked and raised one her eyebrow and I swalloved hard.

"Erm, yeah.", I said and I walked to the doors, praying that it would be Alice.

"Hey.", Angie said and smiled at me with her sexy smile and I quickly walked out from the apartment with her.

"Look, I can´t today, I...I have something to do.", I whispered to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh, really? Someone else?", she asked, playing with my fingers.

"Um..."

"You don´t have to explain it, I understand. We both know how your and All´s rep is, so is mine. Just call me when you would have time, honey.", she said, kissed me and walked away.

"What kind of rep was she talking about?", I heard from behind me and I automatically frozed.

"Erm...", I looked at Rocky, who looked kinda sad and dissapointed.

"Can we talk about it later?", I asked and she nodded and we both walked back to apartment.

She was the one who had husband, not me! God, what if she was thinking that I was dating her? I need to explain it to her.

I was lucky that I had two beds in my bedroom, so Emily could sleep in her own bed. She fell asleep pretty soon, but yeah, she was kid.

"I will sleep on the couch."

"No, you will not.", I said and I grabbed Rocky´s hand and she sighed.

"You will sleep right next to me. I wasn´t with you for 5 years and I want to...held you in my arms finally. I missed you so much, Rocky, you don´t even know how. I didn´t stop thinking about you, not even for a day.", I confessed to her and she smiled at me lightly and got closer to me.

"I didn´t neither.", she whispered to me, "but it looks like you have someone else to think about.", she said, her smile was gone.

"N-no, you don´t understand it Rocky. I am not in relationship with anybody, it´s just my crazy lifestyle and...Only one I see is you.", I said honestly.

"But why did you kiss her?", she asked, and I smirked because of her cute jealousy.

"She kissed me, and as I said, I will explain you everything tommorow. You don´t have to worry about it, there is no one who can be better then you.", I whispered and hugged her.

We were holding each other for few moments and then we pulled away.

"I would give you something to sleep in.", I said, I grabbed something from my closet and gave it to her. She was still taller then me, but those shorts and T-shirt were good for her.

"Thank you.", she said and then she went to the bathroom and locked herself there.

I smirked for myself. Yeah, we saw each other 5 years ago, but she was still that shy like she was before. Well, she wasn´t like this when we were together, but well...We are probably at the start again.

"Hey Cece, where the f...", I cutted Alice with my hand on her mouth and I pushed her out of my bedroom.

"Shut the fuck up Alice, kid is sleeping here!", I whispered angry to her and she looked totally confused.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Weed again, Ce?", she asked seriously, but I shooked my head.

"Look, I don´t have time to explain you everything now, but...Rocky is here.", I said and her mouth was wide open now.

"WHAT?!", she shouted and I stoped her again with my hand on her mouth.

"Be quiet! Don´t forget about that kid!"

"Wait, what does that have with Rocky?", she asked confused and I rubbed my forehead.

"It´s hers, okay? Now let´s get the fuck out of here and don´t show your ass here till I call you, kay? Bye!", I said, she frowned and left my apartment.

I walked back to the bedroom, Emily was still sleeping. Thank God for that, Alice was one of those loud people, trust me.

"Everything´s all right? I heard some noise..", Rocky said as she opened the doors from bathroom and when I noticed how she looked I couldn´t but stare at her like an idiot.

She giggled and blushed.

I mean, she looked smoking hot in those black shorts and white T-shirt and I was amazed. Not only in that sexual way, but also in that way that she looked like an angel. She was an angel to me. And she always would be.

"Stop staring at married woman, Cece.", she said and I looked sadly down to my feet, but then I felt her arms around by stomach and her whole body on my back.

"I didn´t mean it like that, Cece, I am sorry. You know that I never loved anybody else then you.", she whispered to my ear and I enjoyed that feeling of her holding me like that.

"Mm, we should go to bed.", I said and we both layed to my bed, I covered us with blanket and we were facing each other, holding our hands under the blanket and rubing them.

Even when it was dark now, because I turned all the lights off, I saw her beautiful face and deep hazel eyes, because of the light of moon.

How much in love I was in that moment...

"Cece?", she broke the comfortable silence between us.

"Yeah?"

"Will you forgive me someday?", she asked and I moved myself closer to her and rubbed one of her cheeks.

"I already did, Rocky. I don´t want to be angry, because I don´t feel angry anymore, when you´re finally here again. I just want you to promise me something."

"What is it?", she asked curiously.

"Promise me, that you will never leave me again.", I said, waiting for her to answer.

Her face was unreadable, but then she smiled and kissed me passionately. I was flying...Finally, after so long time, I felt those perfect lips again...Of course, I was kissing so many girls last years, but this kiss was just special.

Because it was kiss with my love, my only true love.

When she pulled away and our forehead were still touching, she simply said:

"I promise."

"I would protect you both. As long as I am alive, I will be right here next to you, and I would take care of you and Emily.", I whispered to her, held her even tighter to make her feel protected and she looked at Emily, who was sleeping on the next bed.

I would never forget that look. She looked at her with such an protectfull and loving look, I never saw her looking at someone like that.

"Thank you, Cece.", she whispered to me and we kissed again and then we fell into restfull sleep and I finally felt happy.


	23. Chapter 22

**Another chapter! :-D Review, thank you, Author xxx**

* * *

I woke up a lot sooner then Rocky and Emily. And waking up right next to her, my true love, was just like a dream...I can´t even describe how good I felt in that moment. Her head was on my shoulder and her arms around my stomach, she was breathing slowly and sleeping restfully. Her warm body was like a home for me - it was like I finally got home, after all those 5 years.

Rocky was always my home - we could be together anywhere in the world, it wouldn´t matter. As long as she is with me, I am happy and I don´t need anything else for my happyness - just her.

Of course that I couldn´t feel better, but there were also some problems about this big change in my life. First of all - my lifestyle. I need to change it. I mean, half of L.A knows me like a womanizer. When I´m walking through the city, almost every girl turns around and gave me smirk or her number.

Rocky can´t know about it. But I am sure she will find out about it, soon or later. I don´t want her to know about it, because I feel embarrased and not proud of myself for this reputation I have now.

Plus, there is Alice and her bad influence. She is my sister (we are not sisters in real, but I call her my sister) and I love her, but she can be sometimes pretty...Well I can change myself, it will be hard, but I can be like I was. But she is like this and she will not be different. And I am sure she would be angry on Rocky...

And Emily...Alice is cursing almost still, so I have to keep her far away from the baby.

Alice + Rocky + Emily + my whole lifestyle = really bad combination.

I must take care of it all. And that will be really hard...

I noticed that Emily was up, she was sitting on the bed and looking around herself. I slowly got up from the bed, trying not to wake up Rocky, but she was still sleeping.

"Hey Emily.", I whispered to her and knelt next to her bed.

She smiled at me.

"You are Ceeceee, right?", she asked me and I was kinda surpised that she already could talk.

"Yes, I am.", I said and she touched my cheeks with her hands.

Emily looked exactly the same like Rocky. She had curly brown, almost black hair and big hazel eyes. Her touch was soft, she was still smiling.

"You look pretty, Cece.", she said with her childlike voice.

"Oh, thank you, so do you. Did your mommy said something about me to you?", I asked and looked at Rocky, who was still sleeping, then I turned back to Emily.

"She said that you are someone really important to her.", she said and it made me feel warm.

"What are you talking about, guys?", I heard Rocky sleepily said and I turned to her. She was laying there, in her pure beauty and she was watching us, with wide smile on her face.

At some point I had feeling that we were looking like a...family.

"Nothing much, just getting know each other.", I said and we both smiled at Rocky.

"Awww, that´s cute.", she said and I wanned to kiss her in that moment, but I stoped myself when I realized that Emily probably didn´t know about us.

Rocky noticed that and giggled.

"You don´t need to worry about it, I already explained it to her.", she whispered to me, when I sat up next to her.

"How?", I asked curiously.

"Well, I explained her, that I am not in love with her father and I never was, and I said that I am in love with you. She have no relationship with Nick, so she understand it. Besides, she is very smart girl.", she said and then she looked at her daugher, proudly.

"Just like you.", I said, winked and pecked her on lips.

"So, what do you guys want for breakfast?", I asked, even when I knew that I have to go to grocery, because my fridge was empty.

"Um, Emily eat mixed vegetables for breakfast and by me...it doesn´t matter, just surprise me.", she said.

"Okay, I am gonna to grocery, I will be right back.", I said as I dressed myself quickly, "Rocky, don´t open the doors, even if it would be Alice, okay?", I warned her and she frowned.

"Alice? She is here?", she asked, confused.

"Yep, she is living right next to my apartment.", I informed her. They knew each other, of course, they met when we were dating, but Rocky thought that she was kinda...too _bad, _but that was her opinion, I couldn´t change it.

Well, she was maybe right...

"I´ll be right back.", I said and walked out of my apartment.

I was honestly praying that no one will come to visit me. I really don´t want Rocky to meet someone from my new life...God, that would be pretty interesting and...bad.

I bought some vegetables, juices and pancakes, because I knew that Rocky loves pancakes! I remember those times, when she was eaiting breakfast with us, and she always ate her pancakes first.

When I was walking back to my apartment, I saw Alice.

"Hey, stop yourself right there!", I shouted and she turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, good morning to you too, Cece. I just wanned to talk.", she said.

"Look, I know that we need to talk about this, but please can it wait? I have no time now.", I said and slowly walked to the doors.

"So, you are changing yourself now, huh? Don´t you think it´s little late for that? I mean, it looks like she´s just using you because she don´t have a place to stay with her kid.", she said and those words hurted really bad.

"Shut up, Alice, you just don´t understand it! She finally came back to me, and I don´t mind why. I am lucky that she is back and I will take care of the whole situation, I just need some time.", I said and she smiled and shooked her head.

"Okay, it´s none my bussines anyways, do what you want to do. You know that I am here if you need something, but when she would hurt you again, don´t tell me then, that I didn´t tell you that it will happen."

"Fine, whatever. I´ll call you later.", I said and I opened the doors of my apartment and walked in.

Rocky was now fully dressed, together with her daughter and they were sitting in my kitchen. Emily was sitting in her lap, their were laughing about something and I smiled for myself, when I saw them like that.

They looked really cute together, and Rocky looked so...I don´t know how to describe it, you now, like mother. Like she was taking care of her little daughter and she was really responsible.

Well, she always was. I mean, I was in so many troubles and she always got me away from them.

"I am back.", I said and put the food on the table.

"Hey hey hey. I brought our bags from the car while you were gone and I put them in your bedroom, don´t you mind it?", she asked and I just smiled.

"Of course not. You are home here.", I said and started making breakfast.

When I was mixing vegetables for Emily, I felt Rocky´s body against my back, her arms around my stomach and her head on my shoulder.

"I didn´t thank you yet, so thank you...for all that you´re doing for us.", she said and kissed me on my cheek, I smiled and blushed a little.

Then i turned around and put my arms around her neck.

"You are welcome. I would do anything for you, just to make you happy, Rocky, and you know that. And you made me the happiest person ever, when you finally got back to my life.", I confessed to her, our foreheads were touching now.

"I love you so much, Cece.", she said and kissed me, I kissed her back with more passion, but then I pulled away when I realized that Emily was still there.

"I would rape you if there wasn´t your little daughter.", I whispered to her and she smiled against my lips.

"I know.", she said, smirked and we pulled away, I continued making breakfast.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reviews, keep reading! :-D Author xxx**

* * *

"I gotta go to work tonight.", I informed Rocky, when we were watching TV together in my livingroom, Emily was sleeping in the bedroom.

"Oh, you didn´t tell me where do you work.", she said and looked at me curiously.

"Well, I am waitress in one club.", I said and felt little embarrased.

"So, you don´t dance anymore?", she asked and I felt even worse now...

"I-I still kinda dance...", I said and looked down to my feet.

This is something I didn´t mention. I am waitress in one club for gay people, and um...I am doing only that. Me together with other waitresses are dancing...on the bar sometimes, just to earn more money.

I am not a striper! It´s just a ...little hotter dance then usual. I didn´t really mind it, till now, when Rocky´s back in my life.

"But tell ma what are you doing for living. Well, what were you doing.", I said and smiled at her.

"I am doctor, neurosurgeon.", she said and I looked proudly at her.

Of course, Rocky was always so smart and everything, she deserved to be someone special. And she was. I never wanned to go to college, but she did, and it worth it.

"That is great, Rocks!", I said and hugged her tightly.

"Would you mind if I stay like this?", she asked and layed on my side, I giggled and placed my hands around her.

"Of course not."

One of the most favorite things in my life was this - cuddling with Rocky. I just love her soft body and everything, I love when I can just hold her and don´t even think about it, just feel it. She was also always very cuddly.

"Rocky?", I break the silence between us and silenced the TV.

"Yes?", she looked at me.

"Are we...are we now together again?", I asked her and she stared at me for a minute.

But what? From the moment she was in my life again, we haven´t talk about us. We talked about Emily, our jobs and how it all happend, but we didn´t talk about our relationship.

Yeah, we kissed and we were acting like girlfriends, but was it official?

She still have..._husband_. Ewwwwww, how awful word.

Rocky sat up straight and then she seriously looked at me.

"I-I am still a married woman, practically, but I am in love with you and I want to be only with you, Cece.", she said and I saw some tears on her face, so I quickly wiped them away and kissed her.

"Me too, Rocky. So, the answer is yes?", I asked with smirk and she giggled.

"Mhm.", she mumbled and pulled me into another kiss, this one was pretty long and also passionate and I started feeling turned on. I mean, REALLY turned on, because she pushed me down on the couch, so now was she on top of me, kissing me all over my neck.

"Mmmm, Rocky.", I moaned and she smiled against my skin.

She didn´t stop and continued, I was getting horny more and more and then...

"What are you guys doing?", I heard and the next thing I heard was when Rocky fell on the floor, because she jumped from me in the shock.

"Are you ok?", I asked her with giggle and she nodded.

"Um, we were just...", she tried to find some excuse, but she couldn´t.

"Cuddling?", I said and Rocky nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, cuddling.", she said nervously and Emily just smiled at us.

The most embarrasing moment - when the 2 years old child of your girlfriend see her on top of you, making out with you. I was pretty sad that she destroyed our making out and maybe something more...

But I couldn´t be mad at that little angel.

Rocky sat up next to me and put Emily on her knees. She held her in her hands and kept smiling at her and I couldn´t, but smiled too.

They were so cute and like two most beautiful girls in the whole galaxy.

Rocky noticed the way I was staring at them and she smiled back.

"Why are you smiling?", she asked in whisper.

"Because I am looking at two most perfect angels.", I said simply and cuddled to them, we continued watching TV together.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?", Courtney asked me when I got to the work. She was working and also dancing with me, she had long brown hair and blue eyes, she was tall and super thin, and she looked really hot, but I didn´t mind it yet, when Rocky was back.

And if you´re wondering, yes, we slept ...

_It was late night and the club was full of people - everyone were getting drunk and they wanned some show, so me and Courtney jumped on the bar and started with our sexy moves._

_I had only black shorts and red skirt, but the skirt was really short so it showed my flat tummy to the audience._

_Girls and also some boys were screaming at us, that they need more, and I didn´t really cared about it back then so I started touching Courtney and she liked it, so she moaned, smirked and started touching me the same way, we moved in sync._

_"Kiss, kiss!", we heard them screaming and we looked at each other, our forehead were touching already. _

_I got lost in her eyes, she was just so...I don´t know, she was super hot and so...she was undressing me only with her look. Tease..._

_We kissed, passionately and hungry and we heard the audience screaming "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HOT BITCHES!"_

_I pulled away from her for a sec, we both smiled at each other and continued with the kissing and also with all those touches and everything, and soon we were making out, right on the bar, in front of all those people.  
_

_After the show, when we both were turned as hell and also drunked a little, we got to my apartment, right to my bed and..._

_You can imagine what happend next..._

But from that moment we didn´t do it again. All my "girls" were just for fun, nothing more. I had them just for one time thing, I never had some other relationship then with Rocky.

"Hey Courtney, I couldn´t come yesterday.", I said and she looked really interested in this subject.

"Oh really, and why?", she asked and I was getting pissed off, I hated when someone was minding my own bussiness, but why can´t I be honest?

"My girlfriend is now living with me, together with her daughter and I needed to be with them yesterday.", I said simply and she was now looking at me with her mouth wide open.

"Some of your stupid jokes again?", she asked, but I shooked my head with smile.

"Nope, this time it´s true."

"I didn´t know that you have a girlfriend, I thought that you are...you know, not into relationships and things like that."

"Yeah, because she is the only one I love. She was my first ever girlfriend, but then we didn´t see each other for 5 years and those 5 years I didn´t have a serious relationship. But she´s back now, and from now, I am not that Cece you knew.", I said, and she claped her hands.

"Are you kidding me, Ce? I mean, you are the biggest womanizer I know, exept your friend Alice, but I can´t imagine, that you will be...with only one girl!"

Courtney was really surprised because of what did I just tell her. She didn´t even notice that I said that she have daughter.

"That was because she wasn´t here. But you will see, that I am totally different now.", I said and looked proudly.

"Okay, you want to dare?", she asked, evil smile on her face.

"Sure."

"So, no more other girls, and when I caugh you with some other girl then your girlfriend, you will pay ... 50 bucks."

"Deal. How long time?", I asked.

"Let´s say...two months? But I am sure you will not survive a day."

"Ooooooh, you will be the one who is paying!", I said laughing and we shooked our hands.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey again! New chapter is here, so read and enjoy, and of course - REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Author xxx**

* * *

God, I was so fucking tired from work, that I was glad I walked to my apartment. It was late night, something about 2:00 AM and I was trying not to wake up Rocky and Emily, because they were restfully sleeping in their beds.

I smiled at them, they looked so cute when they slept, I saw their faces because of the moonlight shining on them.

I throwed my clothes somewhere on the floor and dressed myself in PJ, then I layed next to Rocky and slowly cuddled to her, I hugged her from the back, my hands around her stomach.

She was so soft, I loved that feeling of being home again, right next to her.

"Mmm, Cece?", she murmured, still in half sleep, her eyes closed.

"Shhh, yes it´s me. Continue sleeping.", I whispered to her and kissed her cheek lightly.

She smiled and cuddled closer to me, then we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Cece, wake up.", I heard Rocky whispering and slowly pushing me.

"Please nooooo, I wanna sleep.", I murmured and hide my head under the pillow.

"I want too, but there is someone knocking on the doors and it sounds really important.", she whispered to my ear and I growled.

"Who the f...", she stoped me with her hand on my mouth.

"No cursing in front of my daughter.", she warned me and I rolled my eyes.

Then I got up from my bed and walked to the doors.

"Cece...", I saw Alice standing in front of me, she was looking like she was drunk.

"God Alice, are you drunk again?", I asked her, really pissed off.

She shooked her head and looked at me with really weird face, I noticed she was holding her stomach with her right hand and then she fell down to her knees, and I quickly grabbed her.

"Alice!", I screamed and then I saw...blood. Blood on her stomach, clothes and hands, and on my hands too.

She was...shot.

I grabbed her as fast as I could and I layed her on my couch. I was holding my head in my hands, I didn´t know what to do I was so fucking nervous and hopeless and shocked and everything!

"ROCKY!COME HERE, QUICKLY!", I screamed and she run to the livingroom, white as a wall.

"WHAT´S WR...OH MY GODNESS!", she shouted with her hands on her mouth.

What should I do now? Can I call the ambulance? I mean, if it was mafia, I can´t call them, but I can´t leave her like this, she needs to survive this!

"Rocky, call the ambulance.", I said with smaller voice now, I tried to be cooler, but it was pretty hard.

While Rocky was calling ambulance, I was trying to stop that bleeding, but it was really strong and I couldn´t do anything with it. Alice still didn´t black out, but it was only question of the time.

"Who did this to you?", I asked her, my voice shaking.

"B-big J. He found us and he wanned k-kill me and-and he want to kill you...too.", she said and then she collapsed, Rocky looked unbelievable at me, her mouth wide opened.

"WHAT?!", she shouted in high voice.

"FUCK!", I cursed and started quickly walking around my apartment with my hands on my head.

"What´s up?", I heard Emily and I saw her rubbing her eyes sleepily in the doors of my bedroom.

I gave Rocky quick look, she nodded and walked to Emily.

"Come to sleep, Cece is helping her friend.", she said to her, but Emily saw that stress in her voice.

"Something happend, mommy?"

Rocky looked at me and I had tears in my eyes.

"No, come.", she said and walked with her to the bedroom.

I heard loud knock on the doors and I run to them.

"Are you Cece Jones?", they guy, orderly, asked me and I nodded and let him and another one come in.

They quickly took care of Alice, then they brought her in the ambulance car.

"Sorry Miss Jones, but you can´t some with us.", the guy told me and I gave him death glare.

"She doesn´t have anybody else but me!", I screamed at him, but he just shooked his head.

"I am really sorry, but you can visit her later."

"Okay, okay, but please just tell me, is she gonna be all right?", I asked and he looked at her and the other guy, who was trying to stop that bleeding.

"I don´t know, but I think she will survive it.", he said, I gave them my number and then they finally drived her to the hospital.

I slowly walked back to my apartment and I felt terrible.

My best friend, my sister, my family - she was shot. I mean, I know that I was acting sometimes, like she was pissing me off, but we were both like that and we both knew that we love each other, we are like a family.

Alice was always there for me and now, she almost died and...there is still some chance that she...

Oh my God, I don´t wanna think about it!

"Cece...", I heard Rocky´s soft voice, when I got back to my apartment, and I couldn´t, but started crying like a little baby.

"Oh, come here.", she said and hugged me tightly.

"I am so worried about her, Rocky! What if she will not survive it, what then?", I asked, sobbing and she was trying to comfort me as good as she could in that moment and I was thankful that I wasn´t alone now.

"Shhh, I am sure she will survive it. Alice is a strong girl.", she whispered to my ear and rubbed my back.

"I know, I believe it.", I said and wiped away all of my tears and faced Rocky.

We sat up on the floor together (couch was all over from the blood) and she was still holding me.

"I know you don´t really like her, but she was my only family when I was alone.", I said and broke the silence.

Rocky looked at me.

"I never said that I don´t like her, Cece. I don´t know her so much, but I am glad that she was here for you and I am praying that she will be all right.", she said and I smiled at her lightly.

"Thank you, Rocky.", I said, but then I saw her worried face, she looked to her feet.

"What is it?", I asked and frowned.

"I just...I am worried about you."

Oh, I almost forgot, that Big J, that stupid mafia boss will do this to me too...Soon on later.

I am not worried about myself, because I know I deserve it, but...What about Rocky and Emily?

"I should probably tell you what is this all about, right?", I asked and sighed, when she nodded.

"Well, me and Alice...we kinda were in mafia. But, we never killed someone or something like that, we were just...taking weed from them when we needed it, but we are not doing it anymore, for almost an year.", I said and she looked at me with her mouth wide opened, but then she quickly closed it.

"Big J was giving it to us, and at first he didn´t want anything for that. But then, he wanned us to pay for it all. We hadn´t money, so he wanned us to be his sluts - and we would NEVER do that for anybody! So we just...kicked his balls one day and run away from him. He didn´t find us and we were thinking that he never will, but...", I stoped myself and sighed.

"But he want to kill you both only for that?!", Rocky asked unbelievable.

"Well...he was really pissed off and...we owe him lots of money and it´s mafia so...", I said and we were both quiet for a moment.

After 5 long minutes, I finally spoke.

"Look, Rocky. I think that we need to run away for some time. You and Emily are in danger too and I need to take care of you both. You need to be safe."

Rocky looked at me and held me tightly.

"We will be like Bonie and Clyde.", she joked and I smiled at her. I was glad that in moment like this she was trying to make the atmosphere better.

"And their little child.", I whispered to her and kissed her on lips gently.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey! Oh yeah, mafia :-D I really like this theme in this story, I mean, it can be pretty interesting now! But I think that before something with mafia will happen, we need some rated M scene first ;)**

**Enjoy, review :-)**

**Thank you, Author xxx**

* * *

"I am so happy that you´re alive!", I said with tears in my eyes when I was standing next to Alice and squeezing her hand.

She was laying in hospital bed, still weak but she was smiling at me widely.

"You thought I wouldn´t survive it? Come on, some fucking dude with gun can´t kill me so easy!", she said and I giggled.

"Still the same Alice I know.", I said with smile.

I was so happy that she was all right, you don´t even know how much. She meant really much for me, and I couldn´t live with the fact she wouldn´t be here anymore.

We were few second in silence and then she noticed my worried face and looked seriously at me.

Yes, I was thinking about that son of a bitch again - I was really afraid of him. Because of Rocky and Emily, and also Alice.

"Don´t worry about it, he went to New York for some time.", she said and I frowned.

"What? How do you know that?", I asked curiously and shocked, because Alice was reading my mind.

"Do you remember Ethan? He is one of his guys, but he was helping me when I needed help. He called me when I woke up today and said that Big J went there, because police noticed him."

"Wait, are you trying to say that he is going against him? I mean, isn´t he scared of him?", I asked and a little memory of Ethan got into my mind.

He was really nice guy with short brown hair and blue eyes, he is one of the best guys I even known. When we were together with Alice taking weed from Big J and he was sreaming at us and stuff, Ethan always stood by our side.

But I didn´t know he was helping Alice later, and that he was still in contact with her.

"Yep. Ethan is a good guy and we can be thankfull for J doesn´t know about it, Ethan is really careful. You don´t need to worry about it, Ethan will call me when he came back, and then we will move out of here.", she said with warm smile on her face.

"So, he is gone for now? And you, me and everybody else around us are safe?", I asked, to make myself sure I understood it right.

"For now, yes.", she nodded and I couldn´t be happier then I was in that moment.

Because Alice, Rocky and Emily - they were all safe.

But as Alice said - only for now.

* * *

When I walked to waiting room, I saw Rocky with Emily in her lap. Emily was sleeping and Rocky stared at me, curious if everything was all right.

I smiled at her and sat next to her.

"She is okay, and we are safe, so we don´t have to run away right now. But we can´t stay here for ever, just till he came back.", I explained to her and she slowly nodded.

Then she smiled and pecked on my lips, waking Emily up.

I knew that Rocky wanned to know how was that possible, that we are safe now, but I was glad she didn´t ask me about it right now.

"Mommy...", Em murmured with her childlike cute voice and Rocky smiled at her.

"Hm?"

"Let me sleep.", she said and cuddled closer to Rocky, I giggled.

I swear, there is nothing cuter then these two angels - nothing!

"Ooh, sorry for waking you up. You can continue sleeping, honey.", she said and kissed her on forehead.

I stared at them for a long moment. Emily was so cute, her curly hair were hiding her pretty face, she was so little, like Rocky in minime version. And Rocky, she was taking my breath away like she always does - she looked just gorgeous, and I loved everything about her - her hair, face, perfume she was wearing, also her cute smile, soft voice and her kindness.

Rocky always saw only that good in people. That was maybe the reason why was she with me, because I can say, that I am a terrible person. At least I was, till she came back to my life.

I didn´t really understand, why she was with me. I don´t see something special in me, and I never did. But I always saw something in her, something that makes her super special. That light inside of her.

"Why are you staring at us like that?", she whispered to me, trying not to wake up Emily.

"I just can´t help myself...", I said quietly and smiled at her like an idiot who is in love with someone.

People are thinking that you can feel like this only in that teenage age, but that isn´t true. I am madly in love with her, and I know that I will feel like this when I will be 30, or even 80.

I was fighting for her for so long, and when I finally had her, she was gone from my life. And now she´s back and I will never leave her, I will never let her leave me again.

"Don´t be cheesy, Cece.", she said.

"I am not cheesy, I am honest. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and Emily is on the second place.", I said, winked and she looked down and blushed.

Awww, how cute she was when she was blushing by my compliment.

"Well, we should probably go.", she said and stood up, I nodded and followed her out of the hospital.

We were holding our hands - just like when we were 15 years old.

* * *

_2 months later_

"Can you do me a favor?", I asked Alice, when we were repairing together Rocky´s car.

"I thought that this is a favor.", she growled and I giggled.

Alice was okay now, fully healtly. She was 1 month in hospital, then were we taking care of her at home and now was she all right.

You are probably asking, why were we repairing Rocky´s car. Well, we didn´t know either, but we were pretty good at it. You know, lesbians are the best mechanics ever.

"We were taking care of you for almost 1 month, so shut up and listen.", I said and she rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"So, what is it?", she asked.

"Well, could you take care of Emily for one day?", I asked her and waited for her to answer.

She looked at me like I just lost my mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I never took care of a kid! I don´t know how to do that.", she said and I knew she was just honest and I fully understood her.

Alice was that type of lesbian, who never wanned family or kids. She was that "more guy type", but not that much - she was sexy badass, who was acting little more like a guy - she was like a rockstar.

And she liked kids, but she didn´t have that mother instinct in her, so she never knew how to take care of them. And I don´t need to mention how irresposible she is...

"Please, I really need that! Look, Emily is really smart girl, she doesn´t do a mess, she isn´t crazy and hyper like other kids and she will be probably more sleeping then being wake up, so what´s the matter?", I pleased and she looked at me with wide smile on her face.

"What?", I asked, confused by her acting.

"You are taking Rocky on a date, aren´t you?", she asked and I blushed a little.

"Yeah, but what? We need to spend some time together, just us two, you know. I want to do all those romantic things for her, because she is that kind of a girl who likes it, and I am that type who like to give her girlfriend everything in the world."

Alice stoped changing a tire and she leaned on the car and looked at me, amazed.

"I never believed that I would see this old Cece again, but it seems like you are really that 15 years old little girl again.", she said and I smiled at her.

"Are you in or not?", I asked, waiting for her answer with my arms crossed on my chest.

"You know I would do everything for you, sis.", she said.

"YAY!", I jumped from happyness and then I hugged her tightly.

"But you need to promise me, that you will tell me every detail from that date, okay?"

"Deal.", I said and we continued with the repair.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

**JJSizDAbest: Don´t you worry about it, I will NEVER stop writing ;) **

**BaconCupcakes: I don´t know what the hell is your problem, I don´t understand why are you reading my stories when you don´t like them. I am sorry for that mistake, but how I already said, English is not my nature language and I am only 16 now, so don´t exept me to speak so good like other who speak English. If you hate this just don´t read it ;)**

**To everyone else who keep reviewing and reading - I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! **

**Author xxx**

* * *

Alice took Emily with her soon in the morning, so me and Rocky decided that we will be in bed for a little longer than usual. I was little worried about Emily, because Alice was always pretty irresponsible, but I believed her so... I will just pray all day that nothing bad will happen.

"Mm, I wanna stay like this forever.", Rocky said, cuddling to me and I smirked.

"Me too. But we can stay like this at least till the midday.", I said and kissed her on her cheek.

"And then?", she asked me curiously and I smiled secretly.

"And then you will see."

Rocky looked at me and I saw that she was excited. Of course she was, one of the best chicks in the whole L.A is gonna make the best day of her life for her.

She knew that I wouldn´t tell her, so she didn´t even asked more about it, she just smiled and moved closer to me, so she must felt my heartbeat, because she was laying on my chest and rubbing my stomach lightly.

"Cece?", she asked, breaking comfortable silence between us.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever...thought about the future?", she asked me and I frowned, because I didn´t really understand how she meant that.

"I don´t know how do you mean that.", I said, she sighed and she turned a little, so we were facing each other now.

"You know, about us and Emily and everything."

I looked a her, surprised and I saw that she was somehow worried.

"Well, honestly I didn´t think about it, because I think it´s good how it is now.", I replied, but she looked like she wasn´t okay with my answer.

"I just...I don´t know. Aren´t we bothering you or something?", she asked and my mouth was wide open now.

I sat up from the shock and looked at her seriously.

"Listen to me, Rocky. I was searching for you almost 5 years and my life sucked without you. And now, you are finally here again, and I can´t be happier. I love you and I also love you daughter, you are the most important persons in my life, so don´t say stupid things like that never again, okay?", I said to make it clear and she looked down shyly.

"Really?", she asked and I nodded, then I lean to her and kissed her gently. I felt her smile against my lips.

When I pulled away, but our faces were still just inches apart, she whispered "Thank you", to me.

Then we layed down again, and that thing about future was still on my mind.

How I want my future to be? I mean, we can´t stay here forever, that´s for sure. So, what will we do next? Hm, I´ll probably sell my apartment, Alice will do the same and all 4 of us will run away.

But where? I have no idea where I want to go, or where I CAN go. Of course that we can´t go somewhere on the other side of US.

Okay, let´s say that we will be safe somewhere. What then?

Oh GOD!

There is one thing I totally forgot about.

It´s pretty obvious, that I already thought about ... marriage. Yep, that old womanizer Cece is gone and this older Cece is really thinking about something what sounds so terrible - about marriage.

We are together only few months, but I love her and of course I want to get married with her one day. But...

She is still married with someone else, someone who is not me. Some guy, called Nick, who beated her and Em too. Fucking asshole!

What will I do now? She needs to get divorced first, but I can´t tell her now that I want to get married with her. It´s too soon for that, I don´t want her to be scared or something.

Soon or later, I will have to say it to her.

What will come first? Proposal or question, when will she get divorced with that stupid dick?

"What are you thinking about?", she asked me and I got back to Earth.

"Um...about us.", I said honestly.

"Aw, really? That is so sweet. I was thinking about us too.", she conffessed.

Yeah, we were laying on my bed, looking on the ceiling and thinking in restfull silence. I still felt her body next to mine, her soft hands rubing my body and her hot breath on my skin.

After 2 hours of cuddling, talking and thinking Rocky decided to take a shower, so I was laying on my bed alone, still too lazy to get up.

"Cece! Your phone is here ringing!", I heard Rocky shouting and I got up very quickly, because I was afraid that it was some of my...ex girls.

I was hiding it for pretty long time, and Rocky still didn´t know about me everything. She knew about the weed and so, but she didn´t know the whole story about my reputation here in L.A.

Yep, I was lucky, but I somehow suspected, that she will find out someday, and that makes me nervous and stressed everyday.

I walked to the bathroom, with my eyes closed, because I didn´t want to see her. I wanted of course! But I was...gentlewoman.

"I am not looking, I´ll just grab my phone.", I said, but then I realized that it didn´t ringed. I heard her giggled.

"Rocky? Where is the...", I didn´t finish the sentence, because I felt her arms around my stomach. She was behind my she grabbed both of my hands and slowly took them away from my eyes.

"You don´t want to see me?", she whispered teasingly in my ear, it made me shivers.

"Umm...", I didn´t know what to say, I was surprised, because Rocky was always, you know. Good girl.

She turned me around, she was still wearing a towel, but she slowly trowed it away and I just stood there, staring at her beautiful hot body with my mouth wide opened.

I am telling you, there is nobody in the world, I mean NOBODY, who can make me feel like HER. I was wet right in that moment when I saw her, she looked smoking hot. She looked even more perfect, than when she was 15.

She moved closer to me, still smirking.

"Someone is speechless here.", she whispered to me and slowly kissed my neck.

"Mmm.", I moaned.

"Take your clothes off, we are gonna take a shower together.", she said and I didn´t complaining, I throwed all my clothes somewhere on the floor and stepped to the shower together with her.

I pushed her softly against the wall and started kissing her passionately on her lips, our tongues battled for domincance - my won.

The water already run down our bodies, but I didn´t care about anything else than Rocky. I moved my lips to her neck and started licking her, she moaned.

"Ah, Cece."

I smirked and felt her hands softly sqeezing my ass, but I took them and pressed them against the wall, stoped kissing and licking her and looked right into her eyes.

"Tell how much you want me.", I whispered to her, she was trying to kiss me, but I was still pulling away from her.

What? I wanted to play a little with her. Rocky missed my kisses, she looked pretty turned on, she looked so hungry, I knew she wanted me to make her feel good.

Who knows, how was her fucking husband. Maybe she didn´t have good sex for all those 5 years, maybe she was missing me the same like I was missing her.

"I want you Cece, I want you so much.", she said, almost moaned, she was breathing fast.

I kept pressing her arms against the wall and I slowly kissed her down her neck, then I moved to her chest and down her stomach. Her stomach was flat and soft and I loved kissing it.

She moaned louder in the pleasure and she lifted her head up, so the water was running down her face.

I got back to her mouth, kissed her and smiled at her.

"You like it?", I asked her and I slowly moved my right hand up her leg.

She nodded with her eyes locked with mine for a sec and then I saw it. That pure love and trust in her eyes. It moved me back in time for a moment, and I saw that little innocent girl standing in front of me again. She was still like that. She didn´t change, she was still that old Rocky I loved with all my heart and soul.

"What is it?", she asked me, when she noticed my amazed expression. I just smiled and kissed her passionately on her lips, she was surprised by that kiss, but she kissed me back.

"I just can´t believe how much I love you.", I whispered against her mouth and she smirked.

"I love you too.", she said and looked deeply into my eyes, so I knew she was serious.

Then we continued where we stoped.

I was kissing her all over, and I started slowly moving my hand around her area.

When I felt that she wanted me inside of her, I slowly pushed my finger inside of her and she moaned aloud and jumped a little.

"God, Cece!"

She was wet and hot and I started moving my fingers in and out, she closed her eyes and moved in sync with my moves. I was still kissing her neck, making sure that she was feeling as good as she could.

Oh my god, her body was so soft, I loved every single touch, every single kiss and every single moan she made.

"Cece, don´t stop, please...", she pleased and I started moving faster.

She was slowly done in my arms, when she finally reached orgasm, she screamed so loud, that I was sure every neighbor heard it, but I didn´t mind it.

I pulled my fingers out of her and smiled at her.

"Did you like it?", I whispered to her and she nodded, still fast breathing from the orgasm.

"I love you so much, Cece.", she said and kissed me, then I felt that she pushed me and then I felt a wall behind my back.

I gave her questioning look and she smirked.

"Round two, baby. I want you to feel the pleasure too.", she said teasingly.

And that´s how should be starting every morning.


	28. Chapter 27

**So, here is new uptade ;) Thank you for everything once again, Author xxx**

* * *

After few hours of incredible love making we decided to eat something on breakfast.

I felt so good after that love making, it was so intensive and I missed her so much. I haven´t feel like this all those long 5 years since she left me. I had many girls in my bed, but that was just sex, nothing more.

With her it was absolutely different - because we weren´t connected just through our bodies, but through our souls too and that was something magical, when you feel like you´re in heaven. That was how I felt, when I was with her.

"Mmm, I wish every morning will be like this one.", I whispered to her ear when she was making breakfast and I was holding her from her back, I knew she loves when I do that.

"Me too, but I don´t want some really embarrassing moment to happen.", she said and I held her more tightly.

"Didn´t you think about nursery school?", I asked her innocently and she giggled a bit.

"Well, I did. But do you think it´s a good idea?", she said, turning to me.

"Sure, why not? I know one really good nursery, it´s not even far.", I said and I remembered this one chick called Marie, who worked there. I had one time thing with her, that´s why I know that nursery.

But she was nice and sweet, she was just drunk that one night, and she probably doesn´t remember me anymore, so I am not worried that something bad will happen, something like confrontation...

"Hm, really? Maybe I will think about it...", she said and rubbed her chin.

"Come on, I will drive her there every morning, and then I will also drive her back .", I said with my best puppy eyes and she smirked.

"Cece, I still have this mother instinct and it´s telling me that I should be very careful about her, you know?", she explained and I nodded slowly.

Well yeah, I didn´t know that feeling, but Emily was somehow like my daughter too and I cared about her. She and Rocky were the only reasons why I magicaly became responsible.

"I know, but let´s try it. She will be safe there, playing with other kids, learning about animals and stuff."

Don´t get me wrong - I love Emily and I love spending time with her and Rocky. But we also needed some time alone, and there was also my job, and Rocky said that she would like to find some job in the hospital too.

And Emily was really smart girl, she is ready to go to nursery, I am sure with that.

Rocky was thinking about it, and I decided that there is something, that can make her say yes.

I moved closer to her and kissed her on her neck, then I moved to her ear and whispered:

"Imagine, how our mornings could be...I will treat you like a princess.", I teased.

Then I kissed her one more time and she murmured something like - "kay" and I danced my I-WIN-DANCE.

"Damn you, Cece, this was not fair.", she said and crossed her arms on her chest when I pulled away from her, but I just giggled and hugged her.

"Let´s get dressed, we have to go.", I said, pulling away from her and she smiled, exciting for the day with Cece Jones.

"Oh, and don´t forget to take your bikini with you!", I shouted and she looked surprised at me, but then she listened and got dressed, without any questions.

Good girl.

* * *

First of all we went to one of my favourite restaurants in Santa Monica, called Dark River - everything there was about sea and ocean and things like this - there were mermaids, fishes, crabs and things like this all over the restaurant. Even the food was all from things from ocean and I knew Rocky loved it.

I remember those time when we were still only best friends and she told me that she always loved fishes and most sushi. One of her biggest dream was also see the ocean and at least try to surf.

So I decided to take her there, right to the ocean after the lunch.

When we got there, I saw that sparks in her eyes - she was few moments just staring at the beauty of the ocean - it was perfect day for surfing, pretty hot, but the ocean was still little colder, so it was perfect.

"Oh my God, this is just...wonderful.", she said with her mouth wide opened as we walked to the ocean and I smiled.

"Just like you.", I said honestly and she blushed.

"Stop it, you!", she giggled.

But I was serious. Dead serious.

"So, you wanna try it?", I asked her and pointed on a guy who was borrowing the surfboards on the beach.

Rocky looked at him and then back at me, not sure if she should try it or not.

"I don´t know...", she said and shooked her head.

I sighed and pulled my T-shirt down, so I stayed only in my white and red bikini top and red shorts.

"What are you doing?", she asked me, looking on my body (with you-are-so-hot look) and I smirked.

"I am gonna show you that it isn´t that hard.", I said and took one surfboard from that guy I already knew.

Yep, me and Alice were going surfing together sometimes, and I was pretty good at it. It was fun, even when you fall from the board sometimes.

"But Cece!", she shouted and I turned back to her from the ocean, curiously and she run to me and gave me one passionate kiss.

When she pulled away and I was still surprised by that kiss, she just smiled, her forehead rested on mine.

"Be careful.", she said and I nodded, walking to the water.

When I showed Rocky, that surfing was pretty easy, she finally got on the board and we were surfing together for few hours. She loved it, I saw it on her face - she was so happy in those moments, and it made me feel even happier then I was before (if it´s that even possible).

We had a lot of fun, especially when I fall down and she laughed that she was better then me, and I was a longer-surfer.

Yep, Rocky was perfect in everything, but I wasn´t jealous. I was lucky, that I had a girlfriend like that. I don´t want to be perfect - I already have a perfect girlfriend, what else can I wish for?

* * *

It was dark already, and only thing that was lighting on our way was moon. We were slowly walking through the beach, right next to the water, hand in hand.

Everywhere was such a peace, only thing that was making some sound was the ocean. It was the most romantic time I could even imagine - me and Rocky walking on the beach at night together, watching the moon and ocean.

Then we stoped and just stood in front of each other, holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes were shining and I couldn´t but smiled.

"I love you so much.", I said to her and she smiled.

"I love you too. Thank you for the best day of my life.", she said and we sat down on the sand, she was sitting in my lap, I was holding her around her stomach, my head rested on her shoulder, we were both looking at the ocean.

"You deserve the best, Rocky.", I whispered to her ear and kissed her on her cheek.

"I think I already have the best.", she said, turned to me and pushed me on my back, she sat up on me and kissed me slowly, it was so romantic and intensive and everything, I just wasn´t on Earth anymore...

Then she pulled away and she layed next to me, cuddled to me and we both looked on the sky full of shining stars.

"I don´t want to loose you again.", I said honestly, when we were few minutes in silence, just watching the stars.

She looked at me.

"You will never lose me again, I already said that.", she said and I sat up on her, my face just inches from hers.

"I-I just can´t imagine my life without you.", I whispered to her and she gave me a warm smile.

She kissed me softly and moved my body closer to hers, I felt her hands rubbing my back.

"You wont lose me, because we are meant to be together.", she said and it was something like a biggest truth of my life, I felt that magic of those words, of that place, of that moment.

Something I will never forget.

And when we continued kissing, and it slowly turned to making out, I felt something vibrating in my pants and I growled, Rocky looked surprised and she giggled because of my annoyed expression.

"Great time for ruining our moment, Alice!", I shouted to the phone, while Rocky was still underneath me.

Yep, we had to get back to our apartment, because Alice was without energy, she couldn´t take care of Emily anymore, and Emily was already tired, she had to go to bed.

Thank God that they survived it!

But anyways - I couldn´t imagine better day with my love. My only reason to live.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello :) Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, here is the new chapter ;) REVIEW, Love you, Author xxx**

* * *

"Cece, get up.", I heard Rocky softly saying.

But I was so sleepy, I wanted to sleep till the midday, because I worked last day till the midnight and I was pretty tired. So I just cuddled closer to her warm body and I heard her softly giggled. But she still kept waking me up, and when I still wasn´t waking up, she tried some different way to wake me up.

"So, you don´t want to spend some time in shower with me again?", she whispered in my ear and I widely opened my eyes and looked at her.

She smirked and kissed me on my lips.

"You promised that you will drive Emily to the nursery, and this is her first day, so don´t be late.", she said against my lips and I slapped myself on forehead.

"Damn, I totally forget about it.", I said and Rocky gave me bad look.

"Sorry.", I said and smiled at her, when I realized I just cursed and Emily was sleeping in the next bed.

I got up from the bed and slowly walked to the other bed, where was Emily sleeping.

"It´s time to get up, Em.", I said almost in whisper and rubbed her cheek softly.

She opened her eyes and yawned, then looked at me, confused. She was so cute...

"Why so early?", she asked, but she didn´t seem like she was sleepy. Instead, she looked very up and also full of energy and that kinda surprised me. Well, maybe that was something that all kids had in common - I still can remember, that Flynn was like this from his very soon childhood - he wasn´t sleeping much, he couldn´t go sleep soon, but he was waking up soon in the morning.

"Today is your first day at nursery, and we have to get up early, honey.", I said and I saw some kind of worry expression on her face.

"What is it?", I asked her, sat up next to her and she held my hand with hers, mini version of a hand.

"I am just afraid that...they will not like me.", she said sadly in her cute high voice and I smiled knowingly and looked at Rocky.

"You are just like your mommy, she was also always afraid that people wont like her. And you know what? Everyone like her. And if there is something, who don´t, it´s just his fault, that he doesn´t like someone so special like she is.", I said and Rocky blushed a little at my words and Emily giggled, as she watched us.

"Look, you don´t have to worry about it. I am sure they will like you and that you will find many new friends. Trust me, it will be fun.", I said and stroke her arm.

"Really?", she asked and smiled a little and I nodded.

Then, she hugged me tight and I was surprised at first, but then I hugged her back and I felt how protective I felt about her and how I really loved her. I felt like she was somehow like my daughter. She was one of the most important things in my life, and I wanted to be there for her, no matter what.

I wanted to hold both of them, Emily and Rocky too, and don´t show them all the mess of this fucked up world. They were just too pure and innocent for this world. They deserved something...more.

As we were hugging, I noticed the way Rocky was staring at us, while she still layed on our bed.

She smiled at me and she looked like she was really happy that she saw us like that.

"Cece?", Emily asked, as we pulled away from the hug and I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"Yes?"

"And if I wouldn´t like it in there...would you take me back home?", she asked and I smiled when I heard her saying "home".

"Of course I will.", I said and kissed her on her forehead, she giggled.

"Now, go to the bathroom and wait up there for me, I will help you wash your teeth, kay?"

"Okay.", she said and run there.

"Did I tell you how amazing you are?", Rocky said as I was still sitting on Emilys bed, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, you can show me later.", I said, slowly standing up and walking to the bathroom, winking at her teasingly.

* * *

"Cece?", Emily asked, when we were both sitting in Rockys car and I was driving her to the nursery. I was two times more careful on the road, because she was there.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to marry mommy?", she asked and I almost crashed to the other car, because that question really surprised me.

"Um...", I couldn´t find any words to say.

"Do you love her, no?", she asked.

"Of course I do.", I said with some power in my voice, because this was the only thing I was sure with in my whole life.

"So what is the problem?"

I sighed.

"Well, it isn´t that easy, Emily. She is still married with your...dad.", I said and I hated the fact that some fucking asshole was her dad and Rockys husband.

"Oh...but she doesn´t love him, she loves you.", she said and looked confused, I smiled at her child way of thinking. I wished everyone would think like her - she was really smart.

"I know. She need to get divorced and then I will marry her. And you will be our little bridesmaid.", I said and she looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Really? That will be awesome!", she shouted and I giggled.

Yes, that imagine of our wedding was just awesome. Me, standing in front of the altar, Emily in little dress throwing the petals on the floor, our families - everyone happy to see us getting married.

And the most important thing about the whole wedding - Rocky, walking slowly to me in white dress...

God. Perfect. Just perfect. I almost got lost in my thoughs, but then I shooked my head and got back to the reality.

"Emily, you can´t tell about this your mommy okay? If I will ask her to marry me, it has to me a surprise, okay? I hope you can keep a secret.", I said seriously to her and she nodded, looked seriously too.

"I promise that I wont tell her. But you have to promise me, that you will ask her as soon as it is possible."

Well, I wasn´t sure about this. She needed to get divorced first...but who knows, maybe I just can say something like - "when are you getting divorced ?" and she will say, "oh yeah, in two weeks" and she wont suspect anything and everything will be fine.

"I promise.", I said and made a pinky promise with Emily.

Just like I was doing it with Rocky, when we were both kids.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello peeps! Thank you again for the reviews :) I like the relationship between Emily and Cece too, it´s just too cute :-) **

**Well, about that "adult stuff" - I´ve been already thinking about that and I will make something like that, but you need to respect the fact that I am still little afraid of writing things like that xD **

**I am very careful what am I writing about, you know.**

**Anyways, keep reviewing, love ya all!**

**Author xxx**

* * *

"I am home, Rocky!", I shouted when I got to our apartment and I saw Rocky sitting on the couch and watching some show - I think it was Charmed, but I was not sure with that.

When she saw me, she smiled and I automatically sat up on the couch right next to her and kissed her.

"Is Emily allright?", she asked as we pulled away and I cuddled to her.

"Yep. She was little afraid, but she seemed to like it in there.", I replied.

Rocky smiled and looked at me with some weird warm look, that I liked.

"What?", I asked, curiously.

"I just love how close you two are now. When I saw you this morning with her, it was just amazing.", she said and I got lost in her eyes.

"You are amazing.", I smirked and she blushed and looked down.

"You know, Rocky, I really love you both. You two are my...family.", I said slowly, because I wasn´t sure if I can use that word.

I wasn´t looking at her, because I was little afraid of her reaction. There was a small silence between us.

"We are your family, Cece.", she said and kissed me slowly, I smiled against her lips, glad she said that.

"Really?", I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. You wont be alone, never again.", she whispered, when she saw that I was thinking about my past.

Maybe I had thousand of girls and and I also had Alice, but I never felt so ... like home, you know. And there was also this thing with mafia, so I never felt safe and my home wasn´t a home without Rocky.

"And I will protect you and Emily, no matter what. You are safe here, with me.", I said and she smiled widely.

"I know.", she said and kissed me, but this time it was filled with passion, she pushed me on the couch and she sat on my stomach. She weight as much as a pillow, so it wasn´t a problem.

"Mm, you want to play a game?", I asked her teasingly and she giggled as she kissed my neck.

"What kind of game?", she asked and continued kissing me and slowly touching my stomach and chest with her hands.

"Well, I think you will like it.", I said, grabbed her and took her to our bedroom.

"Wow, Cece, since when are you this strong?", she asked surprised and I slowly layed her on bed and smirked.

"You need to be strong when you are a badass like me.", I explained, winking and kissing her down her neck.

She giggled.

"So, what´s the game about?", she asked and looked at me, interessed in what I had on my mind.

"Close your eyes.", I said.

"Why?", she asked and I kissed her softly.

"Because this game is about trusting each other. Just close your eyes, okay?", I whispered to her and she nodded and closed them.

When I saw that her eyes were fully closed, I grabbed handcuffs from under the bed. They were pink and soft and I giggled, when I imagined how Rocky´s reaction will be.

I softly grabbed her hands and strapped them on the back of our bed.

She was surprised at first, but I kissed her again and made her feel rested.

"Don´t you worry, you will like it.", I whispered into her ear and felt her shivering.

Then I search for an eye mask and I covered her eyes with that.

"Do you trust me, Rocky?", I asked her and she smiled and said "Of course I do."

And that was all I wanted to hear from her.

I dressed her and myself off, so we both stayed only in out bras and panties - I had girl boxers on. I was doing it very slowly and softly, because I wanted to tease her as much as I could.

"You are so beautiful, Rocky.", I said to her and kissed her down her chest.

Only thing she could do in that moment was smiling and blushing. She was strapped, her eyes were covered, so the only thing she was suppose to do was enjoy the pleasure I will give to her.

Then I got one very good idea.

"Will you wait up for me? I will be back in sec with something you will love.", I said to her.

"Just don´t leave me here like this for too long.", she giggled and I shooked my head, but then I realized she didn´t see me anyways, so I just quickly got to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took the whipped cream from there.

"I am back, sweety.", I said with the most seductive voice I have.

I sat up on her flat stomach and smiled at her expression - she was practically blind and she couldn´t do anything - she was just mine. And I could do everything what I wanted with her body...Mmm.

She was maybe kinda worried, because she didn´t know what will I do to her.

I shook the cream and slowly decorated her whole body with it.

"Ah...", she cried, because she was surprised and the cream was also pretty cold, but I started licking it.

At first, I lick it from her neck, chest (I throwed away her bra and licked her nipples too) and then I slowly moved to her stomach.

She started moaning and moving her body from the pleasure.

"Cece...Don´t stop it.", she pleased and I smirked as I was moving closer to her "zone".

I felt that she was enjoying it more and more, just like I did.

I mean, the whipped cream was 100% better from her body, I loved licking her so much, and I was also getting pretty horny.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who the fuck is that?!", I growled and Rocky wasn´t happy either.

The knocking was hard, but I decided to just ignore it and I continued licking Rocky´s perfect body.

But the knocking didn´t stop and it was taking my intention from Rocky to that dickhead who kept knocking.

"Open the fucking doors!", I heard some strange guy screaming and I stoped licking and frowned.

"Oh no...", Rocky whispered and I was confused even more.

I stood up, dressed myself in one of my big T-shirts and left Rocky there.

"Cece, let me free!", she said and I heard needless in her voice.

I stoped myself and looked at her.

"I will continue honey, I just need to say to that stupid dick to fuck off.", I said and walked to the doors.

"Cece, don´t!", I heard Rocky screaming from the bedroom, but it was too late to stop me.

Rocky probably wanted me to continue or not to be so bad to that guy who kept knocking.

I opened the doors and saw some tall guy with brown hair and black eyes standing in front of me. I was sure I didn´t see him before.

"Who the hell are you?!", I asked him in my fuck-off-you-idiot attitude and he looked even more angry then I was.

"I am Nick Kutler and I am searching for my wife!", he screamed into my face and I opened my mouth widely.

Oh shit.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! :) I think this is really going to be more and more intensive, right? **

**DrockyReuce Lover: xDDDDDD I can imagine that, it happend to me a few time during reading some other fanfics xD :-D**

**Jash loominater: :-D :-D :-D I would do it for sure :-D**

**Thank you for reviews and for reading, I am trying to do my best for my fics :) **

**Enjoy and review,**

**Author xxx**

* * *

My mouth was still widely opened, as I stared at that awful guy in front of me. He was really big and he looked to be tough, but I wasn´t afraid of him - I was getting so angry in that moment, that you can´t even imagine that.

How could he dare to show up at my place? Son of a bitch!

"Don´t you hear me or what, you stupid dyke! Where is my wife?!", he screamed and I was ready to kill in every minute.

"Go out of here.", I said and I tried to sound as nice as I could.

Meanwhile, I heard Rocky - she probably got out of the handcuffs and she get dressed.

And he heard her too...

He pushed me out of his way and he walked straight to my apartment. I didn´t want to let him in, but he was just too strong, and I was still pretty small and not that strong to fight with him. He had abs, but I found him too big, he looked like a monkey, pumped up with steroids.

I quickly walked to our bedroom, where I find him staring at Rocky with fire in his eyes. He looked so insane, I never saw someone so angry, like he was in that moment.

And Rocky...she looked so afraid, so scared, like he was some ghost from her nightmare or something. She started shaking and I knew that this was getting worse.

"I finally find you, you fucking slut! I was searching for you for almost 4 months! How could you leave me like that! You are my wife!", he screamed and I felt almost angry like he was.

"Nick, I-I...", Rocky didn´t know what to say.

"Don´t say anything! Where is my daughter?!", he said and looked around him, but when he didn´t found her, he turned to me.

"Where the hell is she? What did you do to her?", he asked me like I did something to her or what and that made me feel even more angry.

"She is safe now, you asshole, and she doesn´t miss you at all, don´t worry about that.", I said with my bitch-attitude and he opened his mouth in shock from the way I said that.

"Don´t you dare, talking to me like that!"

"Cece, please don´t...", I heard Rocky saying from behind his back, but it was too late to stop me.

I am Cece Fucking Jones, and nobody will mess up with me, or with the ones I love! Nobody in this whole world.

"Oh really? You are in MY apartment, I could call cops whenever I want, but you are a lucky one - I´ll give you one more chance, so get out of here!"

Nick stood there and thought for a sec - I didn´t know what should I expect from him - if he will beat the crap out of me, or he will just give up and finally leave my apartment.

But he turned back to Rocky and he grabbed her and forced her to go with him. And when I heard how she cried from the pain, when he used his strong hands against her - that was enough for me.

I quickly grabbed the gun from the drawer and I pointed it at his head - I wasn´t shaking or something, I was sure as hell, that if he would do anything to her, I would just shot him.

When he turned around, he opened his mouth and didn´t move. He just stood there, he also raised his hands, like he said he give up and he didn´t say a word.

Rocky was more shocked then he was. She looked at me with something in her eyes...it looked like she was dissapointed, that I just had gun in my hands and I was ready to kill someone.

But I was ready to do that only for her and for her daughter. She must understand it, they were the only reason I would do that.

"Get the fuck out of my house.", I said quietly, slowly and clearly to him. He just nodded and walked out from my apartment step by step.

But before he left, he shouted:

"I will come back! I wont let my daughter live with two fucking dykes!"

And then he finally left and I felt two soft hands on my shoulders.

"Give me that gun, Cece.", Rocky whispered to me and I realized, that I was still pointing on the doors with the gun. I slowly moved my hands down and gave that gun to Rocky, who carefuly put it on the desk and then pulled both of her hands around my body.

"I am so sorry, Cece.", she whispered to me and she was sobbing a little.

I pulled away from the hug and looked deep into her eyes.

"You don´t have to apologize for that, I will be always here to protect you, kay?", I said and she nodded, but I saw how nervous she still was.

Of course, I mean her _husband_ looked honestly insane. He was dangerous and I knew he will really come back, I just didn´t know when.

Awesome, first mafia, now her husband...This is just getting better and better...

"How did he find you?", I asked her and she just shooked her hand.

"I really don´t know how. Nobody knows where am I, not even my parents.", she said, frowning.

We were both in silence for a few minutes, because we were both still in shock. I was still holding her, to make her feel at least a little comfortable and rested after what just happend.

"I didn´t know you have a gun.", she said, changing the subject.

I sighed, pulled away from her and I sat on the bed.

"I must have a gun, because how you can see, it´s pretty dangerous around me.", I explained, but I saw she still wasn´t okay with the fact, that there was a shotgun in this house.

"But it´s also dangerous having a gun, what if something happen to us because of that weapon? What if something happen to Emily?", she asked and I rubbed my face with my hands.

"That´s why I had that gun hidden."

"Yeah, in a drawer.", she said sarcasticaly and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Look, Rocky, you know how my past is and that I have a few enemies, so I have to have a gun, to protect us. If I wouldn´t have that gun now, what do you think he would do? He would take you with him and we would probably never see each other again!", I almost shouted, because I was under the stress from the whole situation.

I hated fights with Rocky, but she really didn´t understand it now.

"Fine.", she said and still sounded little angry.

There was a long silence between us, I was trying to make it little clearer in my mind and she was trying to make herself rested.

"What will you do with your husband?", I asked her after a while and she looked at me surprised.

"How do you mean that?", she asked and sat up on the bed next to me.

"Well, are you going to get divorced or something? You can´t live like this forever - he will be making a hell from our lives.", I said and I couldn´t say how she felt about it, because she looked confused.

Then she sighed and looked down.

"I don´t know if I can. What if they will gave Emily to him? And I am sure he will make a hell from my life even more after the divorce.", she said with a small voice.

"Do you want to be with him again?", I asked with unbelieve and hurt in my voice. That question was like a bomb - it was so unexpected and hurtful.

But what hurted me more was her reaction.

I expected her say something like - "No, I would never do that to you!"

But she just said - "I don´t know."...

And the hell began again.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey again! I am so hurt about this story (fantasy means more to me than reality) :( But we will see what will happen next!**

**Thank you for reviews, love you all :-)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

I couldn´t believe what she just said. I felt like the time had stopped for a while and I was alone again. Exactly like few months ago - I felt hurt, like I was standing in those flames of my own hell again.

"Cece...", she realized what she just said and the put her hand softly on my shoulder, but I stood up and walked away from her.

I put on my leather jacket and I was ready to leave, but then I heard her asking:

"Where are you going?"

It sounded hurtful, like she was thinking that I will never come back again.

I turned to her and saw how sad she was about that what happend between us. There were tears in her eyes and that was killing me.

"I just need some time for myself.", I sighed and left the apartment.

You think it was easy? No. I didn´t want to leave her like that, alone. I wanted to be there with her and hold her as long as I can, but...She hurted me so bad that I couldn´t look at her in that moment.

She broke my trust to her and it was like a knife in my heart.

I shooked my head and tried not to think about it anymore. So I grabbed my phone from the pocket on my jeans and I called Alice - the only person, who could make me feel better now.

"Al? Are you in the club now?", I asked her and heard some music from the phone, so I knew I was probably right.

_"Yes, I am. You wanna come?",_ she asked.

"Yep, I need somebody who can I talk to.", I said and walked down the stairs.

_"What happend?", _her voice was curious now, and also worried a bit.

"I´ll tell you then. I will be there in like 10 minutes."

* * *

When I opened the doors of the club, I saw Alice sitting at the bar, drinking and talking with Courtney.

Alice was dressed in her typical badass outfit and Courtney looked like a whore, but in that good way. They were both my friends, and I was sometimes wondering, if they didn´t sleep together already.

But Alice told me once, that Courtney isn´t her type at all, and that she is a very good friend.

I walked straight to them, sat up on the chair next to Alice and sighed.

"Hey guys.", I said and Courtney smirked when she saw me.

"Hey, Ce. Are you okay?", Alice asked and looked at me seriously.

Courtney frowned and looked at me too.

"Hm, I guess someone has problems with her girlfriend.", she said and Alice gave her death glare.

"Shut up, Courtney. You still owe me 50 bucks.", I said and Alice giggled, when she saw Courtneys expression.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed 50 bucks from her pocket and put it on the bar in front of me.

"Nice girl.", I said, smiled and grabbed those money.

"So, now tell us, what happend.", Alice said and I sighed second time.

I realized that it was hard for me to speak about it, because I never really had some problems with Rocky. We never really fought or something. Only problem we ever had was, when she left me for almost 5 years, that was all.

"Her fucking husband came today to my apartment.", I started and I saw that I got Courtneys and Alices full atention now.

"Doesn´t sound good...", Courtney murmured and I nodded.

"Well, that wouldn´t be big problem, I just kicked him out from my apartment."

Alice frowned.

"Then, what is the problem?", she asked, confused.

"When I asked her, if she doesn´t want to be with him again...she said she doesn´t know...", I said and I almost started crying at the last words, I felt Alices hand on my shoulder.

There was a longer silence and then someone finally spoke.

"Isn´t she only using you?", Courtney asked and Alice and I both looked at her in disbelief.

Courtney raised her arms in defense, when she saw our looks.

"All I´m saying is, that you can´t be sure. I mean, you are the one who told me, that she came back after 5 years with together with a kid, because her husband was beating them. What if she came just because she needed to be protected?", she said and crossed her arms on her chest.

Shit. Courtney maybe is sometimes a bitch, but she is my friend and this time that, what she just said made and actual sense. But...Rocky was always so nice and good and I love her with all I have...How could she just...used me like that?

"Oh my God, I am so stupid.", I said and the first tears left my eyes, when I pulled my face in my hands.

"Don´t listen to that bullshit, Cece.", Alice said and I looked at her, surprised.

Alice was always the one, who kept telling me, that Rocky came just to use me, nothing more. She was the one, who wasn´t sure about the whole thing, and she wasn´t really happy when Rocky came back to my life.

"What?", I asked her, to make myself sure I just heard her right.

She sighed and took a long sip from her Jack Daniels bottle.

"You know how was my opinion about her at first. But then, when I know her better, I realized I was completely wrong about her.", she said and I didn´t say anything, I just kept listening.

"Rocky is the most nicest girl I ever met and the way she´s looking at you...She is really in love with you, Cece. There is no doubt about it. You two are made for each other.", Alice said and smiled a bit at me, her words made me really happy and warm inside of me.

"Thank you, Al.", I said and hugged her, but then my smile dissapeared again.

"But, why did she say that? Why would she even think about coming back to him?", I asked.

Alice looked at Courtney, who was just quietly watching us and then she looked at her bottle.

"Maybe she was just trying to protect you. Didn´t you think about it? Maybe she was just afraid, that he would do something to you, or to Emily too. Who knows, what kind of jerk is he."

After those words, I finally understood everything. Rocky didn´t want to hurt me, she would never do that to me, because she promised! Oh God, I am so stupid! She was just trying to keep me safe from her fucking husband!

"I must go, see you later guys.", I said and quickly walked to the exit of the club.

"You´re welcome!", I heard them both yelling and I stopped myself and giggled.

"Thank you, you should open some advice service!", I yelled back and then I left the club and went straight to my apartment.

I must make things right. Now.

* * *

When I opened the doors of my apartment, I saw Rocky standing in front of a window and looking outside. I heard her sobbing a little and I felt terrible, because she was sobbing because of my own stupidity.

I felt so freaking sorry for her in that moment.

So I walked closer to her and softly pulled my arms around her stomach and I rested my head on her shoulder.

She didn´t jump or something, she probably heard me coming, but she was surprised.

"I am so sorry.", I whispered to her ear and I felt that she was more relaxed now.

"I don´t wanna fight with you, I hate fights with you.", she said and I held her tighter, she rubbed my arms with her soft hands.

"I know. I hate them too. I am really sorry.", I said, but she turned to me and frowned.

"Cece, what are you apologizing for? I am the one who should apologize here. It´s my fault, that I hurted you.", she said and looked down sadly.

"Well, those words really hurted me. But did you really mean that? Do you really want to be with him more, than with me?", I asked her and I prayed, that she wont say yes.

She looked right into my eyes with her hazel, deep ones and smiled a bit at me. Then she grabbed my hand and put in on her chest, on the place where was her heart beating.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel, how is my heart beating because of you? You are the only one who can make me feel this way. I was never in love with someone else, than you, Cece.", she said and I felt how fast was her heart beating.

I felt so...amazing in that moment. Her words made me happy again, even more happy then I was before. Nobody ever said something like this to me, and it meant everything.

I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"My heart is beating even faster for you.", I whispered against her lips and she giggled and blushed a bit.

When I pulled away from her, but I was still holding her hands, she rubbed them and said:

"You know, I said that just because I am not sure what will he do now. He isn´t one of those who give up. He will fight for his right, no matter what and I am also worried about Emily. What if he will do something to her?", she said and I heard fear in her voice.

"Rocky, you are safe here with me. I will protect you both, and there is also Alice, who will help us when we need something. You don´t need to worry about it at all, because he doesn´t know yet, who Cece Jones is. Nobody will mess up with me or with the ones I love.", I said and Rocky pulled me into a intensive and slow, passionate kiss.


	33. Chapter 32

**New chapter - read, enjoy, review, thank you :)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

"Cece, there is someone knocking on the door!", Rocky shouted from the livingroom, while I was taking a shower.

"It´s probably Alice, you can let her in!", I shouted back and stopped the water, then I wrapped a towel around my body and I walked to our livingroom, expecting Alice being there together with Rocky, but when I saw who it really was, I frozed.

Rocky had her arms crossed on her chest, because in front of her was standing one of my ex one time things. Well, actually, she was more than just a one time thing, but it wasn´t something serious, just fun.

"Hey Cece.", Lily said as she smiled at me and I carefuly looked at Rocky, who looked really upset.

"I guess you already introduced yourself, didn´t you?", I asked her and she nodded with that devilish smile on her face.

Lily was always one of those bitches, you know. Not that one like Alice or me, but that one, who is playing with you. She had always those sparks in her eyes, and she was very seductive, but also intelligent. She knew how to play a game with someone, and she was totally playing it with me.

And I don´t want to mention how she was in bed...Gosh.

"Yes, she did, she introduced herself very clearly.", Rocky growled and I swallowed, when I knew that this was going to be really bad.

I knew that this will come one day, but I wasn´t expecting it right today. My head was full of mafia, Rocky´s husband, taking care of Emily and also doing my job. I didn´t think about my past and well, now it´s here.

"What are you doing here, Lily?", I asked her and tried to sound angry, not scared like I really was.

"Well, I thought you will be home alone, but how I see you already have some...visit.", she said and looked at Rocky, curiously.

In my entire life, I´ve never seen Rocky so angry like she was now. She was as red as my hair and she was looking at her and at me with so much anger in her eyes, that I though she will burn us.

"She isn´t a visit, she is my girlfriend and we are living together. You should leave now.", I said and prayed that she will listen, but she smirked and looked down to her feet.

"I heard about it already, but I didn´t believe it. Everyone were talking about you having an actual girlfriend, but I thought it was just some stupid bullshit. I mean, you were always such a womanizer and now a relationship? Really? Wow.", she said and I swallowed again, when I noticed Rockys dropped jaw.

"But it´s true how I see. Well, good luck with that. If you will break up or something, you still have my number.", she said, winked at me and then she left my apartment.

And I was preparing myself for the worst.

I turned to Rocky and gave her an innocent look, but she was too angry.

"Womanizer?! Really? Why didn´t you tell me?!", she screamed at me and I felt terrible.

"I am sorry, but that was my past! I am not doing any of it anymore.", I said, but it didn´t help.

"But you should at least tell me! I told you about my husband, I told you what happend, but you didn´t tell me this, and I think it´s pretty important to know, that my girlfriend had so many girls in her bed!"

And this was that point, when I got angry too.

"You know why I did it? What turned me into someone like that? It was you! If you wouldn´t leave me like that, I will never do those things I´ve done!", I screamed, but I knew that this was too much, that I just crossed the line.

Rocky looked hurted. Her mouth was opened, but she didn´t say anything. She was just staring at me and shaking. Then she quickly walked to the bedroom and locked herself there, leaving me alone in the livingroom.

"I am such a bitch!", I shouted to myself and punched the wall hard.

* * *

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?", little Emily asked me, when I was laying there and watching some stupid TV show in the TV.

I smiled at her and then I tried to find some excuse, but I couldn´t. Rocky didn´t want to sleep in the same bed with me, so I was better sleeping on the couch. She was crying till Emily came back from the nursery, then she acted pretty normal, but she didn´t talk with me at all.

"Cece doesn´t deserve to sleep with us tonight.", Rocky said strictly and put Emily in her arms, giving me one very long cold look and then they both disappeared in the bedroom.

I sighed and looked up on the ceilling.

_beep-beep_

I frowned and looked at my phone. It was a message from Alice.

_Courtney heard from Lily, that she visited you today. R u ok? :O_

_No, that bitch ruined everything! I am sleeping on the couch in my own apartment -_-_

_Haha xD Sorry, it sounded just so funny xD I am sure you and Rocks will figure it out, she just needs some time :-) You have to understand her, she just saw one of your hottest lovers :3_

_Fuck you, Al! She told her also about my past x( I don´t know how long will last Rocky to understand that I was a whore..._

_Oh so...Well, this is really bad._

_You don´t say? I´m gonna sleep, GN Al._

_GN, wish you luck with that ;)_

* * *

When I woke up, it was around 7 AM. I didn´t sleep well, because my couch was everything, but not soft and big, so it was a torture for me, and there were also those thoughs about what happend. It didn´t let me sleep.

"Did you sleep good?", Rocky asked me sacastically, as she walked to the livingroom.

I just gave her a bad look and she smirked.

"Rocky, we need to have a serious talk.", I said and sat up, she sat next to me, but she still looked so cold.

"Really? I think you already told me how you feel about it.", she said and I knew she was talking about that what I said yesterday to her.

"I am sorry for that, Rocky. But I just want you to know, that I was so lost without you...that I was doing things like that. There was nothing to loose, so what?", I said and she looked down.

She was silent for a moment and then she looked at me, her eyes softened.

"I am sorry that I freaked out, but put yourself in my shoes. Some chick was taking your clothes off with her eyes and she told me that you were a womanizer. I was just..."

"Jealous?", I giggled and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Don´t tell me you weren´t jealous because of Nick. But this is different, because you had many girls...and if they were so sexy like that Lily was...", she almost whispered and looked down, but I quickly grabbed her chin with my fingers and moved it up.

"Rocky, are you kidding me? I never saw a girl who was more sexy than you, I swear. You are the most perfect girl in the world, you don´t have to worry about it. I don´t see anybody else than you.", I said honestly and it made her blush.

"Really?", she asked innocently and I smiled.

"Yes.", I said and slowly kissed her, I felt her smiling against my lips.

When I pulled away from her, I held her hands in mine.

"So...are we okay now?", I asked her carefuly and she though about it for a while with smile on her face.

"Well...only if you will promise me, that you will never cheat on me.", she said and I nodded seriously.

"I promise."

"Aaaaaand, you have to continue, what you started yesterday.", she whispered to my ear and I smirked, because her voice was just so seductive and sexy.

Mmm, such a great morning!


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey hey, I am sorry I didn´t uptade sooner, but I am pretty busy. Anyways, here is it, hope you will like it :) Please review, thank you :)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

_2 months later_

I got slowly used to live with Rocky and Emily like a real family. I never thought in my entire life, that I will someday live like this, with my own family, but it just happend to me and I am lucky that it did. That life I was living before wasn´t a real life - it was just me surviving the day after day, without any reason to live.

But now I have a reason to live. Rocky and Emily. And I can´t forget Alice - she was always standing by my side, she got my back when I needed it and I can´t be more thankful for her than I am now. And she is like Emily´s aunt - you should see those two together. Alice was never that type of girl, who wanted kids, but I think Emily changed her mind.

Alice always knew how to make that little angel laugh or just smile. She was spending a lot of her time with her and me and Rocky started to worrying, if Alice isn´t sick or something.

You know, she was always hanging out in some bars around West Hollywood, or just having a "company" in her apartment, but I guess she changed a lot from the time Rocky came to my life.

We were always like twins, and that´s probably the reason she changed the way I did. Oh yeah, the whole town is laughing on us, I heard a lot of that. _Did you hear that? Alice and Cece, those two are now more into families! I can´t believe those two are not more sluts like they used to be._

To be honest, I can totally understand why are they so surprised. I would be too. But you see what true love can do to someone?

And from my childhood I knew that Rocky is the love of my life, no doubts about that. I am so sure with that, like I am sure that the sun will show up the next day. I never stopped loving her, and I wont.

It can maybe sound like something pretty sentimental, yeah...But I never fell in love with someone else. Never. Rocky and I are meant to be, like Beyonce and Jay-Z, like Edward and Bella, like Mickey Mouse and Minnie...

And that´s why I decided to finally ask her that question...

_Will you marry me?_

Yep. That was one of the most hardest questions in my life. I don´t know why, it was just making me so nervous...

At least she finally divorced with her husband. Sorry, _ex-_husband, to be clear. That made me really happy, she was finally free...But not for too much longer.

* * *

Alice and I were in the city together. She was helping me with choosing a ring for Rocky. I knew she was never into things like this, but I had the same problem. And two are better than one, so what?

"Okay, so...Do you think you can choose here?", Alice asked me, as we walked into a huge jewerly store.

My jaw dropped, when I saw so many rings and other stuff like that. I mean, it looked like inside of Paris Hilton closet. Alice rolled her eyes and pushed me to the ring section.

I slowly looked at some of those rings. There were gold ones, which looked too much...trashy. And I am not mentioning those pink ones. Rocky never liked something like that, she always liked simple things.

"Can I help you?", some older woman asked us and smiled at us both. She looked pretty sympathic.

"Um, yeah, I would like to buy a ring for my girlfriend, but I can´t choose.", I said and she smiled warmly.

"Well, what does she like?", she asked.

"She likes simple things. But I can´t give her something too ordinary, you know?", I explained and she listened to me, and then thought about it for a few second.

"Oh, I have an idea.", she said and pointed a finger to the ceilling.

Alice and I both looked at her curiously.

"I have here this one.", she said and showed me a simple silver ring, with a small diamond in the middle.

"And you can burn something on the other side of the ring.", she said and I must say I really liked that idea.

I looked better at the ring, and I knew that it was the one right for her. Now, the only question is, what should be burned there.

My mind went to the past, as I tried to find something, that will describe all my feelings for her. It couldn´t be just a simple "I love you", or some other cliche like that.

And then, some very good sentence came to my mind. Something, that definitely said what she meant to me.

Alice and the older woman waited for me to say something, and I finally spoke.

"You are the only light in my life.", I said and the woman nodded and took the ring from me.

"So, are you sure it´s the right ring for her?", Alice asked and I nodded with wide smile on my face.

"It´s perfect.", I replied.

"Great, it will be done tommorow. Is it fine with you?", the woman said.

"Sure. Thank you very much.", I said and together with Alice I walked out from the store.

Happy and excited.

* * *

"What the hell, Alice?", I asked to the phone. It was fucking 5 AM! Why was she always calling me in this time?

"_He is back, Cece. Wake up Rocky and Emily, we must go. Hurry!",_ she said and I almost blackout. She sounded really worried and nervous and I knew she wasn´t kidding.

"Okay. I´ll call you when we will be ready.", I said and hung up.

"Rocky, wake up.", I said and jumped from the bed.

She opened her eyes and when she saw, how nervous I looked, she knew there was something wrong.

"What´s wrong, Cece?", she asked me as I started packing our bags quickly.

"He´s back, Rocky. We have to go. Wake up Emily and get yourself ready.", I said and my voice was shaking.

God, what was this happening right now? I wanted to ask her for her hand today! I had plans, I had the ring already...But that fucking son of a bitch had to came back and ruin everything!

Shit, I was so nervous. What if he´s already here, what if he will kill us? It will be okay, if he will kill only me, but what about Rocky, Emily and Alice?!

Rocky quickly woke up Emily and helped with packing. When we were done and we were leaving our apartment, I felt Rocky softly holding my hand. I turned to her and saw fear and also love in her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you...that no matter what will happen, I love you and I am here with you.", she said and tried to make me a little rested.

Her words were like a honey to me. I couldn´t, but smiled at her and held both of her hands.

"I know. I love you too, no matter what. And I will protect you both, I promise.", I said and kissed her softly.

In that moment, like always, everything disappeared. There was only Rocky and I. And I wish it will stay like that forever.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I am so sorry, that I didn´t uptade sooner, but Summer Break just started, so I am gonna uptade this as often as possible and today is the day, when I am uptading ALL OF MY STORIES. Are you happy? ´Cause I am. **

**Thank you for everything.**

**REVIEW**

**Author xxx**

**_P.S Follow me on Twitter - BrokenHayley13_**

So, Alice was driving and I was sitting right next to her, Rocky and Emily were in the back, holding hands. Alice was driving as fast as she could, but she was also careful, because we didn´t want to have an accident or something.

„You think they know where are we now?", I asked Alice quietly, I didn´t want Emily to hear it.

She didn´t know, what was going on. Rocky just told her, that we are going on a trip, but I think she felt, how nervous we all were.

„That freakin´ man knows everything. We just have to hurry.", she said and kept looking on the street and into the back-mirror.

I wont lie – I was afraid. But something, and I am not sure, what it was, gave me a weird kind of power and also a little bit of courage, so I wasn´t showing my fear. I was trying to think straight and to be as much strong as I could in that moment.

Because I had to protect them. They are my family, and no matter what will happen, they wont be hurt. That just can´t happen. Till I am here, alive, I will be protecting them.

Thank God, we left the city and went to the empty streets, that were looking so peaceful. But then someone called Alice.

We all looked on her phone, feeling the tense in the car. Alice swallowed hard and grabbed her phone.

„Yes?", she asked and then she listened quietly.

After a while, she hang off the phone and looked at me.

„Under your seat.", she whispered and I frowned.

„What?"

„Gun. Under your seat is a gun. You will need her.", she explained and my eyes went wide.

„What?! Who called you?", I asked, started shaking a bit.

„They are following us. You see that black car behind us?", she said and I was surprised, that I didn´t notice it sooner.

And that was the moment, when the panic totally hits me. They were following us. The mafia. They had tons of guns for sure, and we had like a two or three. We were on the empty street, far away from some town. No cops. No other people. No help.

Rocky and Emily were there with us. In such a danger.

That black car was so much faster, then our car, that I knew, there was no chance we will just run away from them and dissapear somewhere, where they wont find us.

„Stop the car.", I told Alice, and she looked at me like I just lost my mind.

„Are you kidding me, Cece?", she asked me and I looked at Rocky and Emily in the back of the car. Emily was sitting in Rocky´s lap, sleeping and Rocky was stroking her hair and looking at us, fear in her innocent eyes.

„We can´t run away, Alice. We must find another opportunity.", I said and she just shooked her head.

„What opportunity?! They will kill us!", she said, but still in a whisper.

I sighed and looked at the gun in my hands. This was a really fucked up situation. I couldn´t run away and I knew, that if we will stop, they will just kill us without another word.

Yeah, my hell was here again. When I think about it, it´s almost the same, like it was when I was 16, I was in love with Rocky and I couldn´t tell her.

I couldn´t run away from it, and all I could do was just torture myself. But when I took the risk, and I told her the truth, it took a while, and I had to fight, but...

It worth it.

It really did.

„Stop the car.", I said once again and Alice sighed, annyoed.

„Cece, this is a serious situation. We can´t just stop here, in middle of nowhere and wait for a miracle!", she said, sounded nervous and angry.

„I said stop the car! I know what I´m doing!", I said and she knew, that fighting with me right now wont be the best thing to do, so she stopped the car.

I turned to Rocky and Emily and smiled at them.

„Wait here, okay?", I told Rocky and she took my hand.

„Where are you going, Cece?", she asked, scared.

„Don´t worry, Rocky. I wont let anyone to hurt you, okay?", I said, kissed her and then me and Alice both left the car.

Big J was already standing there, with two other guys in black suits, looking at us and smoking one of his favorite ciggaretes. He had black sunglasses, which gave him a look of a badass mafia boss.

„You thought you will run away, didn´t ya?", he asked us, and we just stood there next to each other, holding our guns tightly.

I noticed, that one of his guys was Ethan, our friend. I was honestly praying, that he will help us in this hopeless situation.

„What do you want?", I asked him, walking closer to him, to show, that I am not scared of him anymore.

„Oh, what do I want? I want you two, bitches, dead.", he said, grabbing his gun and pointing at us with it.

Me and Alice pointed our guns at them too, and he started laughing.

„We are three and you are two. And these two guys are pretty quickly, believe me.", he said and I noticed that wink Ethan gave us.

Me and Alice shared a look, knowing, that Ethan will help us now.

„It´s all, or nothing.", I whispered to Alice, and then we both looked at Ethan, giving him a signal.

„NOW!", Ethan screamed and shooted Big J, I did too.

Alice shooted the other guy into his chest, so he fell on his kness and then on the ground. Big J was shooted three times into his chest, and he also fell on the ground, blood was everywhere around him.

I was in a shock for a while, but then I walked to Big J, who was already dead and I looked at Ethan, who looked, like it was nothing.

„I am so glad, that this fucking asshole is dead already!", he said and me and Alice nodded, feeling a lot better.

Big J and his guard were both there. On the ground. In their own blood. Dead.

We just killed two people.

„Cece, it´s okay. They were bad, we had to do it. But we are free and safe now. Finally.", Alice told me, her hand on my shoulder and I smiled weakly and hugged her.

„Thank God for that, Alice. We are alive.", I whispered to her.

„Yeah, but you better go, till someone will find them. I will take care of this, okay?", Ethan said and we gave him thankful looks.

„Thank you, for everything.", Alice said.

„OH MY GOD, are you okay?", Rocky asked us, when she got out of the car and run to me, hugging me tightly.

„Yes, honey, we both are. Everything is allright now.", I said to her, enjoying the feeling of her warm body.

Rocky took a shocked and scared look at those two dead guys. Of course, I wasn´t feeling so good as I thought, because I just killed someone. But I safed Rocky and Emily and that is the most important thing.

„We should go, Rocky.", I said to her, she nodded and we all got to the car.

Emily was still sleeping and Rocky was looking at her with her typical mother look, that I loved so much.

„Thank God we are all okay.", I said and smiled, Rocky smiled back at me and Alice made a big „WOOOHOOO, WE ARE ALIVE!", when she turned the car back to L.A.

Me and Rocky giggled and Emily woke up.

„What´s going on?", she asked with her sleepy, tiny, cute voice.

„Nothing, honey. Where do you want to go?", Rocky asked her.

„To Disneyland!", she said, excited and we all laughed.

„Okay, let´s go to Disneyland, ladies.", Alice said.

I couldn´t be more happy. Big J was gone and we were all alive, healthy and happy. And we were all free! Finally. No need to be afraid of someone. No more.

And I was ready to live my life with this perfect family. Me, Rocky, Emily and our best friend ever, my sister – Alice.

Now, the only thing I must do is...

Propose Rocky.


	36. RIP Cory :(

**_Hello, guys._**

**_I am sorry, I am not going to uptade NOW, but tommorow. This is about something else._**

**_As you probably already know, Cory Monteith died, and I just need to write this. Because he was such an inspiration for me, and he was one of those people, who helped me the most. Without them, I wouldn´t be here._**

**_And it´s a big tragedy, that he died, only at his 31. I can´t describe, how shocked I was today, when I found out about it. The world is already missing him, I guess that milions of people are now crying and praying for him, and so am I._**

**_He was an amazing singer, drummer, actor and a human. He did a lot and everyone will remember him as someone special, because_**

**_"If you are a part of something special, it makes you special."_**

**_My prayers are also with poor Lea Michelle, his family and friends, and this HUGE fandom. We have to be VERY strong now. And thanks to the other fandoms, that are supporting us right now._**

**_Rest In Peace, Cory. WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU_**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hey! I decided, that I will be uptading at least one of my stories every day (like I used to), so I hope you will be happy about that ;)**

**Another not so happy thing is, that this story is almost done, so...**

**But don´t worry, there are those other stories, AND, I will be doing a new one. **

**So, thank you for everything, please REVIEW.**

**Peace, **

**Author xxx**

Day after our victory (yeah, that fucking son of a bitch is dead already) we made something like a party, to celebrate it. It was just a small family party in our apartment, but we had a lot of fun and I finally felt that feeling of being happy and free with my own family.

It was evening, and I took Rocky out on a dinner, while Alice was taking care of lil Emily. Actually, she wanted to take care of her by herself, I didn´t even ask her for it, she suggested it. So I took the chance and went out on a dinner with Rocky.

And I´m telling you, it was a very pretty and romantic dinner, I kept telling Rocky compliments all the time and I meant them, because I finally could think only about her and not about some crazy shit like mafia and stuff. She, of course, liked it and was blushing madly by each one of my words.

After dinner, we went to the beach. It was a beautiful night and we were all alone on the beach, walking past the ocean, hand in hand, watching the tide and talking. Stars were shining brightly, just like Rocky in front of my eyes.

And I knew, that this was the perfect moment for proposal.

So I stopped walking, took a deep breath and a LOT of courage. Rocky was looking confused at me, because I was pretty nervous. Yeah, I know, that I am going to propose a girl that I know since I am 4, I know that she is in love with me, I know I AM in love with her, but...

Well, when you´re going to propose, I guess everybody is nervous. It is a BIG thing and I prayed, that I wont say something stupid during my speach, but most importantly, that she will say „yes".

„What is it, Cece?", she asked me and stroked my cheek softly, I smiled, when I saw her soft expression, it made me feel more relaxed, so I sighed and started speaking. It was now or never.

„Rocky, I´ve loved you since we were kids. I love everything about you, how pretty, how smart, how talented, how kind you are. Everytime I look into your eyes, it´s like I am looking into heaven. When you smile, it makes me so happy everytime, even more when I am the reason you smile. And even when you left me for a few years, you came back to my life and you saved me. I can´t be more happy, than I am right now, because you are the love of my life and you are here with me now.", I said and she was blushing madly by listening to my honest words, but she was still a bit confused.

„You are the love of my life too, Cece, and I love to be here with you, but why are you telling me all these stuff right now?", she asked me and I smirked and kneeled down on my right knee.

I took the box with the ring out of my pocket and finally let out those simple words:

„Raquel Blue, will you marry me?", I asked her, looking into her surprised wonderful eyes, waiting for her reply.

She covered her mouth with her hands in shock and then I saw few tears running down her face, it made me worried, but then she finally spoke.

„Of course I will.", she said in a higher voice and that was all I needed to hear. I took the ring and I slowly put it on her finger.

YES YES YES YES YES YES (sorry for my HUGE happiness, but the love of my life just said she will marry me).

It was the most magical moment in my life. You should´ve seen those sparks in her eyes, sparks of love. I think I had them in my eyes too.

Rocky wrapped both of her arms around my neck and placed a soft and passionate kiss on my lips, I kissed her back with all I had, my hands were placed on her hips.

When she pulled away, she rested her forehead on mine and then she started giggling.

„What is it?", I asked her curiously, and she shooked her head.

„I just can´t believe you proposed me, Cece.", she whispered and I smirked, stroking her hip and looking right into her deep eyes.

„And I can´t believe you said yes, and we are going to get married.", I whispered back and then we both sat up on the sand, watching the ocean quietly, holding each other.

„I love you.", I whispered into her ear and I kissed her cheek, then I slowly moved to her chin, neck and she let out a small giggle.

„Mmm, we should wait with these stuff until the wedding night, don´t you think?", she joked and looked at me seductively.

After my smirk, she slowly sat up on my lap, she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me on my lips, I felt that passion she gave into it.

You would think Rocky is innocent all the time, and well yeah, she is, for most of the time. But when it comes to things like this...Let´s say, she can change from an angel to an animal. Not that I don´t like it. I do, VERY MUCH.

As she bite my bottom lip, giving me a lustful look, I slowly moved my hands to her butt and squeezed it softly, feeling that I was getting turned on pretty quickly.

She giggled and layed me on the soft sand, her body pressed against mine. She pecked on my lips and then she took a moment to look deeply into my eyes. Her face was shining in the moonlight, her eyes were full of pure love, lust and happiness. I never saw her so happy, like she was in that moment.

„You don´t even know, how happy you made me, Cece.", she whispered against my skin, as she kissed my neck, I felt her hands slowly stroking my stomach under my T-shirt.

„Mmm, you made the happiest girl alive and I can´t wait till the moment you will be officially mine.", I said and flipped us over, kissing her down her chest, while unbottoning her white shirt.

„I am only yours, you know that.", she replied, and it was more like a giggle, because I found her sweet spot on her neck.

„Yeah, but this will be official, my future wifey.", I said and she smiled sweetly.

Such a great imagine, that I will soon call her my wife. Yeah, she will be MY WIFE. My beautiful, inteligent, kind and sexy wife. Only mine. Officially, on the paper. And nobody can say a word about that, fuck yeah!

As I kissed her stomach, I saw how much she liked that, so I decided I will take a moment to tease her a bit. So what, she was doing it to me many times, and now it´s time for me to have some fun with her.

So I stopped moving down, I got back to her face and kissed her passionately on her lips, she already knew what I was doing.

„Cece, don´t you dare to tease me.", she warned me, but I just smirked.

Then I moved to her legs, I slowly took her shorts down and I started kissing her up her inner thighs, making her moan aloud. I loved how I made her feel so turned on. I was kissing and licking her smooth skin and she kept moaning louder each time I make a move up to her „area".

I looked up to her and when I saw her eyes full of lust, I smirked and took her panties down to her ankles. I licked my lips in delight and started licking her sweetness. Mmm, she tasted so good.

„Aaah, Cece!", she almost screamed from the pleasure and I just continued, enjoying it.

I saw that she was getting closer really quickly, so I pushed my tongue inside of her gently, she was dugging her nails into the sand from the way she felt, and after a few more minutes, she had such a loud orgasm, that the fishes in the ocean probably got scared and swam away.

After that, I layed down to her, wrapping my arms around her, pecking her lips softly.

„Did you like it?", I whispered into her ear and she looked at me, still breathing hardly and smiled.

„Oh God, this is another plus to be your fiancé.", she said and I smirked proudly.

This is gonna be a really good life, with Rocky. The best life I can even ask for.


End file.
